Resistance
by xFadingMoonx
Summary: A new school term can hold many surprises in store. Good and bad as 16 year old Kairi Drewe will soon find out. With hormones flying high and tempers rising, how will she cope with it all? Plus.. Homework! This year will be big. SoraxKairi .. Rated Teen
1. Nothing's Changed

**Alright, in the middle of working on Betrayal chappie 14 and a Fruits Basket OneShot - i found the time to rewrite this first chapter of a fic that I wrote sometime last year. Well I felt the original was rushed and well... Crappy, so rewriting is practially a GODSEND :P**

**Disclaimer - Nope. I do not own KH or any of the characters. The plot is mine though - Muaha!**

**Note: I re-wrote this chapter, so I hope you all like it.**

**

* * *

**

**Resistance**

**Chapter One: Nothing's Changed**

_Written by xFadingMoonx_

**-&-**

"Dammit, they've hardly grown!"

I sighed heavily and examined my stupid small bumps, also known as boobs or _breasts_ as my mother always corrects me. It didn't matter anyway - they were small either way.

I'm Kairi Melissa Drewe. I'm 16 years old, I have lanky red hair and I'm ridiculously skinny and scrawny. Honestly - I don't understand how girls would _want _a thin body! I'd rather be chubby any day! Maybe then my _breasts _would decide to grow.

Anyway, today was the very first day back to Destiny High after a long, hot summer. This year we'd be graduating at last! - Although I had to admit that it was sad to think about parting with my friends and taking the risk that we might not be able to see each other again!

"Kairi, I hope you're awake!" Mum's voice floated up from somewhere downstairs. "You breakfast is ready - you'd better hurry!

"Right." I sighed once more and quickly stuffed some rolled up socks in my bra to fill it out better. I ran a brush through my hair, adjusted my uniform, grabbed my bag and hurried downstairs to the glorious smell of burnt toast. Yummy.

"Woah am I seeing things here? You mean to say that you _aren't still in bed_?" My mum laughed as soon as I slouched into the kitchen in what I hoped was a cool fashion.

"Well it _is _the first day of school," I fell into a chair and helped myself to some toast. "Are you saying you'd rather me being late?"

"Nope - I'm saying it's a miracle you're even up. Usually I'd have to come and drag you out. Anyway, good sleep?"

"S'alright." I mumbled and tried not to think about the nightmares that always haunted me. Finishing my breakfast and gulping down some out-of-date orange juice, I kissed my mother goodbye and bolted from the house, before I really _was _late.

For some reason, I did actually feel like trying hard this year at school. Maybe it was the sudden change from summer to a new term - but it really made me want to do well and work hard for my exams (even though I'm totally hopeless at studying!) Ah well, maybe my friends would be able to kick me into submission. It was really annoying that they lived all the way over the other side of the island, while I was stuck near the stupid bay all by myself, to walk to school on my own.

Ah well. Someone once told me; '_When life gives you lemons, throw them back and demand oranges.' _Totally crazy but totally makes sense at the same time.

The small, squat building that was my school, began to grow larger and larger until I began to ascend the cracked steps, eyes casually darting around for the sign of my friends.

"Kairi!" I turned to see a familiar blonde tackle and throw her arms around me. Over her shoulder, Sora, Riku, Selphie and Tidus grinned awkwardly. I peeled the girl from me.

"Nice to see you too, Namine. But we saw each other yesterday - no need to be so shocked."

She giggled. "Oh but I am - you're never at this school by this time!" We all began to walk into the air-conditioned reception and collect our timetables from the secretary. I ignored Namine's comment and scanned over my lessons.

"Biology first," I murmured.

Selphie squealed. "Who with? I have Miss Metcalf."

"Mr. Hoyland," I replied. "Sorry Namine - I'll be the one perving on him this year, instead of you." I laughed and dodged her half-hearted punch. It was a well-known fact in our group that Namine had a _major _crush on Mr. Hoyland - the most youngest and cutest teacher in our little school. Of course we teased her often - but never told anyone else.

"Oh sweet!" Riku smiled. "We all have double Physical Education last!"

"How do you find that so great?" Selphie sighed. "Mr. Hern will be barking orders at us all lesson."

The first bell sounded loudly and we all begrudgingly, hurried to our form tutors and selected seats in the back of our beloved C14 classroom. Next to our desks, was the ugly cream wall that people had scribbled messages on, all of last year. Someone had stupidly tried to paint over it, but our names still stood out clearly. I smiled at the memory.

"You think the new school year will be good?" Namine (who chose a seat next to me) said. Sora and Riku, who were in front - turned on their seats to talk.

"Maybe. I mean, Riku's 17th party is next week and there's a load of stuff like the talent show and the winter dance coming up." Sora grinned, the little wisps of lose brunette hair venturing away from his hair gel. He groaned and hastily tried to re-style them again. Ignoring the small mutters of 'totally gay', coming from Riku.

"Oh yeah! You should sing in it Kai." Nam suggested. I stopped smiling and stared stupidly at her and my face heating up, not quite sure of what I was hearing.

"You _what?_"

"I said that you should sing in that talent show Kairi, you have an amazing voice!"

Again I blushed. A bad habit that I grew tired of years ago. "When have you ever heard me sing Nam?"

"When I came to knock for you last holidays - remember? Your mum let me in and told me you were upstairs. But when I got there, you were dancing around your room, listening to your iPod singing loudly - I was surprised the _whole street _didn't hear."

I continued staring. Great - I probably looked like a total asshole.

"I'll think about it," I lied and hastily changed the subject. "So Riku - who's coming to your 17th?"

I was interrupted by a curly haired brunette, entering the room and dumping her horde of binders on the front desk. The students stared curiously at the new teacher - most of the boys, I noted and was disgusted to find Riku practically _drooling_. I kicked the back of his chair.

"Hello girls and boys," the woman spoke in a high-pitched voice. She looked around the room. "I'm Miss Reed. It's lovely to see so many of your smiling faces, staring up at me like this."

She was talking to us, like we were about _three_. I don't think I lot of others noticed though, they seemed to be more preoccupied with her.. Cleavage. I stared down at my own tiny bumps and immediately loathed her.

**-&-**

"Dodge ball sucks." I sighed and nearly dropped the ball that Sora had just thrown to me.

Mr. Hern had demanded we get into groups of ten, and then split into five aside, for our own mini-games of dodge ball - still, it was better than completely embarrassing yourself in front of the whole class, I suppose.

I took my place on one side of the hall. Joined by Sora, Riku, Namine and Tidus. Our opposing team consisted of Selphie, an orange head called Wakka, and some other friends of ours - Yuna, Tifa and Yuffie. A whistle blew from .. Somewhere - and then hundreds of balls started flying around the hall. I got a grip and aimed mine at Wakka's big head - missing by at least a mile..

"Ohh smooth!" He laughed. I waited patiently, still trying not to get pummelled by the many balls that seemed to be shooting everywhere. He let his guard down and sent one toward Riku. I seized the nearest one to me, and with all my power, I clumsily hurled it at him. However, by some sheer miracle - I got him on the kneecap and he was forced to sit on the bench, where only a few players were sat already.

The game went on and on. Riku, Yuna and Selphie had joined Wakka and were cheering us on. Sora and Yuffie threw balls at the exact same time and managed to get each other out. The rest of the team laughed as the two teens groaned and picked themselves off the floor, holding identical places on their heads which soon will be replaced later by small lumps.

Tifa was the only one left on the opposing team and had fought hard all the way through. In a matter of minutes, she managed to take out Namine and Tidus. My heart dropped as I realised it was a one-on-one between me and this feisty black-haired girl.

"I won't go easy on you Kai!" Tifa grinned, holding up a ball.

"Go on Kairi!"

"You can take her!"

"Stay focused Tifa!"

"Aim for her legs!"

"Aim for the head!"

I didn't bother to listen to the encouragement that my friends were shouting and totally _ignored _the stupid advice Riku said. ('A lesbian kiss would stop her!') Ugh, he can be such a pervert at times. I somehow mentally blocked out all of the background noise and listened to the excited thump of my heart, beat loudly in my ears. For now, I had to watch Tifa and try to stay alive.

She followed for the advice and went for the legs, to which I jumped up and bounced one back. In a flash, she had another wretched ball in hand and watched me swiftly dart from left to right – hoping to somehow confuse her. Apart from being beautiful, Tifa was probably the best in the 'strategy' department of her mind so at least I wouldn't last long. Tired of dancing about, I swerved to the left of her flying ball and clutched onto the nearest on to me. Without even looking properly at where I was aiming her, I hauled the ball in her general direction and prepared to seize for another. She just merely got out of the way in time but didn't see me launch my second one. It gently hit her knee.

My team leapt up off the bench by the wall and they rushed over to tackle me.

One thing's for sure - if the rest of the school year was as interesting as our first day, it seemed like there would be a lot in store for us.

* * *

**Please Review (:**

**Happy New Year everyone! I hope 2009 is as lucky and as influential for you all, as I hope that it is for me. This will be a big year, considering I'll be leaving school and going to college and hopefully getting a job, so I'm pretty terrfied at the future. But I'll try my very best and become the best person I can be.**

**I love you all and thankyou for sticking with me these past two years, I've been writing - thanks!  
**


	2. Vodkaaaa

**Wowza, It's been a very very long time since I've updated anything on this account :O I think the last time was .. two months ago? Ah well - firstly I'll start off by apologising because I've had so many exams, retakes and coursework that it'd driving me round the bloody bend. It seems I can only calm down with my writing and my art (:**

**

* * *

**

Resistance

Chapter Two: Vodkaaaa

-&-

"Do you think I'm getting fat, Kairi?"

"Shut up, Selphie."

I rolled my eyes as she yanked down her strappy top further over her 'so-called chubbiness' - total rubbish of course. Selphie was teetering dangerously off anorexia. None of us knew how to convince her that she was _nowhere near _fat, so we endured it and let her therapist handle it all - poor woman.

Anyway, after a full week of lessons, and exam revision and homework - we were finally on Saturday afternoon. Selphie had dragged me from my annual weekend lie-in and took me out to the small island, demanding that I spend the day sunbathing with her. What was the point? I was paler than a ghost.

"_Well then, it couldn't hurt to get a bit of sun on you, could it?" _She had said.

So instead of catching up on homework and revision, or vegging out in front of the TV with a bag of crisps and coke - I was caught under the harsh rays of the summer sun, burning because Selphie had neglected to bring sun cream.

"Can I go home now?" I sighed and sat up.

"No!" She shrieked. "Come on Kairi - we haven't even been out here for very long! How can you be so damn boring? Look! Look at my skin - no sign of a tan yet!"

I backed away slowly, eyebrows raised. "Woah, calm down - I only wanted to know if I could go home yet."

"Well you can't!" She snapped and threw on her sunglasses once more, sinking into the sand. I decided that it would probably be totally useless to argue with her and _god forbid_ if I tried. Besides, the heat was starting to get to me and I was neither particularly talkative nor in the mood. I resumed my position, only shifting into the shade a little.

For the past week, I've been wondering stupidly about various things and getting told off in class for 'daydreaming', when I was supposed to be jotting down notes, or something like that. Anyway, it was very daunting to think it, but we were _leaving _school to go to college this year! We were finally soon going to be adults! I tried not to dote too much on the fact that, I probably would never see half the faces I knew ever again. But still, I was sure that soon I should get some kind of job to help with the bills and extra tuition if I really needed it. I guess I'm just really scared and worried. But nevertheless, excited at the same time.

"Kairi?"

"Hmm?"

"Seriously - I think I'm turning obese .. - Hey, where are you going?" Not wanting to hear anymore of her stupid.. Ness, I stomped away as fast as I could and headed for the small pier, where the boats were tied up to. I fumbled clumsily with the knot in the ropes and glanced up to see Riku and Sora grinning smugly at me, from their very own boat.

"When did you get here?" I questioned and pointed to the incredibly complicated knot that was my mooring rope. ".. And how the hell did you manage to tie this?"

"Showbiz trick." Grunted Riku and began to tie his own boat with a series of complicated twists and hoops. "Your boat looked a little loose so I .. Helped."

"Un-help," I held out the roped. "Un-tie. Now."

"No." He said simply and began to lazily stroll off, whistling carelessly with his hands in the pockets of his denim jeans. I shot him a rude hand gesture and turned to Sora.

"Please?"

The brunette nodded and managed to get my boat free within seconds. I made no comment, contemplating silently on ways to kick Riku's ass. Sora held up the rope cheerfully and smiled.

"Want me to untie your shoelaces for you too?"

"Shut up." I grunted and pushed him. He teetered dangerously off the edge of the dock for the moment, but quickly regained his balance by grabbing onto me. I blushed at this sudden contact, luckily he didn't notice.

"Don't be like that Kairi," he laughed airily, not noticing me climb into the small boat, already started to row away. "Are you coming later?" He called.

"Yeah yeah!" I replied.

**-&-**

I was doing a once-in-a-lifetime cleanup of my room (much to my mother's amusement) and I was clearing out stupid dolls and things that I didn't want anymore. I half wish that I didn't promise to go to Riku's island party later on - I was having too much fun rifling through my memories and re-living those good times! Still, it was Riku's early birthday party, and I couldn't exactly blow it off to act like a soppy child. So I unwillingly packed away my old diaries and toys and various other things and stuffed them into my wardrobe, they could wait.

I sighed and glanced down at my outfit, covered in dust and grime from my earlier venture into our attic. I grabbed some cleaner clothes and threw them on, only taking a few minutes to apply my makeup before Namine came bursting through the door.

"Kairi!" She exclaimed and hugged me round the middle.

"Get off," I laughed. "Not drunk already, are you?" Riku was apparently going to have alcohol later on, when the party got _really _started. We made up some story to our parents about having a special sleepover over on the island. After all, who wanted to somehow _attempt _to row home and stumble in to face the wrath of the parents? Not one of us.

"Sorry - I'm just excited!" She practically bounced around my room and settled herself on my bed, annoyingly wrinkling the freshly made sheets.

I turned away from the mirror. "Jesus Nam - how _much _lip-gloss did you smother on your face?"

"As much as you applied your eyeliner, _mum_."

"Yeah yeah - alright then," I grumbled and tossed a bag with a few possessions over my shoulder. We went downstairs where I said goodbye to mum (she sniffed me quickly - probably checking for cigarette smoke or something!) Dad was nowhere to be seen - never mind. I'll catch up with him later. Nam and I quickly made out way down the darkening streets and to the dock where our boats were tied down. We both ended up cramped in one and we rowed briskly together toward the island - all the way, wishing that I'd worn a cardigan.

"So are you going to get off with Riku tonight?" I asked, inspecting my nails.

Namine almost dropped the oar in shock. "Kairi!"

I glanced at her and she sighed, suddenly deflated. "I'm hoping to." She mumbled and looked away. I mentally giggled at her flushed face and teasingly slipped my arm around her shoulders. She tensed and smiled up at me.

"Use protection." I hissed into her ear and cackled.

**-&-**

We were pretty much the first to arrive at the Island. The air was more bitter and colder since this afternoon, worse for me since it didn't occur to me to bring a jacket - but I didn't mind and declined when Namine offered hers.

We tied up our boats in the best spots at the pier (I tried to do Riku's complicated knot, but failed miserably) and we hiked up through the golden white sand to the small cave.

I was aware of Namine lagging behind me; lightly kicking off her sandals as she stepped, from experience, I knew this probably meant that she wanted to talk. Well that's what best friends _are _for..

"What's up?"

She looked up in surprise, so much so that she ended up stumbling into me. "W-what?"

I sighed. "You're obviously worried about something - look, you can't even look at me in the eyes!"

"I'm fine! Come on - we better keep going-.."

"Riku?" As my guess, she flushed. Yup, I was spot on. "Alright, Riku. Why are you worrying about him?"

"I-It's not Riku." she tried to dash around me but I gently caught her arm and forced her to look at me. Namine stared into my eyes as small beads of moisture clung to her lashes. She took a deep breath and pasted the most stupid fake smile on her face, trying to kid me she was fine. I sighed again and ran my fingers through my already-messed up hair. I placed my hands on her shoulders.

"Why are you worrying about Riku?"

She bit her lip and I could almost hear the speedily 'tick-tick' of her brain as she tried to find an excuse.

"W-What if I get really .. And he gets really... You know .."

"Huh?"

She dug at a hangnail on one of her hands. "Well what if .. We get really. Get really drunk? And well.."

"You're worried you'll do something idiotic if you get pissed and he'll be the same?" I added helpfully.

"Y-Yeah. And then we.." She raised her eyebrows in emphasis.

I burst out laughing and clapped her on the back. She stared back faintly annoyed but I took no notice and tried to calm down my giggle fit. I wiped the tears from my eyes and grinned.

"Sex."

At the very word, she ducked out of sight - cheeks crimson.

"Aww bless," we continued walking, though very slowly, I linked our arms up so our shadows looked like siamese twins. "Did you really think I meant it with that little 'Use' protection' comment?"

"Yeah."

I giggled again softly. "Even if you do get drunk - I really don't think you'll let yourself get that far. And Riku's a good boy too, as much as I hate to admit it. Anyway, you've both got plenty of time later to be doing .. _that_ - so why ruin it now and have the possibility of having a kid?"

"That's true. Thanks Kai."

I grinned. "Anytime Nam - we're best friends. We're _supposed _to share."

"Supposed to share?" Namine echoed. "Alrighty then. So when are you and dear old Sora going to get together?"

"Sora?" I looked innocent. "He's just a friend, why would you say that?"

"Oooh, I don't know." Namine smiled wickedly and tugged my arm to hurry up. Together we scrambled further up the narrow path and onto the rickety decking of a small bridge that Sora and I tried to push each other off as children. Not wanting to be caught thinking about him by Namine, I charged on ahead and nearly succeeded in tumbling down the rocks and onto the secluded beach. We climbed up a few fallen trees and down the rock filled path toward the secret shack.

The secret shack was discovered by Sora, Riku and I when we were about seven years old. I had just moved to Destiny islands with my parents weeks before and immediately befriended the two boys at my first day of school. I remember that one day when we rowed over to this island in Riku's brother's boat and we set about exploring straight away. During that day, Riku and Sora tirelessly kept trying to win my attention by doing stupid stunts - such as diving into the sea from great heights and doing handstands up against the walls. Of course I was too young then to realise this and ignored them. When we wanted to settle and find a nice place to eat the picnic we'd brought with us, Riku brushed aside a mass of palm leaves and _tah-dah _- we had our own secret hideout. Years later, we'd decorated the inside with our silly little drawings and memories. The whole group knew about it now, plus a few of the kids back home so we couldn't really count it as 'ours' anymore.

Namine and I pushed open the creaky door to the shack and carelessly dumped our bags inside, took a quick fond scan of our 'artwork' and returned to the beach to find Tidus, Wakka and Yuna coming down the path, tossing a battered looking blitz ball around. They gave us a wave and I noticed Selphie sitting by herself moodily under the nearest drooping tree. She ignored us (probably still mad at me) and continued to stare hungrily at Tidus's rugged frame.

Namine rushed forwards, giggling as soon as we reached the beach. "Wakka - I'll pop that one day!" And she lunged for the blue and white ball. He expertly spun it by his fingers out of her way and patted her mockingly on the back.

"Sorry Nay Nay (his pet name for her), you'll never beat me!" He smiled crookedly. "Anyway - this is just 'till Riku gets here with 'da _booze_."

"Glad _someone's _excited," Namine silently nodded to Selphie. "What's up with the princess?"

Wakka shrugged uneasily. "I dunno. Ya know I don't wanna be involved."

I moved my gaze from Wakka, to Selphie, to Yuna and back to Tidus again. I guess I sort of knew what this was about but I didn't want to get involved either really, Wakka was totally sweet not to pick sides and I really respected him for that.

I dragged Yuna and Namine over to Selphie in an attempt to get us all into some gossip or something. Fortunately, Selphie couldn't resist and recited almost everything about the girls in our class to us. It got pretty boring after a little while just hearing '_who did who'_, but Tidus and Wakka got a small campfire going, so we all settled round it and began to tell ghost stories in the coming darkness.

"Tell the one about the babysitter and the creepy phone call." I begged as Tidus kneeled and got all set up to recite the tale. However he didn't get as far as "One Night," when two figures leapt on us and decided that it would be _fun _to scare the living crap out of us.

"Ow," Riku moaned and rubbed his ear. "Tidus screams like a girrrrrrl."

"Riku screams like a marine." The blonde retorted and brushed himself down.

During the 'attack', Sora had managed to collide with Wakka and Yuna _and then _manage to fall into my lap. I was caught in a fit of giggles as he hastily grabbed the bottles of vodka he'd smuggled along and stammer an apology.

"At least you guys are here. We were thinking of sending out a search party," Namine said flatly. "You spoiled Tidus's scary story - he was just about to tell it!"

"Sorry - who had the decency to smuggle a shit-load of vodka over here again?" Riku snorted sarcastically. "Anyway - Sorry T. Go ahead."

Tidus waited until we were seated comfortably around the warming flames and began to tell his story again - complete with hand actions.

"One night, there was a babysitter - Sarah. She was the most popular girl at school and had all the boys after her-.."

"Sounds like someone we know.." Selphie cut in pompously.

"SHH." We all hissed.

".. Sarah was called upon to look after a little boy one night. When the parents had gone out, Sarah raided their fridge in their lovely home and ate while watching the TV full blast.

"The phone began to ring and Sarah had to turn down the TV to pick it up. For a few seconds she heard nothing but heavy breathing - like the sound of dead leaves, before just as she was about to hang up - a voice said, '_Turn down the TV'_. Now Sarah had made many prank calls in the past, so she thought nothing of this and then turned up the stereo full blast too. Again, the phone rang shrilly beside her and she sighed and picked it up. '_Turn down the stereo'_. Rasped the voice once more.

"Sarah was starting to get seriously pissed off by this point, so she angrily swore down the telephone to this person and slammed down the receiver - breaking it in the process. She switched off the TV and her music and went upstairs to check the baby - the stairs creaking loudly with every step. Sarah saw that the baby was sound asleep, so she went back down to the living room.. And got quite a shock."

Tidus paused his melodramatic voice and stared around at us all. I began shivering - partly from fear and coldness. So Sora who was sat beside me, moved closer so that we were sharing body heat.

".. The neighbour's cat," Tidus continued. "Was stitched to the chair - where moments before she had been sitting. Sarah screamed and dashed to the phone; she stabbed her fingers at the buttons and tried to phone the police.. But there was no dialling tone - so she glanced down to see the cord had been cut! Now Sarah was sobbing and very scared, so she checked the phone in the kitchen - which had the same results," he paused and clicked his tongue. "Poor Sarah had to return to the living room.. She nearly died at what she saw.. The baby she'd been looking after.. Was also stitched to the chair - dead and hacked - exactly like the cat.

"Sarah screamed the house down and galloped upstairs the switched on the lights in every room. In those rooms, lay random pools of blood and sweat and spit - where had it all come from? Who was doing this? She didn't know. Sarah locked herself in the dead baby's room and hastily shut the curtains. She turned round to see the words written on the door. _'No television, No Music, No Life.'_ The end."

"The end?" Riku spat. "C'mon man - what happened next?"

Tidus shrugged evenly. "I dunno. Some say it was a true story. Some don't."

"So it might have been true?"

"Does it matter?" Yuna shuddered. "It was still horrible."

"So much so - I think we might need some alcohol to get us through this hard time. Hint hint." Wakka suggestively shook his eyebrows.

"Alright alright," Riku grinned, his face illuminated spookily from the light from the fire. "Ladies, gentlemen.. And Tidus - 'The Riku and Sora smuggling partnership are proud to present," they both brandished their bottles. "Vodkaaaaaa!"

And from there, the night wore on in a complete blur of drinking, dancing, singing and flashing (only in Selphie's case though).

My head was beginning to pound so much that I found myself wandering silently off from my friends and over to the other side of the island. The moon was directly overhead; I took deep gulps of fresh air and collapsed stupidly into the sand.

I thought I was hallucinating, cursing the idiot that invented vodka and floating around on a cloud - until a flurry of brunette invaded my eyesight.

"Nice doggy." I mumbled and patted the brown lump.

"Does that mean I have a collar now?" The 'lump' moved and Sora's face appeared before mine. "Are you alright Kai?" The lucky bastard didn't seem to be too drunk at all, or if he was - he seemed to be in control of himself very well. I felt like such a fool flopping over the sand like that.

"Yush," I slurred. "Jus' restin'."

"Half buried in sand and water?" He scoffed. "Are you sure you're ok? Your face seems awfully red."

Thank god he didn't realise that it was only due to the fact that he face was so close to my own. I knew it was sinfully stupid to blush in front of one of your _oldest _friends but it _was _strange. We've been this close many times before and I haven't felt the urge to blush. I dismissed it as just being a stupid drinking side effect and signalled to Sora to move out of the way so that I could stumble up. My sandal somehow got trapped and I fell sideways into Sora's bare arms.

"Whoopsie - sorry!" I dislodged myself from him and tried in vain to wobble back up the beach, until I felt a hand enclose around my own. I looked back to see Sora grinning at me weirdly.

"Maybe you'd better sober up a bit first," he suggested. "You'll end up killing yourself or something, Kairi Drewe."

So I let him pull me down into the warm, shallow water and we both sat cross-legged, letting the sea wash silently over us. Thankfully, the swish and the feel of the water was beginning to make my head become a little clearer and my speech was no longer slurred.

"So why are you out here by yourself?" I asked.

"Hmm? I could ask you the same. I decided to go walking for a bit."

"That's nice," I replied. "Tell me, do you go into the mountains on Sundays with the other old hikers?"

He swatted me gently. "Shut up. Do _you _normally fall out of clubs at one in the morning?"

"What are we even talking about?" I giggled.

He said nothing but returned a small smile. I couldn't help thinking that he had other things on his mind at the moment. I wasn't so sure if I should ask or not - after all, there are some things that you just can't tell other people, regardless if you're friends or not. But Sora was the sort of person to not give a stuff about himself and worry over others all the damn time. If he wasn't one of my best friends, it probably would annoy me.

"Penny for you thoughts?" I said humbly and held up a pebble.

"Gee thanks," he laughed and took it from me. Rolling it around in his hands, he sighed. "There are a lot of things going on now Kairi."

"I know. With exams and homework and friends and family, I'm getting stressed," I giggled. "Maybe that's why I left tonight. I wanted to get away."

"Ditto," he agreed. "And after this year, we may not see a lot of everyone."

I gasped. "I'll try and keep in touch with everyone - even if it kills me!"

He nodded. "I'll never stop talking to you and Riku. I mean it."

"Promise?" I stuck out my little finger and he laughed and did the same. We linked them and shook them three times, chanting 'Make friends, make friends, never, never break friends' like those little children do. However, the promise reassured me and I calmed down and silently listened to the gentle waves. I felt that Sora wasn't entirely himself tonight - not really joking around as much. To be honest, I loved this side of him - it made him seem vulnerable and lost like a little boy. It was adorable!

At some point, we must have fallen asleep because hours later, I was awakened by the sensation of being surrounded by water. I spluttered and kicked my way further up the beach and watched fondly as Sora did the same. He stared confused at me, his eyes still droopy with sleep; I probably looked the very same (Gosh!). We both returned to where we left the others the night before, to find and empty campsite and a burned out fire. They must have left earlier without us. I looked beside me to find Sora gone and I spent a few befuddling moments scanning the area for him.

"They're sleeping in the shack," Sora's voice came from behind me. "I just checked."

I noticed he was carrying my bag that I'd dumped in there the night before. "Thanks." I said gratefully and took it from him. We both sleepily found our way down the long winding paths once more to where the boats were docked up. I hauled my bag into mine and climbed in.

"Want a lift?"

"Well as much as I'd like to row away in Riku's boat," Sora smiled cunningly. "I suppose I'd better not. Sure, thanks."

And leaving the hazy memory of the evening behind us, we rowed away from what would probably be our last night of relaxation for a while.

* * *

**R&R Please.**

**BTW, Yuffie and Tifa were not able to go to the beach party as they were stuck at home. Yuffie tried to sneak out but her step-father grounded her for a month and made her babysit her little brother, while Tifa voluntarily had a girls night in with her mother and little sister.**


	3. A Tough Weekend

**Wow - overall on my profile, I've updated four times on four different fics. A record maybe? As I said on another fic, I've now finished my exams and don't start college until September, so I have a pretty long time to be lazy and work on my artwork and my fics. I can't wait! Currently I'm at my Uncle's house and we are going to France on Sunday - Yaaaay. For a few days. Anyway - I don't think you really needed to know that, but I havce no siblings or anything so I thought I might share with someone!**

**Please enjoy and review!**

**

* * *

  
**

****

Resistance

Chapter Three: A Tough Weekend

-&-

"I'm home."

I called out and dumped my bag and took off my shoes and left them by the door. The house seemed pretty silent so I figured that my parents probably went out or something.

I padded into the kitchen in my socks, yawning fit to burst. Last night's fatigue was starting to dawn on me - I might have a nap later maybe. I don't regret anything of it though (well, the bits I remember anyway). My meeting with Sora was the freshest thing in my mind and I don't think I'll forget it for quite a while yet. My cheeks began to burn again, so I stuck my head into the fridge and fumbled around for some late breakfast.

The milk was lumpy and smelled a bit funny so I gave up my hopes for cereal and grabbed a couple of croissants from the bread bin. They were a little bit stale but they'd do.

I sat myself down at the table and flipped open one of mum's glossy magazines she had delivered every week. It was kind of weird why she didn't go out and get more food the day before though - didn't she realise we were seriously low at the moment? Another day or so and I'd be just a skeleton.

My heart gave a sudden leap into my mouth as I heard someone swear loudly in the living room and the almighty smash of something that sounded like a lamp. I abandoned my breakfast and went to investigate, hurriedly grabbing an umbrella as a possible weapon.

It clattered to the floor as soon as I saw mum cursing and trying stupidly to clear up the lamp shards with her fingers, managing to cut herself in the process. I rushed over and she uttered a low cry.

"Kairi! What happened? I thought you'd still be out!" Something was wrong, she was staring downwards. Ignoring this, I seized her injured hand into the kitchen and ran it under the cold tap.

"Here." I said and pressed a thick wad of paper towels onto the cut. Mum giggled softly.

"You're acting like a little mother now. You'll have to watch out in case Sora decides to impregnate you-.."

"Mum!"

She tossed her long hair away from her eyes and glanced upwards. In the morning light of the kitchen window, I could see her properly now.

Her lips were caked on thick in dried blood while scratches adorned her cheeks. One of her beautiful blue eyes was puffy and the other, red from what looked like tears. I felt my heart plummet like a stone and my mouth drop open in seeing her in such a state. This was why she was reluctant to look at me.

Mum realised her slip and quickly flashed me a small smile. "Nothing to worry about, love."

That however didn't stop me panicking and the hysteria rising in my voice. "_Nothing to worry about? _Have you seen a mirror? What the hell happened? Have you been fighting?"

"Shush now - you'll end up getting the neighbours round. No, I was out walking and ending up falling flat on my face due to these silly heels!" She laughed. She _actually _laughed! I stood dumbstruck, not at all taking this in. Her laughter seemed waaay to cheery - too false and high pitched. She was blushing and sweating heavily at the same time, beads of it on her bruised neck - not a good combination for trying to fob someone off with an excuse!

I imagined her, walking alone on the streets, wobbling dangerously in her stupid shoes. Phantom hoodies came from all directions with their weapons, hurting her - _hurting my mum _as she struggled to escape, cry, scream.

I suddenly clapped my hands over my mouth and managed to vomit all over the floor and myself, leaving me with that horrible acidic taste and an empty stomach.

Everything blacked out for a few moments. I was aware of mum peeling off my sodden clothes and helping me into a bath. How she managed to drag me upstairs to the bathroom? I didn't know. Here she was - all beaten up and more concerned about _me_. She fiercely scrubbed at my skin and raked at my hair until the horrible smell finally subsided. I flung my arms around her neck - soapy and wet - and began to cry.

"Kairi - stop, you're getting _me _all wet!" She saw my face. "Oh stop that silly crying - you don't have to go back downstairs in a mo and clean up all that sick, do you?"

I shook my head mutely, not at all trusting myself to quite open my mouth just yet. I let her fuss over me like a baby and towel me dry, then whip some clean pajamas on me before tucking me into my own bed and closing the curtains - even though it was only mid-morning - and letting me get some sleep.

But how could I exactly? Mum comes home all black and blue and spins me some stupid cover up story. She _had _to have gotten beaten up by some random yobbos - no Amanda Wakely ebony studded heels could have done that much damage! And what was she doing out so early anyway? Nothing made sense as more questions decided to inflict their wrath upon me and now I was getting a serious headache. I was also shaking now but a small part of me wanted to call Namine or Sora or one of my other friends and sob my worries down the line to them. But I couldn't due to two things;

Number one; I was clearly in no state to.

Number two; Calling them would somehow make things 'real'. I wanted to escape within my dreams where it wasn't.

**-&-**

I ended up staying in for the remainder or the weekend, mostly in my room and ignored the random texts and calls from my friends. I'd decided to spend my Sunday being calm, I'd apologise to them tomorrow.

Mum obviously couldn't exactly go out in the state she was in, so we found an ancient packet of 'cake mix' at the back of one of the kitchen cupboards and decided to make it together. It went horribly wrong of course, but we still had fun licking the bowl out and stuff anyway.

I guiltily avoided looking at her directly whenever I could. Whenever I did, I was scared I'd suddenly burst into tears. She probably sensed this, but neither of us breathed a word about it. At least her bruises has seemed to heal a little by Monday morning though, and her scratches too. She looked a million times better than I did when I woke up, with her newly washed hair and awesome white jeans, while I sat at the table, dark-eyed and bleary.

"Are you alright, love?" She handed me my schoolbag and bent down to peer into my face. I guess I was so tired because I'd listened to her and dad arguing most of the night, after he came home from work. She must have been totally wasted too, but she didn't show it.

I didn't bother to pass comment on any of this, but nodded meekly, grabbed my bag and headed out the door.

I was truly dreading arriving at school and having my friends pelt questions at me to why 'I've been anti-social this weekend' - I was afraid I'd end up shouting at them or something.

To make matters seemingly worse, it was also one of those sweltering hot days where everyone would much rather be skipping school and hanging out at the beach all day. I probably would have gone too if not for the little nagging voice at the back of my mind. It _was _our last year before college and we literally had to do well or die trying. Not that I've done whoppingly great in earlier exams though - I always cram hard the night before and curse myself to 'Why the heck didn't I start studying ages ago??' You get the idea.

Namine, Sora and Riku always somehow manage to scrape their A's and B's, even though they're as bad as I am at studying, damn them.

I was approaching the school gates, I could feel my sandals sticking to my feet and my face heating up. I still didn't have a clue how I was going to explain my one-day absence. I wonder if I would successfully be able to lie to them, without revealing the whole truth.

After I managed to dump my heavy textbooks in locker 404 – I made my way to tutor, where a certain familiar blonde nearly toppled me over.

"Where have you beeeeeen?" Namine whined. "I called you about seven times yesterday! Sora, Yuna and Roxas even tried to!"

It wasn't very hard to imagine her with a wagging tail..

"Sorry Nam, I wanted a quiet weekend I guess." I shrugged and headed over to our desk where the rest of our friends were waiting.

"Seen a ghost?" I laughed at their expressions.

"We like, thought you'd died or something." Selphie muttered and inspected her perfectly manicured nails.

"As much as I'm glad that you were worried about me, Selph," I patted her mockingly. "I wasn't feeling too well yesterday. No biggie."

"Wait – I thought you said you wanted a quiet weekend?"

"Stop flapping Namine. Same thing."

"You looked _fine _at the island.." Selphie was determined to get at me, wasn't she?

"Selphie, you shouldn't say things like that!" Yuna mumbled. Selphie turned at glared at her until the poor girl blushed crimson. She also looked pointedly at Tidus, and I had a feeling that the feeling went far deeper than I wanted to know.

Sora must have seen the distress on my face and he tactfully changed the subject to the coming blitzball finals – something that all the guys would be willing to involve themselves in. Later, when we were seated at the back of history together, he leaned over and gave me a small hug.

"You don't have to talk about this weekend if you don't want to." He promised.

I didn't get it – did he have secret Sora-cam into my brain? How did he realise I was still worried about that? I was so in shock that it didn't even register to me that our bodies were pressed together _moments _ago! I felt the relief wash over me as the end of the lesson bell rang for break and soon enough, we were seated outside in the quad, under an old tree.

Wakka, Tidus and Roxas began a totally boring and disgusting conversation on who would 'do' Natalie Reynolds – the head cheerleader (and then Riku jumped in, eager to share his own graphic views). Selphie. Namine and Yuna nattered on and on about clothes, boys makeup .. Boring.

I don't think anyone noticed me moodily slope off – maybe I'll go and find Yuffie and Tifa somewhere in the canteen, I don't know.

"Anti-social much?" I hissed and shoved a few coins into a vending machine in an empty corridor, leading to Religious Studies. I stabbed viciously at the buttons and sneered to myself when the machine took too long to distribute my purchase. God – what was _wrong _with me? Why the heck was I down an empty corridor while everyone was out in the sunshine, having fun?

_It could have been anyone in this school_, I couldn't help myself thinking. _Anyone in this school could have possibly beaten my mum up._

I choked and sent my can of soda to the floor, splashing loudly. My eyes welled up painfully – partly because the soda had gone up my nose and partly angry at myself that I was so damn paranoid. Plus, as soon as the bell rang again, a teacher would surely come along and see the massive coke stain on the floor!

The tears begun to fall freely now. I picked up the can and angrily tossed it into a nearby bin. I felt a hand on my back and nearly died of fright. My head whipped round and my mood once again, plummeted as Sora peered at me worriedly.

Kill me now.

"Kai, what's wrong?" He glanced at the floor but then his gaze returned to me.

"Nothing," I said stubbornly. "I spilt some soda."

"Yeah I kinda gathered that," he laughed uneasily. "But Kairi – you've been .. Well, you've been a little distant all day."

Oh yeah I forgot – Sora was annoyingly perceptive.

"Period." I said quickly. As soon as the word was out of my mouth, I wanted to slap myself for being so stupid. I could see Sora raise his eyebrows but he didn't comment.

"I mean – I guess I'm not feeling too good again. I don't like being social when I'm like this." I began to gabble.

"Uh-huh." He still wasn't convinced.

"No, seriously!"

"Do you remember when we were kids?" He asked suddenly and leaned against the vending machine. "We used to play those weird games?"

"Yeah," I remembered now. "In that plastic house at the park. I got mad at you once and I refused to let you in. Then I hit you with a plastic teapot and you started crying." He blushed at the memory and lightly pushed me.

"Did not. I never cry – anyway, I mean those games when we used to be a family and have lots of pretend kids and stuff."

"Haha yeah – we were married and even had a pretend wedding in the shed!"

We laughed and kept recalling our fondest memories as kids together . Almost a lifetimes worth of special sleepovers and playing around at each others houses. We used to be totally inseparable – closer than twins.

My heart ached a little – Sora and I didn't really have a lot of time nowadays to spend a huge amount of time together. Usually we all hung out in a big group together and talked to whoever we wanted. Even though I had Namine, and he had Riku – we were still best friends, nearly able to read each others minds.

The shrill sound of the bell shattered our peaceful moment together and we both stood there awkwardly. He had English and I had French now.

"You better run Kairi, before a teacher sees the mess you made," he stared pointedly at the floor. "Honestly – you're a klutz."

"And you're a bag of hormones." I threw back and smiled weakly. He had cheered me up without me even realizing it – a good example of the effect he had on me.

"Whatever," he laughed. "I got Ms. Pearson so I better run – see you later Kai!" He disappeared through the now-milling crowd. I stood and watched him for a few seconds, before a few cocky lower year boys, decided to elbow me out of the way to see if I was still alive.

All the way to French, I couldn't help wondering what would become of Sora and I. Our moment at break and our moment on the beach seemed to be the only times we've talked alone for a while. It felt like we were sometimes miles apart – when in reality, it was only minutes. I really hoped we'd stay at least friends for a long time, I'd really hate to lose him.

Life isn't that kind though. Nothing was ever _that_ easy. For now, I'd have to hope.


	4. My Social Life Crumbles

**Five updates in four days - Teehee! I've now made it my ob jective to finish this fic before September. As for Cyberspace, Anger and Betrayal 3 - My other fics I'm working on too, I'm not too sure how long they'll take at the mo. Betrayal 3 will take a while.**

**Anyway, once again please enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**

* * *

**

****

Resistance

Chapter Four: My Social Life Crumbles

-&-

It was around half four and my friends had dragged me into _Raffino's _cafe straight after school and demanded that I order what I want, because I "looked a bit like a ghost hee-haww".

I recalled inwardly sighing and dumped my bag crammed full of homework and textbooks on the crimson seat beside me, while the group wedged themselves in either side, the booth seemed to hold us all without any difficulty, and Yuffie and Tifa had been invited along too.

Luckily, Sora was wedged in next to me – his shoulder pressed up against mine due to the number of us. I couldn't tell if he was as aware of it as I was. I had to laugh though, every time someone wanted to move to scratch their nose or something, the rest of us had to move to accommodate them. It was pretty funny.

Roxas entered in through the sliding door and waved to us, we waved back and I inwardly groaned as he motioned us to move up and let him squeeze him.

"Are you joking?" Yuffie giggled. "We'll suffocate at this rate."

Roxas was nonplussed. "Ah well." He laughed. "Come on guys – I know you can do it!"

I grumbled silently and we all squashed closer together to fit in the annoying spikey-haired blonde. I noticed Sora had lifted up his arm and wound it round the back of my seat for more space. He didn't seem to mind when I was forced to push up against his chest by a protesting Selphie on the other side of me. I blushed slightly when I realised just how muscular and steady he was. I guess I really _haven't _been paying much attention lately.

My embarrassment was thankfully interrupted as the friendly owner approached our table and asked what we wanted.

"Chips please." Said Yuffie.

"Salad," demanded Selphie. "No mayo."

"Steak burger – extra chips." Riku, Wakka and Tidus blurted out at the same time

"Just a strawberry milkshake and a muffin please." Yuna requested.

"Ah a muffin sounds good, me too please." Tifa smiled.

"Hotdog." Namine said.

"Want to share some chips with me?" Sora turned and asked me. I nodded and avoided his eyes.

"Alrighty then." The owner smiled, slightly confused at the amount of orders and walked off to hand them to the kitchen.

"Is anyone doing Mr. Fox's assignment?" Namine asked. "On calculating the momentum of a skydiver?"

Riku snorted. "I never listen to Mr. Fox – Physics absolutely sucks. Biology is better."

"Are you taking it for college then?" Roxas asked.

"Yup. Oh damn that reminds me – who's going where?" Riku glanced at each of us around the table.

"Destiny College." Sora, Yuna, Tidus and I replied. Riku nodded, he was going too.

I noticed that Namine had stayed quiet and had gone a strange colour. I leaned across Sora and nudged her silently. She looked at me fearfully and glanced away.

"Namine, what about you?" Riku questioned and the booth went silent, turning to her reaction. Namine reminded me of a fox trapped in the headlights of a car. She looked at me again and mumbled something that we couldn't hear. She tried again, her voice a little louder.

"Everton Greene College."

My insides went cold and I suppressed a shiver that travelled up my spine. There was a strange roaring in my head and a ringing in my ears. Namine was my best friend, besides Sora – and she was going to be leaving me forever in a couple of short months. I could feel my heartbeat increase at the very thought and my breathing become laboured. I could see Sora at the corner of my eye, watching my reaction carefully. Namine was staring at me wearily too.

"You're going away?" I blurted out.

"Y-Yes."

The table became clearly uncomfortable as everyone's gazes turned away from us. I clenched my fists in my lap and resisted the urge to have a go at her. Of course – she could go wherever she liked, I didn't own her after all. I just wish she'd told me a little sooner..

"I'm going there too," Roxas said. "I got the acceptance letter last week."

"Oh really?" Riku was enthusiastic to direct the attention away from me and Namine. "Dude – I hope you meet some chicks there."

I didn't bother to tune in what the rest of the conversation was. I stared defiantly into the table and refused to look at anyone – especially Namine. I couldn't believe she'd left me in the dark about this! As soon I was accepted for Destiny College – I remember calling her to tell her my great news and expecting her to relay her news back to me. If I'd known sooner, then I would have enjoyed every moment I spent with my friends. I would have cherished it.

Now, I just had the feeling that I was going to lose everyone very soon. Our group may very well soon break apart.

Under the table, Sora had gently wrapped his hand around my pale one. He leant down to my head and asked me if I wanted to leave. I shook my head sharply and glanced into his aquamarine eyes, silently apologising. It seemed pretty minimal that he was actually touching my hand now, compared to the thought of losing one of my closest friends, not a lot mattered. Even as our food arrived and everyone thankfully dug in, I could see her picking at her hotdog and barely contributing to the conversation. She was in deep thought, I couldn't tell anything from her blank facial expression.

"Kairi?"

"Huh, what?" I glanced away from Namine to see the rest of the table staring at me. It was Selphie who called me.

"I was asking," she sighed theatrically. "Who you're going to the prom with."

"Prom?" I said blankly. "What prom?"

"_The Prom_, silly," Tifa smiled. "You know, the end of the year one? The one where we all get to go wild?"

"Oh." My heart dropped. I had forgotten all about the announcement from Mr. Kasey today. After our exams and before we officially leave school – we had the stupid dance which was mandatory that we all attend. Something about team spirit. I wasn't listening.

"I might pull a sickie," I announced. "I really can't be bothered with it." I nearly burst out laughing at their horrified expressions. Selphie was the first to break the silence with her deafening shriek.

"Whaaaaaat? You're not going?!"

"Probably not."

"Did no one ask you?"

I flushed red. "Selphie – Kasey only just announced it today! I haven't even had time to consider anyone." I was really beginning to become irritated now.

"But you have to come to the Prom!" She still persisted. "I'll even let you meet some of my ex-boyfriends, they might think you're pretty and want to go with you."

"Selphie, NO."

"Your mum would want you to go-.."

At the mention of my mother, I went rigid and glared at her with the most poisonous look I could. She abandoned her sentence and closed her mouth – staring disgustedly back at me. Was I breaking some sort of crime by not going to Prom? NO. Gosh she was so annoying!

"I'm going." I snapped, stood up on the leather seating and hopped over the back. I threw some money on the counter for my uneaten food and escaped the building as fast as my legs would allow. HOW DARE Selphie bring my mother into this? She didn't know my mum.

Some part of me was wondering if I was being waaay too sensitive – that part was quickly eradicated by the building anger within me. I was literally seeing red and very tempted to knock random people out of my way on the pavement. I was like a wired bomb that would explode at any minute. I'll bet by now, they would all be talking about me, back at the café. Whatever. I didn't care.

If the group was splitting apart – why the hell did I have to take the brunt of it? Let them handle it. I'd go totally off on my own.

I knew I was behaving absolutely selfishly and stupidly. The weekend had been getting to me all day and my mood wasn't even that good to start off with this morning. Probably the very worst day of my school career. No – _the worst day of my life._ What would they all think of me now? I don't think I'm moody that often, so they wouldn't 't be able to blame it on that. Plus I'm too scared to get all confrontational most of the time. I'm insecure.

Insecure and now apparently alone.

I hadn't noticed that during my thoughts, I had unconsciously led myself home and was surprised to see myself outside my front door. I grumbled and dug my hands in my bag for something that felt like a front door key. I unlocked the door, entered and slammed it closed behind me, with more force than really needed.

My dad was home from work early and was lounged around on the sofa. He glanced up to see me slouch into the room and his eyebrows knitted together.

"You shouldn't keep slamming things around like that, Kairi," he said sternly as I passed. "I'll be the idiot who has to fix it."

I resisted the urge to scream myself silly back at him, instead I nodded sharply and ran up the stairs to my room, slamming my door a little quieter this time. I threw myself onto the lumpy bed that was about six years old and buried my head into my pillow.

I must have fallen asleep as the next thing I knew, someone was banging on my door and my mum walked in, looking slightly tired and weary.

"Kairi honey – you alright?"

I mumbled incoherently, wishing she would just go away.

My mum patted my back gently and slipped a hand under the pillow to feel my forehead.

"You're very warm Kairi, do you feel ok?"

Not that she mentioned it. I felt a little shaky and my head was pounding I slowly sat up on the sheets and shook my head. She gave me a sympathetic look and leaned over to kiss my burning forehead.

"Do you want dinner, honey?"

"What time is it?"

"Past seven."

I groaned – so I really did fall asleep. That means I had lost time to do my homework and fix my social life.

"Not really," I replied. "Maybe just a cold sandwich."

"I'll bring you up a wet flannel too," she decided. "You really don't look so good at all."

"I don't _feel _so good."

She laughed and her face turned serious again. "If you're going to be sick Kairi – please run to the bathroom – I don't want to spend hours cleaning it off the floor again. Last time, your father -.." She stopped mid sentence and glanced at me. "Well, just make sure you do, alright?"

I nodded and studied her face. The bruises seemed to be on the mend – even after only a day. My gaze moved down to the hand that was on my forehead earlier and I continued to stare.

More little scratches. Three of them.

She caught me looking, confused and smiled, telling me she was klutzy and managed to nick herself with a razor this morning. I shrugged, too tired to object and fell back onto the bed, exhausted and nauseous.


	5. Secrets and Lies

**Hey guys - I'm back from France! I'm also home after about a week of being around my Uncle too. I kinda miss him but I'll live I guess - he's pressuring me to get a job now and he's cutting off my pocket money in October, so guess I'll have to get the fics in fast. Anyway, inbetween watching old seasons of Buffy - I managed to get this chapter up (: Enjoy.**

* * *

**Resistance**

**Chapter Five: Secrets and Lies**

**-&-**

In the end, the doctor determined my illness: Influenza.

So while I was coughing and spluttering in the comfort of my own room, my friends were at school doing goodness knows what. I was secretly pleased that mum was worried enough to give me the rest of the week off school, so I didn't need to worry what on earth I'd say to Namine, Sora ect. Until Sunday night. Yay.

The downside was that I was practically _strapped _to my bed with the bed sheets tucked tightly under my neck. I could also see that dad wasn't too happy that I was missing so much school – especially when exams are so close, so he made mum go down to the school and pick up some extra work for me to catch up on. Everyday I glared at the pile of it on my bedside table – loathing it. Why did dad have to be such an old-fashioned person?

The week flew by way too quickly and I soon found myself Monday morning, terribly wishing I was still ill. All weekend, I'd kept my mobile off and didn't answer the home phone when it rang.

Mum had already left for work when I woke up, her bruises were all but gone with a few yellowy exceptions.

I deliberately took time having a shower, letting the droplets run slowly down my back and washed my hair with my strawberry scented shampoo. I chewed my toast at the rate of a funeral procession and until I was late and could put it off no longer, I unwillingly grabbed my bag and left.

I managed to avoid my friends and dumped my stuff in my locker. I looked at my timetable and realised I had a free period – dammit, I could have wasted more time at home! I sighed and took out my English Anthology textbook and made my way to the library.

I managed to find an empty, quiet table at the back where I was hidden by a heavy mahogany bookcase and opened the textbook, trying to make sense of the poems and somehow take notes. I was in the middle of annotating my 4th poem, when a couple of familiar voices burst loudly into the library, causing the librarian – Mrs. Flower to shush them.

My eyes widened as I realised that it was Selphie and a couple of other girls in my class, Lauren and Jessica. They whispered and giggled together, slowly and painfully making their way over to where I was sitting. I moved closer behind the bookcase. I really didn't wanna handle them right now.

"-.. So stupid." I could hear Lauren's words.

"That sounds wild," Jessica laughed. "I hate people like that."

"Yeah," Selphie agreed. "Speaking of wild. You should hear what Kairi did the other day.."

At the sound of my name, my heart stopped and I started to break out into a cold sweat. My eyes narrowed.

"Kairi Drewe?" Jessica asked. "What about her?"

Selphie looked pleased at the thought of dishing out some gossip, she motioned to the nearby table in front of my bookcase and the other two girls sat down either side of her. Selphie theatrically cleared her throat and moved her gaze between them.

"Last week," she said. "Me and my group were at that café – you know, _Raffino's_. And we were talking. Then the subject of colleges came up and which college we were gonna go to. Kairi was already acting really weird and she looked so pale and stuff – ick!" Selphie mocked a shiver and giggled. "Anyway, that weirdo was talking about how she was going to miss prom because she was so unpopular and can't get a date and stuff – so I asked 'why not', and she totally flipped and went crazy – knocking the tables over and leaping over the furniture!"

"What?" Jessica stared open-mouthed.

"I always knew something was up with her," Lauren said wisely. "She always like attaches herself to Riku and Sora, doesn't she? What a freak."

I was shaking with anger. Selphie was bitching about me and I was sitting here doing _nothing_. How dare she tell people that I went_ crazy_ – how the hell did I push all the tables over?! Selphie had never been the nicest person to Selphie was even talking and hanging around these low-lives. A big part of me didn't really want to accept that they were friends, ever since we were little, Selphie and I and the others used to hate them. I didn't understand what had changed. And to make the situation worse, she was selling me out to them!

My knuckles turned white as they gripped the side of the table and I struggled to control my anger. I could feel it seeping out every inch of my skin and gliding across the air - it would be so easy to just.. Leap out from behind the bookcase and slap some sense into that idiot.. But no, I really couldn't do that. Especially after what Selphie had just let on to them, about my 'mental' issues. One teeny case of assault would be enough to convince them that I'm a total psycho.

I made up my mind and grabbed my forgotten Anthology textbook, throwing my bag over my shoulders and took the long way to the Library door so as the 'three stooges' wouldn't glance up and see me. I was afraid what I'd do if they did.

The air was much cooler outside in the courtyard and I managed to find a secluded little spot behind the old arch. It didn't have a bench inside the alcove but I made do and sat on the ground. I didn't care how dirty it was. I just wanted to be alone.

**-&-**

"You're late," Mr. Fox sighed as soon as I slid into the darkened Physics classroom. "Ten minutes at break, okay? Get your book open to page sixty-eight, we're doing Radiation."

I merely nodded and tried to keep a steady face as the rest of the students stared at me as I walked past, some giggled. I found my seat at the back of the room next to Namine and gratefully sank down into it. Namine peered at my face worriedly while Riku, who was in front of us, turned to flash me a sympathetic smile.

I pretended not to notice their silent confusion and flipped open my Science book, turning to the correct page and scribbling a few notes into my workbook. Namine was the first to break the silence.

"Are you ok?" It was such a simple question, but yet I couldn't answer without the moisture gathering at the corners of my eyes. I really didn't know where to begin with my problems.

"Yes." One word seemed enough to make sure that my voice didn't crack with the emotion that I was feeling at the moment. I took down some more notes."

"It's just... You don't seem alright," Namine said quietly. "This isn't about the college thing is it?"

"No." I answered quickly. I sighed and moved my glance to her face, thanking the lord that Mr. Fox had just turned out the lights so we could watch a clip or something or another on the small TV at the front of the room. Even in the darkness, I could see the worry shining out from Namine's eyes. I kept my voice low that Riku wouldn't be able to hear.

"I have a lot of stuff going on right now," I said carefully. "College is the least of my worries.. Although I'm _soo glad _you decided to tell me your plans last minute!" It came out with my venom than I intended. I took another deep breath and continued. "I think I'm just so stressed out at the moment, Namine. My parents have been acting kind of weird, the final exams are coming and some people are being total assholes."

"You don't mean me do you? Kairi - I'm so, so sorr-.."

"Shh! It's alright Nam, I'm not talking about you," my eyebrows knitted together and I worriedly glanced to the front of the room. "Namine, what I'm about to tell you - you MUST promise to keep to yourself, ok?"

She nodded feverently, her blonde locks whipping around her head and leaned closer to me. I swallowed and whispered fast.

"This morning I came in a little early and went to the Library to study. While I was in there, Selphie came in too," I paused. "With Jessica and Lauren."

I could almost feel the horror and disgust radiating from Namine's body. She turned to me with her eyebrows raised so high, they were in her hair and her mouth had fallen open somewhere along the way. I resisted the urge to laugh and resumed my explanation.

"Remember the other day when I," I swallowed. "When I er.. _Had to go_ from the cafe? Selphie was gossiping about it, to them."

"What?" Namine's voice raised a pitch. "Wha.. Well. Er.. What was she saying?" I clapped a hand over her mouth before Mr. Fox could have a chance to look over and see us talking. When I was sure it was safe, I glared hesitantly at Namine and released my hand.

"She was saying some stuff about me. About how I acted. She was also making up some things as well, making it a juicy little story for them to spread around the school." I said bitterly.

I thought Namine would suddenly burst out with a lot of weak insults for Selphie. Namine wasn't the world's most vicious person but she wasn't exactly the one to leave me feeling hurt, regardless if it was her fault or not. Feeling her silent next to me, kind of unnerved me a little. I wished I could get into her brain just to see what she was thinking. I began to scribble tiny daggers in my book to pass the time and also to keep me from screaming out loud from aggravation.

"Do you believe me, Namine?" I said quietly.

"Yes," she said truthfully. "But... Why would she do that, Kairi? Selphie's been with us for a long, long time. I know she may be a little hard to take, but I don't know if she'd really do something as horrible as this. Maybe she was.. I dunno, _tricking_ you?"

"Into thinking what?" I hissed. "_Let's-Get-Kairi-Pissed-Off-With-A-Pretend-Conversation-Day_ ?! Nam - I was there! I heard everything!"

"Shh - please don't get loud Kairi - I just _meant _that Selphie's our friend."

"Everything ok, guys?" Oh great - now Riku had zoned into our conversation and had now twisted on his stool to gaze at us.

"Just dandy." I snapped.

I said nothing for the rest of the lesson and glared at the TV so hard that my eyes were beginning to hurt from the pressure. Namine made no other attempt to try and talk, afraid that I was going to lose it and shout at her in front of the class. Thankfully, Riku didn't seem to want to get involved either. His male instinct probably told him to butt the hell out and let us get on with our female stuffs.

The lesson also gave me a lot of time to sit and think about my life, and all the weirdness that had become to apparent lately. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on how it all began. At the start of the year maybe? No, that would have been just normal school stress. It must have been when.. When mum came home and was covered in injuries that I started acting.. Different. It really made me question whether Selphie was right or not - had I really been acting out of place for so long? Maybe it was time for some damage control.

Mr. Fox gave us our homework and the bell sounded for break. He left the room pretty quickly, so I guess my 10-minute detention was all but forgotten. I put my stuff away and slung my bag over my body. I smiled in Namine's direction as soon as she got up from her stool. She stared at me for a short while and gently threw her arms around me.

"I'm sorry Kai, I really do believe you, I really do! Bu-.."

"But Selphie is meant to be our friend and it makes no sense," I finished for her. "Yeah, I know. And Namine, I'm sorry too, I think everything is getting to me at the moment. It's st-.."

"Stress?" Namine offered. I cringed and smiled, she knew me well.

"Y-Yeah."

She shrugged. "I guess we all fall a little under, huh?" She waved to Riku, who was waiting outside the classroom door for us. He waved back and wearily looked at me. I smiled warmly at him and asked about the new blitz ball season. We both were not really interested in the sport, but it gave us an excuse to talk comfortably.

**-&-**

I shrugged off my bag as soon as I got home and flopped on the sofa - big plans of relaxing in front of the TV all night were building in my head.

In the end, I didn't talk to Selphie all day and thankfully, she didn't share a word with me either. She didn't even look at me or give any indication I was there - which suited me fine really. I didn't want to face the police if I manage to tear off the hair from her pretty little head.. Namine didn't share a word with her either and kept close to me all day to reassure me she was on my side. I don't think anyone else of the group managed to sense that something was wrong. Riku was still passing off this morning as 'girl troubles'.

The rest of the day went pretty quickly and I even managed to smile and laugh along the way. I decided that I no longer cared was Selphie did or said about me, because I knew the truth and I was pretty willing to ignore her and be the better person. As for Jessica and Lauren - well, I didn't know _what _they were doing and even if they passed the story along. I guess I might find out tomorrow at school or something.

"Hey honey," my mum had just come through the front door and threw her keys on the table. "How was your day?"

"So-so," I muttered. "Tidus made milk come out of his nose and Sora and Riku challenge each other to a cookie eating competition. It was kinda funny."

"Uh-huh. Sounds good." Mum pulled back the curtains a little and gazed out at the neighbourhood. I carelessly flicked channels until a game show seemed pretty safe for me to watch.

"Windybank also said that we have our music exam coming up pretty soon and that we got to practise a lot - so I think I'm going to have to go over to like Sora's house or something and use his keyboard."

"Yes, you should."

"And OH," I leapt up off the sofa. "Miss Pearson said that I was one of her best students, so she's entering me in for the higher English paper!" I smiled and pumped my fist in the air.

"Cool."

My smile faltered and I pouted. "Aww come on, mum - you've always said that I should try harder at school and stuff, and here I am! And you're all distracted!"

Her mouth became tight-lipped and turned up at the corners to what I assumed to be a smile - except it looked more like a painful grimace. I rolled my eyes and gave her a hug, she jumped a little at the contact but I ignored it and glanced up into her face.

"You'll help me study tonight, right?"

"I can't," her eyes quickly darted from the front door and back to me again. "You dad's home early tonight. Can you not go to Sora's or someone else's house tonight, hon?"

"But, I don't really want to. I was planning on staying here-.."

"No - I think that's a really good idea!" My mum pasted on a weird smile again and began to walk me to the front door. "You like Sora right? He's a good friend to you - in fact.." She clapped her hands together in excitement. "Why don't you sleep over there tonight and you can walk to school with him tomorrow? Just pack a small bag, it'll be fine.."

"Mum!" I said seriously. "What's up with you? Why are you forcing me over to Sora's all of a sudden?"

"You don't see enough of him!"

"I see him every day at school, mum."

"You can go to someone else's house then.. Namine's or Yuna's or.. Selphie's."

I visibly winced at Selphie's name. Ignoring it, I shook my head and stared defiantly at her. "Do you want me out of the house or something? Oh my god - you're not having an affair are you?"

"As if," mum snapped. "Most kids beg to go out and stay at their friend's houses - especially on a school night! Why don't you just listen to me, Kairi and go out and enjoy yourself."

"As you said, it's a school night and I need to study." I was starting to get seriously weirded out now. Why were my mother's eyes frantically darting all around the room and settling on the door? I swallowed hard and ran a hand through my tousled hair. I was about to question her as to why she's acting.. This way, when a car door slammed close by and I saw her body stiffen at the sound. A few minutes later, the door opened to reveal my dad stomp through the door in his work suit. Oh yeah - she mentioned he was coming back early.

"What's this?" He said quietly and dumped his briefcase by the door. "A welcome home party?"

"Kairi was just leaving," my mum had retreated further into the house and was now arranging flowers in a vase. "One of her little friends invited her round, isn't that nice?"

"School night." Dad grunted.

"I know," my mum nodded. "Kairi said she's taking her books with her, it'll be nice to have a friend to study with, huh Kairi?"

I silently nodded, not trusting to open my mouth just yet. Dad glowered at me for a few seconds before shrugging out of his overcoat and stepping past me. An involuntary shiver made its way down my spine, for some reason, I was scared of looking behind my back.

"Well," he said. "Go then, if you're going."

I didn't need to be told twice. I grabbed my schoolbag and slipped into my shoes once again and made a dash for it. I felt sympathy toward my mother for staying in that horrible atmosphere. The problem was, I had no where to go now and I didn't have my books for my lessons tomorrow - let alone clean clothes. Namine said she was going somewhere with her parents this evening and I didn't know where Yuna lived exactly. Tifa and Yuffie fell into the same category as Yuna and I would never _dream _of going to Selphie's house - she'd probably make up some story of me being a tramp and living off the streets. I sighed, all my female companions were out. Which meant I'd have to turn to my male ones. Riku lived closest but I didn't want to hear his parents' daily arguments. Looks like Sora was going to get a visit from me, after all.

I made up my mind and set off down the garden path, ignoring the gate and leaping over it. I couldn't be sure, but the exact moment my shoes hit the pavement again - a sound came from somewhere behind me.

A slap, maybe.


	6. Of Sleepovers and Situations

**Hey there again guys! I'm a little preoccupied at the moment because I found a really good place on teh interwebz where you can watch TV shows online - so I'm slowly making my way through Buffy xD I'm thinking next of watching Lost, One Tree Hill and any other shows you guys can recommend?**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

**Resistance**

**Chapter Six: Of Sleepovers and Situations**

**-&-**

"Thanks for letting me stay tonight, Jenny."

Sora's mum ruffled my auburn hair fondly and winked. "That's totally fine Kairi, you're always welcome anyway. Just make sure you rope my son into some of that studying tonight, hmm?"

"Will do." I laughed and she left the room. I sighed and made myself comfortable on Sora's bluey-greyish bedspread; he was downstairs getting snacks for us. I looked around the room - familiarizing myself with everything in it. It's honestly been a while since I've been in it - I remembered the light coloring always used to make me feel so calm, especially if I had a hard day such as today, Sora would invite me round for dinner and we'd used to play in here all the time as kids. I missed that.

"I AM the man!" Sora exclaimed and managed to shut the door behind him with absolutely no hands. He dumped the goodies in his arms on the bed next to me and smirked. "Man bring food. Woman do nothing."

"Woman going to kick your butt at Xbox," I pointed to it. "Man prepare to cry."

"You wish," I laughed. "Come on then, what did you bring back for me?"

"Coke, Gummy sweetie thingies, Doritos - and lots of them. You're not one of those crazed diet-loving girls, are you?"

"As if." I snorted and reached for one of the bright orange bags of Doritos and a can of coke.

It was around 5 o' clockish and I was trying very hard not to think of my mum and my dad back at home. Nor of the slapping sound I heard, when I left - I definitely didn't want to think about that. I considered asking Sora if his parents were weird, but he only lived with his mum, so I maybe overstepping my boundaries to mention his dad. I didn't know.

Sora brought me out of my reverie by chucking what looked like an old pillow and a sleeping bag at me.

"Don't be fooled - it's for me."

"Then why bruise my face with it?" I grumbled.

"I felt like it." He laughed and I laughed along with him. I liked this feeling - it made me high.

I smiled. "Anyway, don't worry about it - _I'll _sleep in the bag."

He jumped onto the bed beside me and leaned back resting his head on his hands. "Nah don't worry about it, Kai-Kai. You're the guest - you get the bed."

"But I feel bad," I protested. "Aww come on Sor-Sor, you really wanna make me feel all guilty inside?"

"How about you stop worrying," he suggested. "You're putting yourself through a lot Kairi, I've not seen anything like it. I really wish you'd.. Well, calm down. You'll go all grey before you hit twenty. I'm really ok, with taking the sleeping bag and the floor tonight."

"This isn't just about sleeping bags is it?" I said quietly.

"No," he agreed, serious now. He sat up and faced me with inquisitive eyes. "I want to know what's going on, Kairi."

"Where should I start?" I muttered and pretended to be suddenly interested in the stitched design on his bedspread. My heart was beating faster and loud that I was almost positive he would hear it. I could feel the blush creep up onto my face and my mouth run dry - damn, why did Sora have this effect on me? He was only asking what's up with me, for goodness sake - like any friend should!

"Friends, family, school." I shrugged and tried not to look too bothered about it. Sora didn't look too convinced and continued to bore into me with his stare. If he wasn't my best friend, I may have been slightly annoyed by it.

"Selphie?"

My mouth dropped open as my head whipped around to face him. "Wha.. ?"

"You've been avoiding her today - and vice versa," he smirked. "I do notice these things."

"Well.. _Un_-notice them," I grumbled. "Look it's complicated, ok? She said some things that aren't entirely true and I'm a little pissed off about them, Namine also knows as well and she's already agreed to stick by me, so we really don't have to do this right now, Sora."

"Yeah, well it _sounds _complicated."

"Like you wouldn't believe."

We sat in complete silence for a few moments, it wasn't unpleasant though - it was a more comfortable and companionable silence. I listened to the birds outside Sora's open window as the early evening rolled in over the horizon. I could see the clouds rolling slowly overhead - strange shapes forming in my mind as I watched. I was unaware that Sora had moved a little closer to me and had wound a tanned arm around my shoulders. I didn't expect the sudden contact and tore my gaze away from the sky to stare at him. He smiled sheepishly.

"For what it's worth," he said quietly. "I'm on your side too, Kairi."

I swallowed and felt the moisture at the sides of my eyes prickle. I extended my arms around his neck and closed my eyes.

"Thank you. It means a lot." I whispered. We stayed connected like that for a little while longer. He was physically there for me and I gratefully inhaled his scent and felt my troubles melt away one by one. A wave of calm washed over me like the sea and I could feel my mood rising. It barely registered to me exactly _why _Sora had that particular effect on me and to be honest, I didn't want to know the answer just yet.

For the rest of the evening, Sora's mother tactfully left us alone upstairs and spent her evening in the living room and kitchen. Thankfully, she knew me and trusted her son enough that we wouldn't end up getting into any 'situations'. I don't think my mum could have ever been that trusting, the amount of talks she used to have with me when I was younger, about teenage pregnancy and babies - it was drilled into my head - literally.

Sora and I successfully also managed to _devour _the snacks he had acquired for us with minimal mess and we kicked back with CD's of our favorite bands and his TV. After I completely OWNED him at several of his Xbox games, I glanced at the digital clock on his bedside table to find that it was nearly eleven. We had school tomorrow so that was our cue to bring this little sleepover to an end.

"Aww," Sora pouted when I pointed this out. "Come on Kairi - we hardly ever have sleepovers anymore! Another hour, please?" He finished his begging with puppy dog eyes and I could feel my own eyes rolling about in their sockets.

"We'll be tired tomorrow. I'm not sure I want to get through History with my head on my desk."

"But that's the _best _way to get through History!" He pretended to be shocked. "We sit next to each other anyway, so I'll make sure you don't fall asleep, okay?"

"Do you promise?"

"Cross my heart." He nodded.

So I unwillingly let Sora talk me into another hour filled with yet more Xbox and mindless conversations - which I enjoy, so it wasn't exactly _bad_. The atmosphere seemed to have relaxed between the both of us too, so we comfortably sat side by side on his bed and didn't think anything else of it. When twelve came as fast as I had noticed it, Sora jumped onto the carpeted floor and prepared to roll up in his 'bag'. I shivered and got up to close the window, when I stopped and noticed it was already closed. It must have been absolutely freezing outside and yet here I was - all snug and warm inside his bed.

After he'd turned out the light and wished me goodnight, I repeatedly glanced over the mattress to see him wriggle about on the floor - once bumping his head against the bedside table and cursing quietly to himself. I bit my lip in order to contain my giggle, but he still glanced up to see the bed sheets moving as I lapsed into silent laughter.

"You're evil Kairi, that hurt!" He whispered, laughing as well to show he didn't really mean it. I rolled my eyes again and shifted over the mattress so I was next to the wall. I lifted up the bed sheets and braced myself as the cold seeped in.

"Get in here you idiot," I commanded. "It's cold and uncomfortable down there."

"Just the way I like it." Was his answer.

I hugged myself - the thin grey sweatshirt I had borrowed from him was lacking warmth. If he seriously stopped being so annoying then we could both get some sleep.

"Hurry!"

"No - I'm fine. Don't worry."

I glared into the darkness. "Sora, it's pitch black and I can still see that your lips are blue!"

"Seriously? Cool!"

I allowed myself a small smile. "If you don't get in this damn bed within the next five seconds - _I swear _I'm going to get out and drag you myself! How can I relax and sleep when I know that you're down there like a stubborn caveman?"

I heard him sigh theatrically and spend a while just trying to find the zip to release him from the sleeping bag. In the moonlight pouring in through the window, I could see him stand and stretch, the muscles on his arms and torso illuminated by the light. I silently thanked God that it was dark and he couldn't see the evident blush on my cheeks right about now.

"Move over then, Kai."

"I _am _over."

"Really? Gee thanks!"

He climbed down onto the mattress next to me and pulled the covers down on both of us, tightly. I lay there rigid, scared to move just incase my shoulder brushed his bare skin and I pass out or something. I'd never shared a bed with _anyone _let alone a boy. I didn't know what to do. Should I turn and face the wall so he'd be staring at my back or should I turn and face him? These kind of thoughts were whirling around my head like angry bees and fighting each single conclusion I had. I don't think Sora was as worried as me, because he pressed his shoulder against mine.

"Jeez Sora - you're like a block of ice!" I yelped quietly.

"Yeah I know," he laughed uneasily. "Sorry, but you're warm. Therefore I'm stealing your heat."

"No way - give me my heat back!" I giggled.

"Make me." He retorted playfully.

My arm darted out behind me and I grabbed the pillow I was resting on, I yanked it out from underneath my head and brought it down on Sora's face. He stiffened from the 'thump' and he seized the pillow from me and tossed it across the room. He then took a hold of my shoulders and enveloped me in a bone-crushing hug. I gasped for air and scrabbled around - trying to find another possible soft weapon that I could launch at him.

"You'll never win against me!" He whispered and tickled my stomach - I hated the fact he knew my worst weakness.

"Nooo!" I mouthed - too out of breath from laughing and trying to resist him. "Stop you fiend!"

"Sorry, no can do." And he moved on from my stomach, to my arms.

I was just about to suffocate him with his pillow until I suddenly stopped and sat up. He was just about to ask what was wrong, when we both heard clear footsteps making their way along the hallway outside his closed door. Obviously his mother had heard us giggling or was coming along to check that we were asleep anyway. Sora and I both arranged the bed sheets again and lay there - trying to look natural.

"Will your mum be mad about this?" I whispered urgently.

"Mad about what?"

"That we're in the same bed."

"Oh, nah. I doubt she'll be mad about us."

I had to admit that I liked the way he said 'us'. It was like we came together in the package deal. 'Us' made us sound connected and unique. I liked that.

My eyes flapped closed as soon as the door was slowly pushed open and a stream of yellowy light from the landing, leaked into the room. I was pretty sure that Sora was having just as much trouble with breathing as I was at that point. I was half expecting Jenny to shriek '_Kairi - get out of there at once! In fact, get out of this house!' _OR '_Sora, you've shamed this entirely family!' _However, she said nothing of the sort and only stood there for a few seconds, before creeping out as silent as she came in and closing the door once again. I waited until her footsteps disappeared down the hall once more, before turning to Sora and grinning.

"The perfect crime." I heard him chuckle.

"Yes," I agreed. "But now we really should go to sleep."

He groaned. "Yeah yeah - I get it." I laughed silently.

"Goodnight Kairi." He murmured.

"Goodnight Sora." I replied and eased my eyelids closed. We were still facing each other and I was very aware of the sound of his breathing so close to me. I sneakily moved a little closer - disgusting it as a stretch, until our chests were nearly touching. If he noticed, he didn't seem to mind however because he leaned in and ruffled my auburn locks.

"Want me to say something cheesy like '_Sweet dreams my lady'?_" He whispered menacingly. I snorted and playfully whacked him, cringing when my hand brushed his bare stomach. From that point on, we were silent for a little while and didn't say another word. He caught my hand after my 'assault' and continued to hold my wrist. My heartbeat increased.

"You know," he whispered. "I'm still a little cold."

"Really?" I said. I was honestly so tired and out of it that my sub-conscious was now acting on its own. "Let's warm you up."

And I moved as close as I could and extended my arms around him and nuzzled into his chest. I secretly wondered what on earth pushed me to do that and I was almost certain he'd push me away with an uneasy laugh. So you could imagine my surprise when he secured his arms around my waist and settled them there. I could feel his head in my hair.

"Thank you." He whispered once again and we both fell into a comfortable dreamless sleep.

**-&-**

The morning was kind of hectic. We both jolted awake as soon as Sora's alarm went off in our ears and he rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes after hitting 'snooze'. We both sat in silence for a couple of moments as last night's activities came flooding back to us. We caught each others gazes, blushed and had to look away again. After that, we took separate rooms to get washed and dressed in - thankfully, Sora's mum must have woken up long before us, and ironed Sora's clothes AND mine. I had to remember to thank her down at breakfast.

Sora and I were both doing our hair in the mirror, and giggling and we both tried to push each other out of the way of it. I goggled at the size of his tub of hair gel and watched in astonishment as he carefully arranged his spiky locks.

"What?" He said when he noticed me watching. "They don't just come naturally y'know."

The time was getting late, so we grabbed our bags and shot off downstairs for breakfast. Sora lent me a few of his textbooks for my lessons today that he didn't share with me - it was a start a least. No teachers would hopefully shout at me now.

"Well hey kids," Jenny greeted us as we dumped our bags by our shoes and sat at the table. She had left out a pile of toast and tubs of marmalade, jam and something that looked like outdated mustard. She also had a plateful of croissants at our disposal. This is partly why I liked staying at Sora's house so much - his mum worked as a chef as some posh restaurant down town, so she always had something yummy for us to eat. I admit that I envied Sora for that.

"Good night?" She smiled at me and sat down with the morning paper and her coffee.

"Yes, thanks," I grinned with a mouthful of toast. "Sora nearly cried because I beat him at Xbox so much-.."

"You lie Kairi!"

"I can believe that," Jenny chuckled and flicked the page of the newspaper over. "Once when he was just a little boy, I was planning on leaving him with a babysitter to go to a salon appointment I had, and Sora just sat by the front door - crying his eyes out and shouting: 'I'm a girl too mummy, take me with you!'".

I swallowed my toast and burst into a fit of giggles - not at all caring that the brunette next to me was glowering at me and his mother.

"Did you have to tell her that?"

Jenny at this point, was now laughing along with me with tears in her eyes. "Sorry Sora - I just.. _Have _to laugh at that memory of you!" She turned towards me again with a glint in her eye. "Of course, that story wasn't as good as the time when he accidently got into my underwear drawer-.."

"Dear god!" Sora gasped and leaned across the table to clap his hand around her mouth. "I beg you mum - _never, ever _tell her that story!"

I didn't miss the little wink, she gave me when he'd resumed eating.


	7. Towing the Line

**Hey there guys! Whelp - today I HAD to go back to school just for one day so they could give us info on when we started Sixth Form in September (It's basically college).**

**I never knew England could get so damn hot! My friend and I are going really early into town tomorrow to escape the afternoon heat. Plus I really need to buy clothes that adhere to the Sixth Form dress code (Sigh).**

**Wowee - I got my first set of ear piercings about six weeks ago and now I was able to take them out and replace them with some nice stylish ones (: The reason I got them pierced at sixteen was because I've always been scared of having them done (I'm terrified of pain) Plus I heard some really bad stories about getting them done with a gun, but I really don't think they're bad. I won't be getting anything else pierced probably though - it's a pain to constantly maintain them!**

**Wow - this is a much longer chapter than I was planning on - lol. 6,500 words.**

**Please review/alert/fave.**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

**Resistance**

**Chapter Seven: Towing the Line**

**-&-**

"Crap."

None of the stupid problems on the stupid homework made any sense. Who the hell wanted to voluntarily do Maths anyway? Crazy people.

I contemplated logging onto my computer and begging my online friends for help, over MSN or something. I then decided against it after feeling guilty even after turning the damn machine on! So here I was, cursing over a few stupid Algebra problems.

"Alright, alright," I sighed. "So Anne has Y apples and has given X apples to Simon. How many apples does Anne have left?" I grumpily chewed on the end of my demolished pencil. "Well that makes no sense - there's not even any numbers involved! How am I supposed to do this when there are NO numbers?"

There was a few sharp knocks on my door and my mother's voice floated in. "Kairi honey, are you ok?"

"Fine." I grunted and doodled over the question paper.

"Your father wants you home this Sunday, honey. We're having a special dinner, just the three of us - so don't go planning anything - ok?"

"Mrm."

Mum was obviously accustomed to my frustrated one-worded answers and decided to leave me alone and get on with whatever the heck she was doing. I eventually accepted the fact that I _sucked _at Maths and decided to maybe go downstairs and get a snack or something.

I managed to scrounge around and found some milk and cookies - not quite the feast I had at Sora's house, but it'll do.

Ah Sora.

I'd tried not to think about what happened last night and how close we were. Would it be stupid now to still call him my best friend? All day and since I'd returned from school, my mind wandered over to the events of the sleepover and how on earth I could have been so courageous. What the heck could have told my mind to take over my body and cuddle up to him in bed? I blushed at only the very thought of it and my heart beat so fast that I was sure it would break my diaphragm.

At school, he thankfully seemed normal enough. But then again I couldn't read his mind could I? I really hoped that he didn't secretly wish that last night didn't happen. I really hoped that he didn't wish that he'd have just pushed me off or something.

Grr. Rawr.

I returned to my room, satisfied and full and surprisingly willing to tackle the dreaded homework once again. I flipped open my phone to catch the time and discovered that Riku just sent me a text.

_Yo! Parents outta town this weekend guys. Anyone up for a little partayy?_

I smiled inwardly to myself, imagining the group kicking back and partying in Riku's huge house. There would be brightly colored streamers dangling from the staircase and winding their way round the walls in the many rooms. He'd drag out his huge stack of CD's and turn the stereo way up high..

Well screw the homework now, I was in a rebellious mood.

_Sure. Count me in. _I texted back, replaced the phone back onto my desk again and leaned back lazily in my chair until it creaked with protest.

I wondered if to get for Riku a present or something, he wasn't exactly the easiest person in the world to buy for - so I was seriously contemplating on giving him money instead. But with a gift, it's the thought that counts.

My phone rang out a jazzy little tune and I once again flipped it up to see that Yuna was calling me.

"Hey," I greeted. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. My dad has me working in the shop until six. We have no customers at the moment so I'm pretty bored."

Yuna's parents owned a smart little shop called '_Dexi' _on the edge of town and they lived in the appartment above. Yuna was dragged into helping out at the shop weekdays after school by her parents. Pretty darn unlucky, but at least she got paid for her time.

"Ahh. Well I was just attempting the Maths homework, but.. Well you know how I am at Maths."

Yuna laughed. "Yes! I know. At least you have the time to do it though - I might have to cram it all in later, for I go to bed. And that's no fun."

Truth be told, I don't know why I didn't talk as much to Yuna as I did to the others in the group. Yuna was one of the nicest ever people I've met and I didn't make too much of an effort to keep the friendship. Especially with college coming - I was going to have to work harder to talk and be friendly with everyone. There was a small silence over the phone, until Yuna began to speak again.

"Kairi?"

"Yeah?"

"Um.." She paused. "C-Can I talk to you about something?"

My eyebrows raised. "Me? Sure."

"Good!" She burst out, her voice filling with happiness. "Can you come over to the shop or something, right now? Bring the homework if you want. I don't really want to talk over the phone."

"Uhh, ok. I'll be over soon."

She said goodbye and I put the phone back down again. Well that was weird - why would Yuna want to talk to _me _for? I really really hoped it wasn't about the whole 'Selphie' issue and how she noticed the tension, just the same as Sora did - were _all _my friends this perceptive?

I quickly dashed around my room like a whirlwind and pushed everything back into its correct place again, it would be enough to keep my mother off nagging me to tidy up all the time. I gathered my homework into a small bag and slung it over my shoulder and deciding against bringing a jacket after such a hot day. I smoothed down my messy hair in the mirror and skipped downstairs. I slipped my feet into my shoes and wandered into the living room. Dad was lounging around on the sofa with a couple of cans of beer and some kind of sporting event on the television. My nose wrinkled at the strange fuggy smell and I located a few more cans by the plant in the corner.

"I'm going out." I announced. I may as well just have talked to myself - dad didn't even flinch an eyelid. I sighed and stood timidly by the TV, gently waving a hand in front of it until his eyes unwillingly moved from the players, to me.

He frowned. "Get out of the way, Kairi." Even the way he spoke seemed to match the strange smell. It sounded as rough as sandpaper and seemed to grate me. I swallowed a breath I'd just realized I'd been holding and spoke again.

"I'm uh.. Going out to see a friend." I slowly pointed to the front door just in case his awareness was off.

"To see a boy probably," Dad muttered. "And end up getting into trouble."

"No," I replied wearily. "I'm going out to see Yuna actually. She invited me over."

He frowned. "Funny pixie-looking girl? Looks as if she needs to grow a pair?"

"Dad!" I shouted. "She's my friend - don't talk about her like that!"

His brow furrowed and he looked as if he was trying to work out a difficult problem in his head. He shook it and sat up straight, glaring my way. "I'll say what I damn well want, Kairi. You're my daughter and you damn well, _are not going to talk to me like that._"

I shrank back from the dangerous edge in his voice and found myself pressed back-to-back against the front door. He glared at me one more time before pushing past me and heading up the stairs - leaving his cans behind strewn around the room. I calmed my ragged breathing and decided to get out before he had another chance to get at me. Outside, I quickened my pace and ended up running until I was out of breath at the end of the street.

I put the incident from my mind and jogged down the many winding streets and roads towards Yuna's. I didn't really know why I was running - supposedly to keep myself busy so I wouldn't over think things over. Well it worked because by the time I got to _Dexi_ - Yuna waved at me cheerily through the window and I waved back.

"I'm glad you came!" She shot out from behind the till on the counter and hugged me. She was a head shorter than me so she was rather hugging my neck more than anything.

"I felt like getting out," I said truthfully and rustled the books in my hands. "I brought homework though."

"Cool." She beamed and led me to a stylish sofa seated by the window. I could see she was nervous and wrung her hands, looking elsewhere quite a lot. I decided to put her out of her misery and settled my books down next to me.

"So what's wrong?" I said. "You sounded a bit weird on the phone."

"Did I?" She faked her surprise quite badly.

"Yes," I said firmly. "I know I'm not too good at being understanding - but I promise I _will _try to help. Whatever it is."

With these words, she seemed to look a little more confident - even though there was an embarrassed blush quite evident on her cheeks. She took a few deep breaths and stared out into the quiet street.

"I'm in love." She said quietly and closed her eyes.

"With who?" I said gently and placed my hands on her skinny shoulder. She bit her lip and adjusted her white and pink strappy top. Her eyes suddenly went wide and she pasted on a smile that weirdly reminded me of the way my Mum had done a lot when she was trying to hide something.

"Did I offer you a drink or anything? Gosh - you must be thirsty after travelling here!" She gabbled and rushed over to a cooler behind the till and produced two cans of lemonade and returned to the sofa. I took the can thankfully and took long gulps of the ice cold liquid - I hadn't noticed how dehydrated I was until now.

"Thanks, that helped." I smiled. "Now you can't change the subject again. Who are you in love with?" I realized how demanding this sounded. "You know.. If you want to tell me that is."

"I do want to tell you," she answered instantly with a bob of her head. "That's why I asked you round. I want to be able to tell someone how I feel.. Before, it eats me up inside."

"Then I'll listen."

".. I guess," she paused. I guess I've known him for a while - and he knows me just as well.. That's good - right? Gosh, this is harder than I thought.." She took a long swig from her drink. "It wasn't until _that _night on the beach for Riku's birthday, that I really realized my feelings."

"Whoa," I held up my hands and stared at her. "This guy, is in our group?"

"Y-Yes."

"Great!" I exclaimed and threw my arms around her. "That means you'll still hang out with us! If it were someone else, then I figured you'd want to be near them instead.. Oh wow, this is so cool!"

"It wouldn't be weird or anything? Seeing me like.. With him?"

"It would be perfect," I smiled. "It's Tidus - isn't it?"

Her face flushed a bright red and she hid her mouth with her hands. "How did you know?" She gasped.

"I.. Notice these things." I smiled again, it was better to use Sora's words for this.

"Was I too obvious?" Yuna looked distressed now. She set her can of drink down and began to pace over the shiny wooden shop floor, wringing her hands again. I sighed and placed my hands on her shoulders.

"No," I said truthfully. "Anyway - guys don't really realize these types of things - well, _some _don't anyway. But I bet he really likes you too, Yuna. The way you both look at each other when were altogether pretty much speaks for itself. If he didn't like you back then I'd eat my own homework!" We both laughed and I gently patted her brunette head. "Don't worry about any of it," I said. "Just tell him how you feel."

"But it's hard, I've tried before."

"I know, but believe me Yuna - it'll be sooo worth it in the end."

I was really glad to see that her face became it bit happier after that and she actually gave me a genuine smile. But she couldn't fool me, she was still worrying inside.

"What is it?" I said.

She swallowed. "Selphie.. She's been acting - I'm not sure.. But when she's around Tidus, she.."

"Flirts?"

"Yeah," she grimaced. "Sorry - I really don't like to.. Well, gang up on people."

"You've got nothing to be sorry for. Selphie _has _been acting like that - we've all noticed it."

"You have?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "Even Wakka - the witless wonder, when it comes to women."

Yuna giggled. "He _is_ hopeless isn't he?"

I rolled my eyes and grinned. Yuna climbed up onto the sales counter, being careful to mind the display and stared at the ceiling. The little crease of worry between her eyes seemed to have disappeared and she looked more.. Content and more fulfilled. I silently envied her - she knew exactly what she wanted in life and wasn't afraid to admit it to herself. She was a really hard worker and I seriously wouldn't be surprised if Tidus confessed his feelings first. I might tell Wakka to give him a nudge about it. In truth, I really didn't know what was going to happen about Selphie. I doubted that she was truly _in love _with Tidus and would mainly want his body more than the rest of him. This made me feel a little sad because Selphie used to be one of the nicest people around. I hated to admit it - but I think she's.. Gone off the rails.

"I'll take care of Selphie."

"What?" Yuna stared at me.

I mentally kicked myself - I spoke my thoughts allowed without even realizing it!

"I said, I'm going to take care of Selphie - like, talk to her about this or maybe warn her off if she gets too close."

"You don't have to do that, Kairi."

"I do!" I insisted. "I need to talk to her anyway - there's a lot of stuff I need to get off my chest to her. Talking is the only option and I doubt that will even sway her."

Yuna was silent for a few moments. "Have we.. Lost her, Kairi?"

"Maybe," I said. "But we can see if we'll be able to bring her back. No matter what she's done."

"Yes." She nodded enthusiastically and smiled again. I found myself smiling back and we began talking about her and Tidus together and what their first date would be like. After that, she brought her books down from the apartment upstairs and we began to look over our maths work together. Yuna was a whizz at maths and understood almost everything that was thrown at her. She patiently explained the problems to me over and over again till I understood them. I didn't want to hurt her, so I didn't mention the fact that I'd completely forget these methods by tomorrow morning.

I glanced up at the shop window to see that the sky outside had become increasingly dark. I mentally cursed myself.

"I guess you'd better get going," Yuna followed my gaze. "Want me to see if my Dad is available to drive you home?"

"No thanks," I politely declined. "But thanks anyway, Yuna. I'm glad you look really happy now."

She blushed. "Yes! I'm ready for anything!"

"That's good," I picked up my school books and headed for the shop door. "See you at school tomorrow, Yuna."

"Bye Kairi - thanks again for.. Well, you know."

I waved for the last time and headed out into the cool night air. A little _too _cool. Even after a hot day - I hadn't realized it would be so cold tonight. I clutched my books to my chest and began jogging once again to keep me warm. I'd forgotten it was about twenty minutes back to my house again, I really hoped no one at home was going to ground me or anything for staying out. Well I _did_ tell Dad that I was going to Yuna's..

I suppose I could cut through a few gardens and alleyways to get home quicker.. But did I really want to go down to places that were completely pitch black and dangerous? I could get hurt like Mum did. _If_, she was hurt by hooligans that is.

**-&-**

It was yet another seemingly hot day and I was stuck at the back of a sweaty Geography classroom. Mr. Winsor drawled on and on about projects and coursework and whatever the heck else.

Riku was practically _dead_ next to me. His head was lolled over the desk and his body looked as if it gave up the will to support him. I poked him with my ruler and grinned when he opened his eyes to glare at me.

"Whaa?" He mumbled and pushed the silver hair out of his face.

"Wakey wakey," I crooned and continuously poked him. "Welcome back to the real world."

"It sucks - I wanna go back to sleep." He moaned and rolled his head over so it was facing the other way. Honestly - he was lucky we were seated at the back of the room, or Mr. Winsor would have sent him out.

"Aww come on Riku, it's your favorite topic - Rivers and Glaciation!"

"Are you kidding me?"

I rolled my eyes and doodled on my page, making it look as if I was taking notes. I seemed to be doing this a lot in my lessons lately. Geez, I was going to have one _hell _of a fun time when it came to studying..

"What about your party this weekend?" I said brightly. At my words, he seemed to shoot up in his seat and grinned fully at me.

"You're coming, right?"

"Yeah."

"Excellent," he smirked. "I've invited everybody - plus a few kids from my classes, I don't know if you'd know them or not."

"By a '_few kids'_, are you actually talking about three or four extra people - or the whole school?" I eyed him wearily.

He shrugged. "A few kids - the whole school. Same thing really."

"Uh huh," I said drily. "Anyway, what day are you having it and what time?"

"Um," he tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I was thinking Sunday; it seems to be the day when everyone is free. I'm starting at three; you can sleep over if you want."

I raised my eyebrow. "You're going to have the whole school staying over on Sunday and then watch them rush off to school Monday morning?"

"Nooo - we have next Monday off, don't we? And I _don't _mean the whole school, no way - I'm kicking them out around twelve.. I _mean _you and Sora and Yuffie stay round."

"Wowww, somebody likes Yuffie, huh?"

He shrugged again, nonplussed. "Yup."

I sighed. "It seems like everyone is getting together - or may get together nowadays. You like Yuffie, Yuna likes Tidus and I'm _pretty sure _that Namine likes Roxas."

"You lonely?"

"No!" I rolled my eyes and inspected my nails. "It just seems as if the world has gotten bigger and I'm still stuck in the game, looking for a chair, before the music stops, y'know?"

"Nope." He said. Typical Riku response.

I turned my attention to the teacher and tried and failed miserably at getting into the whole 'Geography' mood. I ended up staring out of the window and daydreaming my way through class. When it was over and everyone stood up to pack away their things, I felt Riku nudge me gently in the ribs and I glanced up to see him flash me a sympathetic smile.

"Don't think that you're alone, Kairi," he said wisely. "Even though we may be pairing off, here. You won't end up alone."

"Oh really?" I snorted and roughly shoved my textbook in my bag. "And who's going to want to pair off with me? Günter, the exchange student?"

"I'm talking about," Riku smiled. "Sora."

"Oh _sure_."

Riku groaned. "I'm serious, Kai. You and Sora are destined for each other - no matter how much you deny it. You met him and were friends with him for years before you even met me and Yuna and Selphie and everyone. We all see it. I'm sure you do too."

The heat gathered to my face as I recalled the sleepover. His chest was so warm..

"I need to go to my locker, bye." I mumbled and pushed past him.

"You know I'm right, Kairi!" He shouted over the milling students' heads.

**-&-**

It was a Saturday night and the issue of dating was still weighing heavily on my mind.

Since that lesson, neither Riku nor I had said anything more about the subject and I was thankful for that. Although when Sora and I were talking, I did see Riku smile triumphantly over his shoulder and skip away like a happy little girl..

How long could I keep ignoring all of this?

"Kairi - if you stare any harder at those peas, they'll disintegrate."

At my name, my head shot up to see my mother smiling at me. My eyes quickly brushed the room and I remembered where I was - at the kitchen table. I gave a small reassuring smile to Mum and stared down at my unfinished meal, thoughts and worries wracking my brain with holes. Pretty soon I'd just be a walking shell.

At some point, I _think _I washed up my plate and glass and I _think _I walked into the living room and sat on one of the threadbare chairs. I also _think _that I was watching some kind of Drama show on the TV, but I really don't remember. I didn't mean to worry my mother with my zombie-like state at all and she must have been really concerned as I sat there, deflated and anxious. She must have asked me if I was alright and if I needed anything. I probably just grunted and nodded.

As the evening wore on, I suddenly remembered that tomorrow was supposed to be Riku's house party. I slightly came out of zombie mode and turned to see Mum staring at the TV, next to me.

"Riku's having a party tomorrow," I said tonelessly. "Can I go?"

"What time is it?"

"Um," I paused. "He said from about three till late. He also said I can sleep over."

Mum turned to me with a little crease of worry between her eyes. It very much reminded me of what Yuna did when she was trying to tell me about Tidus.

"Kairi, I told you not to go and plan anything," she said sternly. "Don't you remember?"

"Uhh, what?" I wracked my brain for any sort of clue to what she was on about. Nada. Nothing.

_"Your father wants you home this Sunday, honey. We're having a special dinner, just the three of us - so don't go planning anything - ok?"  
_

_"Mrm."_

Oh crap, now I remembered.

"Mum," I blurted out. "_Please _let me go over to Riku's tomorrow!"

"You can miss it, Kairi," she replied firmly. "You father has been looking for a chance when we can all get together as a family. Tomorrow we are going to have dinner, and we are going to spend time together. You're at school everyday with your friends, you won't be missing anything."

"But Mum," I still argued bitterly. "Riku has been planning this especially. He even went out and spent his money on tons of snacks and CD's and stuff, for us! Are you seriously going to let all of that go to waste? I know how much you hate waste, Mum." I didn't know if any of this was true - supposedly Riku was getting ready for tomorrow - his parties are always difficult to forget. It was part of the reason why he was so popular at school.

"Your other friends will be going too, won't they? I doubt they'll let anything go to waste."

"I need a chance to relax!"

"Relax?" Mum snorted. "You've been hanging around the house all day, Kairi! You've done _nothing _but sit around and act like you're the only one living here! Would it kill you to speak to me now and then, honey?"

"But.. Mu-.."

"No," she sighed and got up. "Tomorrow is going to be lovely. I suggest you make yourself useful and in the morning, you go out to the town and get some food and supplies for the dinner. I want everything to be perfect."

I said nothing but threw her a poisonous glare the race up the stairs to my room, slamming it hard. I knew it was pretty childish of me but why the heck should I give up my freedom for something I didn't even want to be involved in? Why did Mum even want to try so hard to tomorrow evening? Dad did nothing either - but drink his cans of beer all the time and lounge around. I didn't hear her yell at him for kicking off his socks in the daytime, so the whole house stank of feet. It wasn't fair.

I changed into a small white top and yellow shorts, turned off my bedroom light and crawled under my covers. It wasn't particularly late and since it wasn't a school night, I didn't have to go to bed for _hours_. I felt so damn ticked off and used that I was almost positive I'd have a nightmare or something. I was spot on, because I moment I closed my eyelids and drifted into sleep - images flashed before my eyes of horrible things that I couldn't even remember in the morning. I woke up, totally drenched in my own sweat and tears. I took a few moments to breathe deeply and to realize that it was only a dream and I was safe in my bedroom.

The electric clock said it was about 6AM Sunday Morning. I didn't want to risk that dream again, so I decided to get up and carefully hand pick my clothes for the day. I took a few beauty necessities with me to the bathroom and had a long hot shower. I dressed, brushed my teeth and my hair and returned to my room. It felt already that forever had passed me by, but it had only been about an hour.

I spent ages selecting my bottles of scented deodorants and perfume and lined them up in different ways like they'd be at Yuna's shop or something. After that took absolutely hardly any time at all, I turned on my computer in order for some pointless online gaming. After about ten minutes, I had enough and turned the computer off at the wall, not bothered about waiting for it to shut down properly first.

God forbid, I even tackled some more homework I'd received from History and Geography - which meant I was totally bored and restless to even _consider_ doing homework to pass the time. God, what was wrong with me.

It was still pretty early but I could no longer ignore the protesting growl in my stomach any longer. I sluggishly walked downstairs and poured myself some cereal and fresh orange juice - I ended up eating only a few mouthfuls and barely touched the juice.

If I didn't find a way to cure my restlessness soon, I was undoubtedly going to go crazy.

_Ok, so why am I so restless? _I questioned myself. _Well, I guess it's because everyone is heading over to Riku's later, and I'm stuck here with my parents and what I think is going to be a horrible evening. Why? I just don't know._

I sighed. _But do I really have to stay here all day and do nothing? I'm afraid that I'll become so bored later that studying will look.. Fun. _I could feel the utter horror creep up inside of me. _I could go to the shop for Mum and get what she needs - then I could.. Disappear for a while._

My eyebrows rose at the very idea and I could feel the smirk creep onto my face. Already, I was hatching all sorts of plans and conclusions in my head.

_I could tell Mum that I want time alone to study and do schoolwork - she obviously won't bother me because she'll think I'm still pretty pissed about not being able to go out today and will certainly leave me alone. That would give me time to.. _I gasped. _I could sneak out and be back before anyone knows!  
_

It seemed like a pretty crazy idea and an idea that would surely get me grounded for the remainder of the school year. But for once I didn't care. This was _my _life and I wasn't about to sit around and waste my 'youth'.

With my mind made up, I decided to play the 'good little girl' and head out to town with a shopping list from Mum. I spent ages selecting out the ingredients for the meal and skipped on happily home to present the bag to Mum. She was generally happy that I'd decided to cheer up and stop giving her a hard time. It almost pained me to think that I'd be deceiving her later. I shook the guilt away and spent the rest of the morning watching TV and cleaning the house.

"Thanks for being so helpful Kai," Mum smiled and handed me some money. "Here's a little something the trouble."

I smiled guiltily. "Thanks, Mum."

"Now," she said. "What do you want to do? It's a while before I get started on dinner. You feel like watching a movie or something?"

I shook my head. "Actually.. Mum, I was thinking of going to my room and uh.. Study."

She nodded, surprised at my fake enthusiasm and let me go after I told her that I was peace and quiet and that she probably shouldn't disturb me.

I rushed into my room and hastily closed the door behind me and locked it. The time was half two in the afternoon and I only had half an hour before the party got started. The sooner I go and enjoy myself, then the sooner I can escape and come back here where no one would have missed me. Hopefully.

I already had my outfit picked out with two green and white cami tops that I overlapped each other with, plus my black and grey checked shorts and a silver belt. I dressed quickly and slid into my blue comfortable sandals with the swirling patterns and sequins. I applied a little bit of makeup and grabbed a bit of money and my mobile phone, and stuffed them into the pockets of my shorts. I completed my look with simple white earrings and a white cardigan that went down to the back of my kneecaps. I was ready.

For extra effort, I arranged my books and schoolwork on my desk, so it looked that I was working hard - should anyone see. I opened out my window as far as it would go and suddenly wondered if I was really doing the right thing.

The tiles on the roof looked mighty unstable and I _was _wearing sandals..

_Concentrate_. I scolded myself and carefully placed a foot on the outside windowsill and quickly hauled myself outwards. Luckily it wasn't too windy and the willow tree next to the house seemed to shelter me from the sun quite well. I shimmed down the roof - nearly screaming as I slipped on a loose tile and I took a few deep breaths and carried onwards. The gutter ended at the corner of the roof and on of the thicker willow tree branches was only a short distance away. I crouched down by the cutter and timidly leaned across to the branch and grasped it firmly with both hands. I took a short moment and allowed my legs to slip off the roof and wrap around the thick branch. Thanks to my few gymnastics classes as a child, I managed to slowly make my way along the tree and found a few lower branches to lower myself on, before hitting the soft grass and dashing over the fence before anyone could notice me.

I kept low to the ground and ducked into the alleyway next to the house and ran full speed until I hit the street corner about five minutes later.

_Alright_, I said to myself and began walking the short distance to Riku's. _It's nearing three now - so I absolutely have to be back home before six, as that's when Dad normally comes home from work. If I leave Riku's at half five, then I should be all set._

The sun wasn't anywhere near setting on the horizon yet, but it still made pretty shapes across the blue sky. I stared up at the clouds and breathed in the afternoon air. It really felt sooo good to be out and about. It still puzzled me why Mum was being so.. Weird about it though. 'Weird' being the ultimate keyword.

I had the music before I even turned into Riku's road and couldn't resist smiling to myself. It was so like Riku to blast the road with hard based tunes and annoy the neighbors he hated so much. I could even pick out the song that was playing, despite my distance! The music spurred me on to walk faster, nodding my head along in time as I went.

"Kairi!"

I glanced up at the sound of my name to see Namine and Roxas across the road waving at me. Roxas appeared to be doing a weird shuffle and stomp thing right outside Riku's home. I was surprised I even heard them over the sound of the music. I crossed the road and hugged my best female friend.

"How are you?" She smiled and stared at Roxas. "He's drunk already, by the way."

"I kind of guessed that," I giggled. "And I'm fine. I'm not even supposed to be out actually - but shh, I snuck out!"

She tapped her nose. "Your secret is safe with me."

Roxas stopped doing his goofy dancing and greeted me warmly. We continued on to reach Riku's garden path and burst out in fits of laughter.

Riku, Sora, Tidus, Wakka, Yuffie and Tifa were on the balcony above the front door and seemed to be rocking out air guitar moves. Yuna was in hysterics next to them - I could see Tidus standing next to her and flashing her smiles every so often.

"Dudes!" Riku yelled and they all began jumping and waving crazily to us. For a moment, Riku turned the stereo next to him down, so that the beat was just a dull background sound. We approached the front door and stared up at them.

"Climb up." Riku said.

"And how the heck are we supposed to do that?" I snorted. "Just come down and let us in."

"It's not that far up, Kairi," Riku shook his head and mocked me. "You aren't scared are you?"

"I'm not." Roxas said confidently and began scrambling up the wall of ivy next to the door. Within minutes, he was safely over the iron railing and high-fiving the group. He leaned over the railing and helped Namine to climb up easily.

"You next Kairi!" Roxas called cheerfully.

I groaned and approached the Ivy. The group was smiling encouragingly at me - probably waiting until I backed out and kicked down the damn front door myself. I remembered how much of a big risk I was taking just to be here and clutched the ivy fearlessly.

"Move over!" I called and the group parted obediently to allow me enough space to haul myself up.

I had braved the wrath of my parents and sliding roofs to be here - the ivy wasn't too much of a problem at all and I soon found myself hanging right next to the balcony. I stared at them.

"Alright, jump off now." Riku demanded and opened his arms in order to catch me. I sighed inwardly and adjusted my position sideways so that I was facing him. I propelled myself forwards and soared momentarily through the air and landed quite comfortably in Riku's arms.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" He grinned and I couldn't help myself grinning back.

"Kairi, are your parents gonna find out that you're here?" Namine high-fived me.

"Huh? Were you not allowed to come?" Yuna asked.

I blushed as I could feel the group staring at me. "Not quite," I said carefully. "I'm supposed to have a special dinner with my parents later and Mum forbade me from coming, so I won't miss it. They'll probably ground me if they found out."

"Kairi's a rebel." Sora chuckled and punched my arm lightly. I punched him back and he ducked and stuck his tongue out at me.

"Well," Riku pumped his fist in the air. "Let's get this party started!"

And he turned up the music.


	8. Inescapable Consequences

**After the last chapter was so long, I'll probably make this chapter a little shorter and perhaps only about 3,000 words or so. Oh well - I'm just hoping you'll all enjoy it still. But one thing I ask of you guys is that you review more please (puppy eyes) - I need reviews to raise my morale and now that you guys are still with me here! Without the necessary reviews - I may and well just discontinue this fic here and now, however I'd hate to leave something undone and I probably will finish, regardless of reviews or not. But it still would be nice, y'know?**

**Please review/fave/alert (:**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

**Resistance**

**Chapter Eight: Inescapable Consequences**

**-&-**

It was a party. Just a party. Only the biggest party this side of Destiny Islands and I was loving every minute of it.

I was currently hiding away from the rabble as the rest of the _school_ soon arrived at Riku's house and decided to make themselves comfortable. Somewhere within in huge white house, my friends were partying along with them. And why shouldn't they? Tomorrow was Monday and we had the day off school. Tonight was a night to go crazy.

Not for me though.

I managed to steal a glass of what looked like wine and made it out to the balcony before anyone could see me. As I said, I was having a great night - however, I still had to play 'little miss responsible' and watch my amount of alcohol intake. I didn't particularly want to stagger home to an angry mother and father. Darn. How I wished I was another one of the guests here, carefree and loose.

I sighed softly, the wine glass sitting on the stone floor next to me - it suddenly didn't look as appealing anymore. I looked out over the garden and the sparkling lights that illuminated it. I breathed in deeply, enjoying the light summer evening breeze. I watched in amusement at some of the guests who had escaped to the garden to slow dance and make out. I wondered if Riku was planning on checking the bedrooms tonight..

I also wondered if Selphie was invited to the party. I didn't see her with the rest of the group when I first arrived, so maybe she had slipped away without notice or perhaps she just wasn't invited at all. But no - I knew Riku, and he wasn't cruel. I'm sure he would have invited _everyone_. Which means that I was almost sure that somewhere within the house - Selphie was partying with Jessica and Lauren. Carefree and wild just as everyone else here.

I closed my violet eyes and adjusted my position, so I was a little more comfy leaning on the railing. I picked up the wine and had a quick sip before balancing it on the railing beside me. God I hated responsibility..

But then again.. A small part of me - however _tiny_ it was, wanted to be down there too - with a date. Dancing in the setting sun.

I'm sixteen for goodness sake! The age in my lifetime where I should be going through boyfriends, having fun, and not having a worry in the world. So why am I the exact opposite? A sudden flash of a certain aquamarine-eyed boy flashed through my mind and I felt a slight lump forming in my throat. This really wasn't the time to be thinking through all of this..

My head whipped round at the sound of footsteps and a figure was at the patio doors, blocking the lights spilling onto the balcony from the inside. His spiky chestnut hair wavered in the breeze. His hands were tucked in the pockets of his black shorts I couldn't see his eyes though; his gelled hair hid them well.

"Sora…?" I whispered. The wind taking the gasp from my throat away and carried it far from here. I didn't know why I was so breath taken. Seeing Sora in the sunset was.. Well it was something all right..

He approached me and his sky-blue eyes, locked onto mine. I smiled softly - I was over my slight shock and I waved at him as he smiled back. He hoisted himself onto the iron railing next to me, being careful not to spill my wine and stared at the surroundings. The sunlight was bouncing rather beautifully off his being; it wasn't hard to imagine two feathered wings sprouting from his back.

"What are you doing out here, Kai?" he turned shyly toward me, grinning at me.

"I could ask the same of you," I replied and smirked half-heartedly. "It's nice out here anyway."

He nodded. "Sure is. It makes you forget about everything else, doesn't it?"

"Yes," I agreed. "I think that's the magic of it."

The breeze seemed to pick up because I soon found myself drawing my cardigan tighter around myself and shivering. Sora noticed and shrugged out of his grey and black hoodie, and gently hung it over my shoulders. I stared at him.

"You'll be cold!" I protested and attempted to return it to him.

"Nah," he shook his head so the spikes moved about independently. "I'll be fine. Anyway - I doubt your clothes offer much warmth, huh?"

"Not much," I admitted. "It's more about how I look really." And I laughed uneasily.

I paused to take a moment to stare at his handsome profile. His face is a rich creamy colour, his cobalt blue eyes unreadable, and his unruly hair messily billowing carelessly behind him. I don't think I noticed just how beautiful, kind, sweet, adorable, and perfect he actually was.

He was Sora. My best friend, Sora. My protector.

"Something wrong, Kai?" He whispered softly against the wind.

"No."

"You should smile," he suddenly announced and slid off the railing to stand beside me. "Otherwise people really _will _think something's up."

I rolled my eyes. "I do it so much Sora - my face hurts."

"Nuh uh," he shook his head and pouted. "You _think_ you do. Most of the time it isn't genuine. I'm no fool."

"Oh I'm sorry," I said sarcastically. "I should be happy about every little moment and skip around like a magical pixie horse without a care in the world!"

I don't think he caught the edge in my voice because he just nodded and did a 'thumbs up'. I sighed and whacked his shoulder lightly.

"…Thanks Sora, though." For everything." I said quietly. "I honestly don't know what I'd do if you were to disappear suddenly one day or be pulled into some kind of parallel dimension or something."

"You'd do great Kairi. You're stronger than you think."

I said nothing but slowly paced towards him and he seemed to read my mind because he held up his arms to me and I walked into them. I snuggled up against his warm body, feeling relatively safe and warm. I could feel a small blush creep along my face, complete with memories of the sleepover. But I put them to the back of my mind and I closed my eyes, feeling content. He also said nothing and simply rested his chin on my head, chuckling throatily to himself -causing me to smile again. I hoped it was genuine this time. I if were to smile properly with my heart to anyone - it would be Sora.

"Hey, Kai…" Sora whispered into my ear, sending a shiver rushing down my spine.

"Y-yeah?"

"I…I kinda have something I want to give you." His tone sounded pretty awkward now and I smirked, glancing up to look at him. I flashed him a small and sly grin, noticing how he smiled back nervously and strangely enjoying every moment of it. Who knew that Sora could get so.. Flustered over something? I cackled inwardly and felt sympathy for him.

"Sora? What is it?" I asked and gazed at him, having trouble keeping my fits of laughter _inside_ my head. The last thing the poor boy needed now - was for me to fall into hysterics.

He fumbled around in the pockets of his shorts for a few minutes, I heard keys being jangled amongst other things and at last he pulled out something in his closed fist. I had to admit that I was fairly curious now.

"I guess…I've been wanting to give you this for a while." He said slowly, picking out his words carefully. A tiny blush appeared on his face and I let out a small giggle. I didn't think Sora blushed very often! I smiled and outstretched my hands playfully, patiently waiting. Carefully, he placed the object into my hands and looked away instantly. My eyes widened as I gazed down in my hands.

It was a charm.

The small flower like object was absolutely beautiful from all sides! The five petals were coloured and painted delicately with a yellow and cream colour and pink rimmed the edge of the petals, which were slightly spiky - it reminded me of Sora's hair. Within the middle, there was a tiny golden crown and just above it, was a small smiley face that stared up at me. I could already feel the moisture start to prick my eyes.

"Sora…"

"I was planning on giving it to you a few weeks ago, after I found it. But there didn't seem like a right moment to give it to you - and I _was _when you stayed at my house, but I kinda forgot..." He started to ramble and scratched his head sheepishly. He noticed that I hadn't replied yet and continued staring down into my hands. I imagined the concern and worry in his eyes. His eyebrows rose when he saw the small pools of tears run down my face and placed a finger under my chin, gently lifting my head up to look at him.

"Kai…? You don't like it?"

I smiled embarrassedly at him through my tears and pushed him.

"No, you idiot - I _love _it! I'm crying because I'm happy."

I hoped he understood what it meant to me. Gosh, I'm not even sure exactly _why_ I'm crying... Perhaps the small delicate charm in my hands, simply meant more to me than I thought it would.

I gazed in his eyes and was glad that the worry and confusion had disappeared from them.

"I'm glad you like it," he said shyly. "You like that sort of stuff."

"I do," I agreed. "So come on then - what can I get you in return?" I sniffed and tried to tidy myself up a bit.

Sora seemed to be expecting this and held up his hands to me. "Nothing. I saw it and I thought you'd like it. You don't owe me."

"At least let me give you some money for it-.."

He tapped my head and gave a faint smile. "It's a gift, idiot," he teased. "Gifts are strictly one-way. Anyway - I'm just glad you like it. I've been worried about giving it to you for a while now."

"You were worried over nothing."

"Yeah, I see that."

I suddenly remembered the time! Oh crap. Crap, crap crap.

Sora watched questioningly as I carefully placed the charm in my pockets and dug out my phone. I flipped the lid open and nearly had a heart attack.

7:30PM.

CRAP!

"Oh my god," I muttered and clutched my hair. "Oh god."

Sora had me in his arms in seconds. "What's wrong?"

I had no other choice but to push him away and give him back his hoodie - unwilling as I was.

"I was supposed to be back home _two hours ago_," I shrieked. I could see some of the guests below glance up at me from the garden. "My parents are going to be so mad!"

He visibly paled and remembered my explanation from earlier about how I had to sneak out and how I'd probably be grounded for it. He nodded briskly and lightly pressed his lips against my forehead.

"For good luck - you're going to need it," he held me up so I was able to grab onto the climbing ivy and shimmy down to the ground again. "Go Kairi! I'll tell Riku you had to leave!"

My mind was such a mess that I barely noticed that Sora had _kissed _my head! I thanked him for being so helpful and skidded out of the garden and down the many winding roads at full speed - cutting into alleyways without a second thought for my safety and well being. It didn't matter anyway - Mum would probably throttle me when I got home. However - a stupid little small part of me still hoped and prayed that neither Dad had returned home yet, nor Mum had burst into my room and discovered I was missing. Who would she have called? The marines? The Police and the FBI? Yeah probably.

The roads and pavements seemed to stretch on endlessly before me. It seemed like forever ago that I was walking quite happily along here to Riku's party. A lot had happened tonight and right now - I neither had the strength nor the time to let my brain process it.

My sandals slid and slipped on the concrete with every other step. The pounding off my feet matched the fast beat of my heart which was hammering loudly in my ears. I could feel a stitch begin to form in my side but I didn't dare stop to let it pass.

The moonlight now bounced off the pavements and illuminated my way home where the street lamps did not reach. It was almost as if God or something was willing me on too. This made me feel a little better to know that I wasn't alone and I forced my feet to go faster.

I finally turned into my street, feeling the burn and the protests from my aching limbs and joints. I think my feet were burning into charcoal right about now.

My house was inching closer and closer. I was contemplating whether to duck through the back of next door's garden and shimmy up the tree, that way. Seemed like an alright plan.

Just as I was about to follow through with it. My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach. No - _further _than the pit of my stomach. The dread washed over me like a shower full of crap.

I stared at my house.

The porch light was on and there seemed to be two figures huddled outside the front door. One was clutching what looked light a crumpled tissue, and the other figure had its arms folded firmly.

I didn't need two guesses to guess who they were.

"KAIRI." My Dad had spotted me and roared my name. I meekly came out of the shadows and approached the lawn. Even from here, I could see that his face was a nasty shade of purple and that a few veins were throbbing on his face and neck. His little beefy arms looked as if they wanted to squish me flat. I could hear Mum whimper quietly as I stared at the grass and stopped in front of them. Dad roughly seized me by the back of my cardigan and dragged me inside. I heard a ripping sound and suddenly I had _two _cardigans. I would have been pissed, if not for the dire situation.

Dad took no care in his awareness and as he dragged me, I managed to smack into many inanimate objects, such as the coat rack and the coffee table and the TV.. He threw me onto the sofa and I sat there, wearily glancing up at his putrid looking face.

I took a few deep breaths and stood up to face my father and my mother who had just entered and chose to stand by him.

"I'm sorry, I know it was wr-.."

I never got to finish my sentence because my body was suddenly thrown back into the wall with such a force that I didn't think was possible. My cheek exploded in pain and I clutched onto it for dear life. My eyes widened as I saw my father standing over me. Fist raised.

He plucked me off from the floor before I had any time to think and grabbed me by the shoulders and shoved me back into the wall. He then raised his fist again and held it threateningly in front of my face.

"You.. Bi-.. Don't.. You shouldn't have-.." He seemed to be able not to string a sentence together properly. My nose wrinkled as I recognised the scent of beer - mixed with various other smells I didn't recognise.

He let go of me and I went crashing to the floor once again, still clutching my face. I don't think it had quite sunk in yet that my father had just punched me in the face - it had all happened so quickly that I didn't have a chance to think things through. I replayed the scene of a few moments ago in my head. It was all wrong! The images didn't make up and the scenes were all wrong. It was like a badly written play and _I _was the star of the show. These types of things aren't supposed to happen to the star of the show.

I didn't even need to look at Mum to register the utter horror radiating out of her body. I could feel it in the air amongst the tension, anger and confusion. Guess which emotion was mine.

What surprised me though, it that Mum wasn't even _trying_ to help me. I silently willed her to come to my rescue and shout, yell, scream at Dad for hurting me. Why was she being quiet in the corner? How was I going to be saved now?

"You've let us down," my father spat. "You've let the whole family down with your.. _Whoring_ around."

I recoiled as if he'd slapped me again. "_'Whoring_'?"

He shot forward and slammed his fist into my gut. Black and red spots appeared before my eyes and I sank down into a foetal position. He kicked my back and I groaned inwardly - no _way _was I going to shout aloud and give him the satisfaction that he was hurting me. I was stubborn like that.

"Who was it then?" His tone was low and dangerous. "The silver haired kid? Blondie or the gay spiky-haired one? How much did they pay you, honey?"

My mouth opened and closed like a goldfish. He had me by the throat and his black beetle eyed bored into mine like those of a predator.

"Come on Kairi," he purred. "Share with me and your mother. You know how.. _Proud, _we are of our daughter. Of our little Kairi slut."

I didn't even reply - his muscular gorilla hands were around my windpipe and slowly crushing my life away. I could hear Mum gasp somewhere in the background and see the scared look she gave me. I understood now. She was as trapped as I was.

Dad released his hold on my throat - which I was thankful for. The bad news was that he probably had something else planned that I wasn't allowed to be dead for, yet. I was truly terrified and trapped. Like a deer caught in the headlights of the speeding car. I was caught in the sight of a drunken violent man. A man I didn't even want to call my father.

"I'm not a slut," I whispered. "I was with my friends." My voice sounded dry and achy. My pain laced my words.

"BULLSHIT." He roared and grabbed the nearest thing to him - a lamp.

"No!" Mum gasped.

It was like he hadn't even heard her. He aimed the lamp at me and chucked it with all of his strength. My reactions were terrible and I tried and failed miserably to duck out of the way. The lamp collided with me and the metal stand clanked painfully against my head. The bulb inside shattered and I found myself totally _littered _in shards of glass.

Mum ignored my father and skidded down beside me to help me dust the glass off. I could see the tears roll down her face as she inspected my cuts - I'd never felt so sorry for her before this moment.

Dad grunted angrily, seized her by the shoulder and pushed her aside into the china cabinet. Crashes came from inside as she struggled to steady herself. And for the third time, dad threw me against the wall, grabbed the front of my clothes and lifted me off the floor with them. My legs dangled pathetically and I didn't even _try_ to resist. I'd only get hurt even more. I stared at the ceiling so I couldn't see the hate in Dad's eyes. I was scared I'd go crazy.

He leaned closer to my ear. "Tell anyone about this," he whispered. "And you'll find that you won't have any arms to do your exams with, my girl."

It was over as quickly as it had come and Dad grimaced and threw me to the floor after his threat. He gave Mum a kick to warn her as well and he stomped outside and slammed the door. We didn't move until we heard the roar of the car engine and the car race down the road.

The air lifted considerably and I felt Mum dash over to help me up off the floor. She was crying again and having trouble controlling the whimpers in her throat as she saw the bruises make their way onto my skin. Some of the glass had dug its way into my skin and Mum had to sit me at the kitchen table and fetch her eyebrows tweezers, in order to pluck the stray bits of glass out. And I won't lie - it hurt like hell.

Nowhere _near _as much as it hurt inside though.

"Why?" I blurted out. "Why would he do this?"

"Drugs and alcohol," Mum said bitterly and dapped some antiseptic onto my cuts. "The fool has got himself mixed up in some stupid things, Kairi."

"But.. Why?"

"Who knows?" She shrugged. "Why did you talk back to him like that Kairi - he could have killed you!"

"Would.. He really go that far?" I gasped quietly.

Mum paused and her expression turned into worry. "I don't know." She said truthfully.

We fell silent and I tried not to wince or make a sound when Mum worked on my injuries. The antiseptic stung like hell and the tweezers were even worse - but I was alive and still in good health. I guess that was the main thing.

As always, my mind began to wander.

**-&-**

_"Mum!"_

_She tossed her long hair away from her eyes and glanced upwards. In the morning light of the kitchen window, I could see her properly now._

_Her lips were caked on thick in dried blood while scratches adorned her cheeks. One of her beautiful blue eyes was puffy and the other, red from what looked like tears. I felt my heart plummet like a stone and my mouth drop open in seeing her in such a state. This was why she was reluctant to look at me._

_Mum realised her slip and quickly flashed me a small smile. "Nothing to worry about, love."_

**-&-**

_Mum laughed and her face turned serious again. "If you're going to be sick Kairi – please run to the bathroom – I don't want to spend hours cleaning it off the floor again. Last time, your father -.." She stopped mid sentence and glanced at me. "Well, just make sure you do, alright?"_

_I nodded and studied her face. The bruises seemed to be on the mend – even after only a day. My gaze moved down to the hand that was on my forehead earlier and I continued to stare._

_More little scratches. Three of them._

_She caught me looking, confused and smiled, telling me she was klutzy and managed to nick herself with a razor this morning. I shrugged, too tired to object._

**-&-**

_My smile faltered and I pouted. "Aww come on, mum - you've always said that I should try harder at school and stuff, and here I am! And you're all distracted!"_

_Her mouth became tight-lipped and turned up at the corners to what I assumed to be a smile - except it looked more like a painful grimace. I rolled my eyes and gave her a hug, she jumped a little at the contact but I ignored it and glanced up into her face._

_"You'll help me study tonight, right?"_

_"I can't," her eyes quickly darted from the front door and back to me again. "You dad's home early tonight. Can you not go to Sora's or someone else's house tonight, hon?"_

_"But, I don't really want to. I was planning on staying here-.."_

_"No - I think that's a really good idea!" My mum pasted on a weird smile again and began to walk me to the front door. "You like Sora right? He's a good friend to you - in fact.." She clapped her hands together in excitement. "Why don't you sleep over there tonight and you can walk to school with him tomorrow? Just pack a small bag, it'll be fine.."_

**-&-**

Oh. My. God.

I could feel the hysteria creep up within me, filling every cell and crevasse in my body with its heavy black feeling. I felt as if my whole body was being dragged down into a mix of tar and quicksand. I sank down on the kitchen chair and deflated like a balloon. I could feel Mum's hands desperately scrabbling on my body - trying to put me right again. I didn't even _see_ her. She was just another dark shape..

"How long?" I managed to whisper hoarsely. Mum looked at me strangely.

"What?"

I took a few moments to catch my breath. "How long has he been hurting you?" I demanded. "Don't lie."

"A while," she said quietly. "I've hidden it from you."

"Yeah - not well!" I hissed. "I still worked it out anyway! Jesus Mum - why didn't you go and get help? Surely they have places and phone numbers for people in this kind of situation.

"It's not that simple," she muttered. "Think of how happy he'll be when he realises I've gone and told on him."

Damn, she had a good point.

"Police protection?" I protested weakly. "They'll protect us."

"For how long?" She suddenly snapped. "Oh sure - they might put him behind bars. Now think ahead Kairi - to when you have a family of your own and kids and a husband and a nice little house. Say that your father gets out of prison then.. He won't be very happy, will he?"

"I'll protect my family!"

"Will you?"

"Yes!" I struggled upright and ignored the wave of dizziness that washed over me. "I'll protect them with everything I have! I wouldn't let _anyone _be a danger to them, least of all my father."

Mum sighed and stood up, pacing around the kitchen and finally leaning against the sink. I watched her figure - a fragile shell of the vibrant being she used to be. The strong, confident woman that used to be able to stand up to anything and anyone - not afraid to rise to the challenge.

"So what do we do now?" I asked bitterly.

"Nothing. We do nothing.. Kairi."


	9. Hard Times Ahead

**Why hello there! I come to you today with some gorgeous orange juice and like a massive bag of Haribo that I'm scoffing. The diet starts tomorrow..**

**Anyway - thank you to everyone who's reviewed/faved/alerted. I love you! If all goes according to plan, after this chapter - they'll only be five more chapters left (:  
**

**I am loving Fanfiction sooooo much right now!**

**Got any plot ideas? Leave them in the review box (: - Dammit that reminds me, I REALLY need to update my diary soon.. OH OH OH - and could you guys please to the teeny tiny poll on my page? That'd be awesome. (:  
**

**Review/Fave/Alert = LOVE.**

**(:  
**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

**Resistance**

**Chapter Nine: Hard Times Ahead**

**-&-**

I was sent to bed that night and once again, plagued by awful nightmares of figured assassins and I always seemed to end up getting hurt. I woke up screaming my head off, after one particular bout.

Dad didn't come home Sunday night or if he did - I was asleep and didn't notice. I had no idea if Mum told him that he shouldn't be violent towards me of all people. I really doubt she would have - he'd have just silenced her with a fist.

Monday was supposed to be a joyous day. We had an extra day to the weekend and could do anything! I stayed at home and locked myself in my room - slowly slipping into zombie mode again. Mum came up a couple of times to hand me my meals - not nagging at me to sit at the kitchen table, so I figured she must have been trying to let me deal with my issues quietly. There wasn't anything she could say to make things better. Of course, there were things that she could _do_, but I had to face the fact that she was too terrified to make one little call to the police. I didn't see Dad on Monday either - he must have gone out to work really early and arrived home really late. A little part of me hoped that this was because he was ashamed.

By Tuesday morning, I was off to school again and lugging my bag of books. Mum had woken up extra early this morning to apply concealer make up to my face so that the bruises wouldn't show and the cuts would stay hidden. I had long sleeves on and jeans, despite it being another hot day.

"Good luck." Mum whispered and handed me my lunch and my school bag. I took them both and thanked her quietly. She eyed me wearily and watched the dead look in my eyes as I slipped into my shoes and went out of the front door. Outside, I slid my hand into my bag and fumbled around until I felt what I was looking for.

Sora's charm lay still and smooth in my hand.

I took a deep breath and walked briskly toward the school. My knee was giving me a lot of trouble from where it had collided with the wall a couple of times when Dad threw me. It creaked and protested and clicked its way to the school.

No one noticed or even glanced up when I silently approached my locker and took out my art sketchbook, my English textbooks and my design folder. I had difficulty balancing them in my arms and nearly found myself toppling over when two hands darted out of nowhere and steadied me. I glanced up to see three girls leaning against the row of lockers and a fourth girl holding my books. I was just about to thank her, when the girl suddenly yanked them out of my hands and kicked them to the floor. She glared me hatefully.

".. The hell?"

"You," the girl seemed to be the leader of her little group. She pointed at me and shook the black curls away from her eyes. "You're such a bitch. What the fuck do you think you're playing at?"

My eyebrows rose so high they blended into my hair. What on earth was she _going on _about? I've never met this girl in my life before and now she suddenly comes up to me and calls me a bitch? What ever happened to the word, 'hello'?

"Excuse me?" I said incredulously.

She frowned. "Don't play the innocent act you little witch. What you did to Selphie was just _wrong_."

Ahh Selphie. So that explains it. It didn't take me three guesses to see that she was probably spreading rumors around and lying and herself and I. Luckily I was pretty ready for this - especially after my horrible weekend and shrugged off my building hate towards the girl.

"I didn't do anything," I muttered. "Tell her if she has something to say to me - she can come and say it personally to my face." I bent down to pick up my belongings, gave the girl a hateful glare and disappeared quickly into the crowd of milling students before they had a chance to come after me.

_Well that was weird_, I thought as I weaved my way between the students. _What could I have possibly done to get a bunch of random girls to come after me? Dammit, Selphie is going to pay for this. I don't think Selphie could have picked a WORSE time to spread rumors about me. Figures._

I entered my form room and tried to blend in with the others. I noticed that a few people glanced up to see me slip by and sent me vicious and confused glares. I sub-consciously reached up to my cheeks and stroked the concealed bruises. At the back of the room I saw that the group had halted their conversation and were looking at me worriedly. I approached them and flicked my hair back, just to give myself something to do.

"Kairi," Namine hugged me. "Are you ok? Are you alright?"

"I'm.. Fine."

"Have you heard?" Riku sighed. "Selphie ditched us for Jessica and Lauren and the rest of their.. 'Posse' - in her exact words."

"And they've been spreading lies about you." Yuna murmured and glanced at me to see if I was angry yet. I think they were all quite surprised that I barely battered an eyelid to this new information.

I shrugged. "Yeah I knew all this anyway. Some girls just stopped me in the hallway to have a go at me." Riku's gaze hardened at my words and he gritted his teeth as did Sora. Tidus, Roxas and Wakka just looked confused while Namine and Yuna put their arms protectively around me. I was secretly pleased and thankful that my friends believed me and knew me well enough - under my makeup I could feel a deep blush cover my cheeks.

"So what should we do now?" Tidus asked. He might as well have been talking to himself as no one made an attempt to answer. I think they were all silently thinking and contemplating plans on which we could get back Selphie.

If anyone had any idea at all, they didn't get to share it with the rest of us. The teacher with the horrendously big boobs came in and called out our names in turn for the register. After form, the bell rang loud and shrill and we had to split up for our lessons. I had Art first with Sora, Namine, Tifa and Yuna.

Riku, Yuffie, Tidus, Roxas and Wakka had physical education. So we said our goodbyes and went to our respective lessons.

Art was normally my absolutely _favourite _lesson and I was always nearly top of the class. Today however I couldn't concentrate at all, and when Ms. Greaves called on me to answer a question, all I could do was sit there and stare blankly at her while the rest of my classmates sniggered. When she carried on with explaining her lesson, I sank further and further down into my plastic seat, willing to disappear.

In the seat next to me, Sora was scribbling away on a piece of paper. I wasn't watching him until he slid the paper right under my nose.

_Kai-_

_You ok? I hope you aren't worrying about the whole 'Selphie' thing are you? You know we're all on your side, right?_

I picked up my pencil and scribbled back.

_Yeah I'm fine - just letting things get to me more than I should be. Hey - sorry for suddenly ditching you the other night, I got home pretty late._

I returned the paper back to him and he made sure Ms. Greaves wasn't watching and then began to write back.

_No worries about it, Kai. We're your parents angry then?_

I swallowed my fear and it formed a lump in my throat. For the billionth time, my hands went up to my cheeks to feel the injuries underneath the concealer. If I kept doing this all day then I'd have no makeup left at all by the end!

_'Yes'. _I wrote and purposely made it a closed-answer question so we wouldn't have to get onto the whole subject. Part of me really wanted to tell Sora what was happening.. A HUGE part of me actually. I wanted to cling to his chest like a child and scream and sob all I liked. I knew he'd understand and I knew he'd help and console me in some way. So why couldn't I tell my best friend this? Why would the words not come?

Maybe I was too ashamed to admit that my father hated me. He hated me so much that he beat me up just to prove it. He was so unhappy being in my family that he hurt Mum and me for what I assumed to be his own enjoyment.

Geez, what a situation to be in.

We were given our sketchbooks and a set of graphite pencils to sketch with. I had _no _idea what the hell we were supposed to be working on, but I decided to improvise.

I started out drawing a hangman type person and made a big deal of drawing the rope delicately and realistically. It hung high from a wooden plank which was also set over a huge roaring fire. I added demons rising out from the flames and engulfing the hanged figure. The figure itself, I added longish hair that flicked outwards at the ends. I envisioned the colour to be _muddy brown _and two piercing green eyes starting hatefully out of the paper at me. I smirked evilly to myself and added a torn yellow dress that was just beginning to smolder at the bottom from. I carried on with the flames until they ripped and tore half of the paper. Each stoke contributed to the suffering of the hangman or 'hang_woman_'. 'Hang_lyingstupidCOWsneak.'_

I felt suddenly better and kicked back in my chair with a sigh. Sora first glanced at my paper and then at me with his adorable confused expression. His lips were pouted and I felt as if I stared a them a _little _longer than I really should have..

Namine and Yuna turned round from their seats at the table in front and looked at my work. Namine began cackling to herself until there wear tears in her eyes.

"Woah Kairi - we were _supposed _to be creating a _peaceful_ scene that we liked!"

"It is a peaceful scene," I shrugged. "I feel _peaceful_, because Selphie is swinging from a rope over a fire. What could get more peaceful than that?"

My friends laughed - a bit too loudly because Ms. Greaves was suddenly glaring at us and telling us to shut the heck up. Well, maybe in not so many words.

The rest of the school day flew by pretty quickly and then we found ourselves sitting outside the tree in the quad - waiting for the rest of our friends to come out of their lessons so we could all head somewhere afterschool.

I had just endured two hours of textiles with Namine, Yuna, Yuffie and Tifa while the boys did Graphics. We talked about girly things at first and then the topic gradually turned into Selphie's betrayal. I decided to tell them what I already told Namine, about my encounter with Selphie in the school library last week. When I finished, me friends looked stunned at first and then launched into verbal lashes at our ex-friend.

As if on cue, we looked up at the sound of footsteps to see Selphie, Jessica and Lauren in person. We leapt up off the grass and faced them head on.

"Well well well," Selphie tutted. "The losers are here."

"Pretty bold words, Selph. For someone who used to be our friend," Yuffie mocked and laughed. "I suppose we weren't vindictive enough for you."

"Shut up," Selphie spat. "You weren't cool enough for me."

"What a stupid answer Selphie. You've been with us for how many years now? And then you suddenly decided to go off and spread all that _crap _about me." I hissed.

"Oh," Lauren has a Cheshire cat-like grin on her pointed face. "You found out about that, huh?"

"Yeah we did," Namine's features hardened. "What a low thing do to."

"Yes well," Selphie began speaking again. She looked pretty damn satisfied with herself much to my annoyance. "We decided to let the world know that Kairi's weird behavior lately is due to her _compulsive mental illnesses_."

"Bloody hell Selphie, careful cranking out the big words there.."

"_Shut up, Yuffie!_"

"Can we go now?" Jessica sighed theatrically. "I feel uncool just being around them."

"Oh that's alright," Namine sniggered. "Just open your legs more and I'm _sure _it'll come flying back to you."

Jessica was just about to stand forward and slug Namine in the face until I stepped in-between them and ended up being shoved to the grassy floor by Jessica - who stood panting above me like an angry bull. I felt the silent Yuna slip around our friends and gently helped me to my feet again and brushed the dirt off my clothes. Jessica reached into her bag and slyly pulled out a can of Coke. She sent glances to Selphie and Lauren, before cracking open the tab - smirking, and throwing the whole damn THING over me. And then they had a giggle and left.

The Coke continued to drip and sting. It was so cold. I turned to face my friends who all had their mouths dropped open and sight of me. I felt like bursting into tears and running home. Instead, I ran through the quad, into the school and to the nearest possible bathroom. I looked at my reflection. Tears were starting to form in my eyes. I couldn't believe this. How could those three be so hateful?

I turned the water on full blast until it ended up contributing to my splattered clothes as well. I ran my hands under the stream of water and leaned back until my hair dangled in the sink. I cupped my hands and poured the water on my hair. Soon, there was a small puddle of water behind me AND on the floor where I had roughly washed my hair. I didn't care though - not a lot in my life truly mattered anymore, anyway. My hair was now totally soaked - even though at least it wasn't all coke-filled and sticky anymore. I leaned against the mirrored wall and slid down it so I was now sitting against it. I put my hands over my face and let the tears run freely down my cheeks. In horror - I remembered my concealer makeup and turned to urgently face the mirror.

Well at one thing had gone right. The makeup had only washed off a teeny bit - so a little patch of my cheek was darker than my skin tone. Even after the coke and the water - it least it had come through for me.

"Kairi?" someone said quietly. I looked up to see my Yuna and Namine looking at me.

"Are you okay?" Yuna asked as she and Namine bent down next to me and sat either side of me. I shook my head sadly and gestured to my cokey-sticky clothes and my sopping wet hair.

"It'll be okay Kai." Yuna said. "We'll get her back - you'll see."

"No it won't. Everything is going wrong." Tears started to stream down my face once again, and I was faced with Namine's warm shoulder.

"I promise Kairi - Selphie is gonna totally pay for what she's done. Lauren and Jessica too," she brought up my head so I was staring into her eyes. "Although I _do _wish you wouldn't have come between me and Jessica. I was looking for an excuse to pound her."

"It wouldn't have helped, Nam," Yuna sighed next to me. "Selphie and Lauren would have joined in and then we'd have all ended up in a big fight - probably resulting in detention."

"It would have been so worth it." Namine grumbled.

I wiped my eyes and stared at the dirty tiled ceiling. "Where are Yuffie and Tifa?"

"Yuffie is currently outside the bathroom door and scaring away anyone who tries to get in here," Namine replied. "Tifa is outside waiting for the boys. She gonna tell them what happened to you and tell them NOT to go on about it."

"That sounds alright," I sniffed and suddenly smiled. "Thank you, guys - I love you so much." And I kissed them on the cheeks and gave them a hug. Yuna and Namine hugged me back, helped me off the floor and marched me over to the dryer to help me dry myself. We spent about twenty minutes as the end of school bell rang and they helped me to firstly sort my hair out and then to hand me a jumper to wear over my own sodding top. My jeans would have to wait to be washed until I went home.

"You can hand me my jumper back whenever." Namine said after I thanked her.

I then took a deep breath and stepped outside the girl's toilets. Yuffie was waiting for me and threw her arms around me until it got harder to breath.

"I'm so glad you're okay," she said. "Geez, they're such bitches."

"Tell me about it," I rolled my eyes and gave her a small smile. "I'm fine, anyway."

"Thank god." Yuffie said and the four of us made out way through the empty school hallways and out to the doors to the quad again. I entered into the sunlight and blinked wearily. Yuffie, Namine and Yuna stuck close to me as we made our way across the concrete and to the school gate where the rest of the group were waiting. Roxas muttered something to them and they all turned towards me with anxious faces.

"Yo." I said lightly.

"Big day for you, eh, Kairi?" Riku joked.

"I know," I sighed. "I honestly don't think it can get any worse."

"It won't," Tifa reassured me. "We _will _get them back."

"Definitely." Tidus nodded and jumped off the steps to Yuna's side.

We all walked down the streets leading away from the school and soon we all had to part for our separate ways. The sun was going to set soon and Sora and I walked alone in a comfortable silence. We made no effort to walk quicker and I was secretly enjoying the moment of serenity. I breathed in deeply and inhaled the sweet scent of the coming winter and wondered why it was so hot for an ending Autumn.

"Are you ok?" Sora asked quietly. I closed my eyes, so tears wouldn't fall from them and forced myself to stay in control.

"Not really," I said truthfully. "But no one has to know that."

"Except me of course. Because I'm your bestest friend in the whole world."

"Haha, yes,"

He paused. "Kairi, if something was going on - you would tell me straight away, right?"

I tied not to let the shock cross onto my face and gently rubbed my cheek again. I nodded to Sora's question and stayed silent. If I opened my mouth, a lot more than secrets may have spilled out. I was so into my thoughts that I didn't even notice that I'd stopped walking and stared into space. Sora patiently waited for me to shake out of my state and waved a hand in front of my face when he started to become worried.

"Please don't leave me…" I said quietly. "If Selphie or the other two were to ever.. Lead you away or something like she tried to do with Tidus. Please don't go."

"I would never leave you." Sora murmured and gently folded his arms around my waist. My hair fell into my face as I leaned into his body. Sora gave a small smile at me and moved the hair out of my eyes. He nuzzled into my forehead as a tear rolled down my cheek. "Please don't cry." He said. "Selphie, Lauren and Jessica hold _NO _interest for me whatsoever."Why you even think that?"

"I can't help it," I sighed. "Things are weird and strange. I don't like it."

"It sucks. You're having a bad time at the moment," Sora gently rocked me. "You have no idea how pissed I was when Tifa told us what happened the moment we came out of class. I wanted to storm the girl's bathroom, pick you up and like.. I don't know - _fly _away from there or something." I giggled at his words.

"Come on and let's get you home. You're shivering Kai." he said. He gently prised me off him and gently left his hand around my waist. My hand was on his waist too and I was so depressed that I didn't think anything off it. It seemed so.. Natural. So damn perfect and right. There was no where in the world that I wanted to be besides here.

**-&-**

The rest of the week pretty much flew by and I had managed to keep my head held high and ignore the whispers wherever I went. Somehow, people knew about the Coke incident and I guessed that Jessica was just too _proud _to let it go by un-noticed. I didn't care because I had real friends and they stuck by me all week - snapping at people when they decided to make remarks about me.

The bruises from my body had healed up quite fast and I needed only a little makeup now - thank goodness, because my face was starting to feel heavy from all that extra weight. My father had continued to avoid and ignore me. When we did come face to face - he'd only pretend I wasn't there and shoved past me, always aiming for either the beer or the TV.

Mum seemed a little happier too, but she was always careful to manage herself around Dad. Whenever I caught sight of a new bruise of scratch on her skin, I only glared at it with and felt hate towards the very person that caused it. For now, I could only struggle to cope and see what happens next.

On Friday after school, we all linked arms for a laugh and we all decided to hit _Raffino's _Cafe again. Yuffie and Tifa even came with us as well this time.

As I stepped into the linoleum clad building, I tried to ignore the incident of when we were last there and the thought of me 'leaping over furniture and knocking over tables', in Selphie's words.

Me, Sora, Riku, Wakka, Tidus, Yuna, Yuffie, Roxas, Namine and Tifa. Ten of us and only those tiny booths.. We decided not to try and all squeeze into one booth this time, so we split into two groups and grabbed two booths side by side of each other. Sora, Namine, Tidus, Yuna and I climbed into one while Riku, Yuffie, Wakka, Tifa and Roxas climbed into the other.

I noticed that Sora had put his arm around my seat again so I confidently snuggled a little closer to him. From the other booth, I could see Riku grinning and watching me. He caught my eyes and gave me a thumbs-up and I laughed at his ridiculous expression.

I also noticed that Tidus had done the same thing with Yuna and had snaked his arm around her. I turned to Sora and we bore wore identical smiles.

"Are you both speaking telepathically?" Namine laughed.

"It's a best friend thing." Sora and I spoke at the exact same time. We all collapsed into laughter. I was feeling a million times lighter today - it was a good feeling.

"Best friend my ass," Riku laughed as soon as Sora had fallen into a conversation with Tidus. "_Lovers_, more like!"

I growled, took my napkin and whipped it at the silver-haired boy's face. He laughed good-naturedly and dodged very easily.

"So guys - how are we going to get Selphie and the two trolls?" Yuffie said.

"What's she allergic to?" I muttered. "I was planning on pushing it through her letterbox."

"Forget that," Roxas grinned. "A friend of mine handles Pythons. He could easily slip one into her window and then-.." He comically strangled his napkin.

"Dude - will that leave any evidence back to us?" Riku said. Roxas shook his head and they both high-fived each other. Namine, Yuna and I rolled our eyes and smiled guiltily at each other. It seemed like a good plan if we were realllly evil.

"Dye all of her clothes," I suggested. "_Muddy brown_."

"Ah like a giant sewer monster." Tidus grinned.

"What I think we should do," Riku proposed and we all fell silent. "We should split into little groups and each pick a person. For example - If I were in a small group with Sora and Kairi," he gestured towards us. "We would pick Jessica - and we would have to plan a comeback and put it into action. BUT we all must put our plans to action on the same day."

"That's a decent idea," Sora complimented. "Geez Riku, never thought I'd congratulate you."

"Yeah same." Riku said and pointedly moved his glance to me and back to Sora again.

"Soo - who's going in what group?" I burst out before Sora could catch on.

"I'm going with Sora and Kairi!" Riku said. "It's gonna be.. Fun." I rolled my eyes.

"Hmm," Namine tapped her chin. "There are ten of us altogether and if we split into three groups of three - there's still going to be one person left."

"So that one person can join whatever group they like." I said.

"Alrighty then," she smiled. "I'll go with Roxas and Tifa."

"And I'll join you guys." Wakka said.

"That leaves me, Tidus and Yuna," Yuffie was enthusiastic. "Great - we'll _own _Selphie."

"If your group is picking Selphie - my group is going for Jessica." I said menacingly. No one protested.

"We're going for Lauren then," Namine smiled. "Guys - this is gonna be _sweet_."

**-&-**

I left the Cafe with my stomach full and my brain in full gear. We spent the entire afternoon planning and scheming with our small groups. Riku, Sora and I were to meet up Sunday to discuss our plans for Jessica. We would have to collaborate with everyone else as to what day and when to carry out our plans on them.

It was getting dark as I walked home alone. Sora had offered to walk with me and then remembered he had to be home early tonight as some of his family were coming to visit. I thanked him anyway and told him he should get going. We hugged and he jogged off into the coming darkness.

I was on a positive high all the way back home and couldn't stop thinking about Sora and I. It made me feel dizzy to think that in the space of just two weeks - we seemed to have gotten a whole lot closer. It felt so.. Right to be near him. I centred myself around him now without even thinking. And to be honest - who could blame me?

What was this feeling?

_Love?_

I blushed at the very word but made no attempt to deny it. I knew that I did love Sora definitely in a best friend way - was it enough to say that I was _in love _with Sora? Ahh, only time would tell, I figured. And I couldn't wait till that time came. It gave me a little buzz.

Growing.

I thought about him all the way home and didn't even stop to be careful the moment I stepped in the front door. Dad's car was gone anyway so I figured he went out for drinking or drugs or whatever.

My heart plummeted as soon as I saw Mum sat of the bottom of the stairs, waiting for me.

It was obvious Dad had another go at her tonight. She had an ice pack pressed against her cheek and a few plasters on her arms and hands. There were deep gashes on her legs that were covered by sticky bandages.

"Welcome home, Kai." She tried to smile but I could see that it hurt her poor face, so she stopped.

"How long can you live like this, Mum?" I whispered.

She sighed. "I'm a tough old bird Kairi."

"Yeah - a bird that likes to be _battered _around! What happened?"

She bit her lip and stared into the corner of the room, trying to avoid me gaze. I sighed and sat down on the stairs beside her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders, being careful to mind her injuries.

"How did it start?" I repeated quietly.

She paused. "I was.. Trying to stop him."

"What has he done now?"

She didn't answer at first and gently rolled her ice pack around in her hands. "Don't go in your room, Kairi." She said suddenly.

"W-Why?"

She ignored me. "You can sleep in the guest bedroom tonight. Tomorrow you can go back in your room again."

I fell silent and got up, attempting to ascend the stairs when she suddenly grabbed my ankle and tried to pull me down again. I gritted my teeth and pulled out of her firm grasp. She gasped and tried to get up - cursing as she put weight onto her injured leg. She saw me dart upstairs.

"No!" She cried. "KAIRI - DON'T. _Please don't go in there!"  
_

I grabbed the door knob and forced my bedroom door open. And then I stopped.

I think my jaw hit the floor. It really did. My eyes burst out from their sockets like some sick cartoon and my hands flopped uselessly to my sides.

My room had been totally ransacked. Most of my clothes had been shredded at by what looked like _hedge clippers _and they had been strewn about my room like empty dead bodies. I felt the tears run down my cheeks and I picked up my favourite violet top that was dead in my hands. I saw that my drawers had been violated and bits of my diary were scattered around the room - complete with my schoolbooks and teddies. Well.. Bits of teddies anyway. I found a sick collection of stuffed heads on my bed sheets and a deep gash in my pillows so that feathers were leaking out from the sides that reminded me awfully of blood. Various posters of my favourite singer and bands and photos of my friends that were tacked to the walls, were now ripped into hundreds of pieces and littered around everywhere. My framed photograph of Sora and I when we were six that was on my bedside table.. Was now ripped in half and the Sora side was no where to be seen.

I felt angry tears prickle at the sides of my eyes and I felt a presence behind me. But I didn't turn round.

Mum gently turned me around herself so that I was crying silently into her chest. She patted my hair and grimaced.

"I didn't want you to see this," she whispered. "I was going to somehow clean up all night and have it back to nearly normal by tomorrow. I'm so sorry Kairi."

"He did this. You tried to stop him." It wasn't a question. Just a mere statement. I think it was for more of my benefit to really grasp what was going on. It felt like a horrible, ugly, cruel dream.

"Yes," she said. "Something upset him and he flew into a rage. He then started going on about how you're.. 'Disrespecting' him and that you need to know your.. Place."

"I _know _my place," I sniffed. "It's apparently under his shoe."

"You shouldn't think what he wants you to think hon," she put a finger under my chin to force me to look up at her. "But do you promise to do one thing for me?"

"W-What?"

"Do whatever he tells you to do. I'm being serious," she said sternly. "If he tells you to jump, you say 'how high?' He's crazy - he was even talking about taking you out of school and making you work. Rambling on an on about it."

"I'll try." I promised. Sinking further and further down into the depths of my own self. It was so dark. I hoped I could get out.


	10. Double Date

**Heylo guys, I'm back! I'm absolutely determined to get this fic finished within two or three weeks, so I can carry on an finish **_**Cyberspace**_** and then finally **_**Betrayal 3 -**_** although that's gonna take a while (sigh). Anyway, I have loads of upcoming projects that I'd like to be getting on with as soon as possible. Don't get me wrong, I love this fic and love writing it but since it's a re-write of the original that I wrote a long time ago, I've been dealing with the plot for so long and therefore wanna get it over and done with (:**

**Though knowing me, when I'm done with the last chapter - I'll be really emotional and depressed, oh well. I still have KH1 and KH2 on PS2 to keep me going (:  
**

**Is anyone else like that too?**

**Please review/alert/fave - Thank you**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

**Resistance**

**Chapter Ten: Double Date**

**-&-**

I decided to truly adhere to mum's will and I promised I would listen to Dad and do what he wanted.

Of course, that also meant that on the sidelines, I would also try as hard as I could to find help for me and Mum. If I was concocting a plan for Jessica, then why not one for Dad too? Plans to get all the people the cause me harm, out of my life.

My god, if it were only that simple.

Mum set me up in the guest bedroom with new un-ruined bed sheets and told me that I'd better not come out, just incase Dad gets home and decides to have another go at me. She gave me the key and a tray full of snacks to keep myself occupied before I felt like sleeping. Luckily, this room had an adjoined bathroom, so I'd be pretty safe in here.

I can't believe I'm hiding out in my own house though. It just seems crazy.

But to put Mum's poor mind at ease, I locked the door and stayed firmly inside all evening. Next door, I heard her move my room about and tidy it up the best she possibly could. Although, nothing could replace those photos of my friends and I. I was pretty miffed to say the least.

I'd already done with crying into these new strange pillows and wishing that none of this happened. I was an expert at knowing that neither crying nor cursing would help me now. If Mum wouldn't go and get help - that means I would. I wasn't too happy with having this burden, but if it really stopped Dad from hurting us - or worse, then it would be worth it in the end, right? I would return to my normal life and worry about nice normal things.

The evening went as quick as the week and I found myself blinking blearily in the sunlight that was spilling in from the window. I yawned and gazed out at the beautiful morning dew on the grass outside. Looks as if the string of hot days on Destiny Island had finally come to an end.

I padded over to some of Mum's clothes she me have and dressed quickly in a dark long sleeved purple top and a pair of black jeans - thank goodness my Dad didn't shred my underwear and socks.

I silently unlocked the door and peered cautiously out into the hallway. I couldn't hear Dad's snores emanating from their bedroom - which means he went out really early again. Drugs and drink.

I quickly peeked into my room to see that it had been tidied and cleaned. I stared sadly at the empty patches on the walls and the massive spaces in my wardrobe and draws. My heart gave a pang when I realized that the picture of Sora and I on my bedside table, had been removed.

"Morning, honey." Mum's voice startled me so I banged my head on the doorframe. I turned round to see she had appeared from the bathroom, freshly cleaned and her injuries hidden once again by clothes and makeup.

"Hey." I was surprised that my voice was hoarse. Maybe it was all that crying that did it.

"I tried my best," she gestured to my room. "But I'm afraid not everything could have been replaced."

"I know," I sighed and remembered my photos. "But you did your best - thank you. It must have taken you ages."

She shrugged. "I just wanted you to be the least affected by all of this."

"That may be a bit bittersweet, Mum. Dad can go for me anytime. He's like an angry bulldog."

"Yes," she said sadly. "Kairi, I'm starting to think it may be becoming a bit too dangerous around here, for you honey. It may be that he won't be shredding only your pillows next time.."

"I'll be fine, Mum," I said quickly. "Anyway, there's nowhere for me to go."

"Grandma's."

"Grandma can barely take care of herself, let alone me. Plus - she lives all the way on the Cloud Islands! I would have to change schools and.." I gulped. "I'd have to leave my friends behind."

Mum sighed and bent down to my level. "Maybe that's best for you," her violet eyes were full of desperation for me to understand. "I'm not sure of what your father is capable of."

I pushed her away. "So you're saying I should just run for it and leave you behind to take the beating? Get real."

"It's necessary, Kairi!" She grabbed my arm. "You could end up _dead_."

"So could you!" I retorted angrily. "Do you really think I could live with myself if you died, Mum? And I was the one who 'got away'?"

She paused and nibbled at her lip before returning to her full height again. "No, I suppose not."

"Exactly." I muttered.

"But are you sure? Are you really sure you want to stay?"

"My life is here," I said confidently. "You're here. I'm _staying_. However, you're free to run if you want - I won't blame you."

"Don't be so silly."

"I was kidding."

Mum cracked a small smile, took my hand and led me downstairs. She sat me at the table and fixed me with some cereal and juice. We spent a lot of time sat there, talking about girly stuff such as makeup and boys. Dad wasn't mentioned in the conversation and I wanted to make it stay that way. I was just about to return to my fixed room, when the phone began ringing shrilly on the kitchen counter. Mum picked it up, listened and turned to me with a smile.

"Riku." She said and exited the room to give me privacy.

I took the phone. "Hey Riku."

"Hey Kai," he greeted. "Whatever you have planned for today - unplan it, 'kay?"

I frowned. "Riku, I thought we were gonna meet up tomorrow to talk about the Jessica plan?"

"Nooo," he sighed impatiently. "That _is _tomorrow. I'm talking about _today_."

"Alright, alright. What horrors have you planned today then?"

"Well Kairi, I never thought you'd ask," even over the phone, I could hear the smile on his face. "I asked Yuffie out when I walked her home from _Raffino's _yesterday and then we kissed."

"Wow - Riku, congrats!" I was positively happy for him. I took a triumphant gulp of my juice.

"Yup. Anyway - we're going on our date tonight and.." He paused dramatically. "_You're coming_."

"Coming where?" I was confused.

"The date - idiot! Gosh Kairi, you're really slow this morning."

"Well Riku - you know how much I _love _to be the third wheel.."

"That's good," he interrupted. "But don't worry, you won't be alone."

"Well DUH. You and Yuffie will be there."

I heard him slap his forehead in agitation. "It's a _double date_, Kairi Melissa Drewe."

My brain clicked and my mouth formed an 'O' shape. So Riku and Yuffie had decided to rope me into dating had they?

"Who have you set me up with?" I grumbled."

"Sora."

"W-WHAT?! RIKU? Riku! Hey are you there? RIKU!"

The bastard had put the phone down on me - probably already guessing my reaction. I slammed the phone down back on the stand and gritted my teeth until they hurt. I leaned on the counter for support and rubbed my head.

Riku and Yuffie had set me up with Sora.

Oh god, I realized. What on earth would he think of all of this? True, I really _was_ happy for Riku getting a girlfriend and all but - _did he really have to play 'matchmaker' in other people's lives_?

I sighed heavily and slumped upstairs to see if Mum had a jacket or something I could wear - I intended on marching around to Riku's and _killing _him for putting me in this position.

Mum unfortunately didn't have anything that fitted my tiny anorexic looking frame, so I'd have to make do with just my long-sleeved shirt. She said was sorry and promised she'd take me shopping again for clothes soon, when we had the money (a lot of it went on Dad's drink and drugs and stuff) Ugh.

I said I was going around to Riku's for the day and she almost sniggered at my tired and agitated facial expression. I kissed her goodbye on both cheeks and wandered off into the coldness outside.

It was only about 9ish so not a lot of people were awake yet - especially on a Saturday. With every house I passed, I wondered if life in that house was just as messed up and life in MY house was. I seriously doubted that.

I was shivering even after about 30 seconds outside, so I began jogging for warmth. My ragged breath came out in cloudy burst against my face. I remembered when I was a kid, me and Sora used to pretend we were trains and we puffed around in the snow together. I began to change my course as I recalled this memory. If Riku had called me to tell me about this awful-sounding date, then Riku would have also told Sora, right? If I was on my way to kill Riku - I'm sure Sora would be more than obligated to help..

After about fifteen minutes of jogging, I was outside his door and banging on the frozen wood. Jenny answered looking as radiant as always and gave me a worried glance.

"Kairi - you look frozen!"

I nodded numbly and she pulled me inside and set me on the sofa. My body reacted to this lovely heated home and I soon found myself feeling a tad sleepy..

"Here you go, Kai." Jenny had come back with a steaming cup of hot chocolate which set my mouth watering. Sora's mum's hot chocolates were the _bomb_. Perhaps it was because she was a chef, that she learned all types of food secrets.

"Sora!" Jenny called upstairs as I blew on my drink to cool it down. I smiled as Jenny called Sora's name to no response. Saturday morning. Sora would no doubt bed in bed with his head under the sheets and wearing black pajama bottoms. Since it was so cold outside, he wouldn't normally have his feet sticking out of the end of the bed and would instead, have them curled up. Yes, I knew him so well that I even knew his _sleeping _patterns.

Jenny turned and smiled to me apologetically. "Sorry hon, but I think you'd have a better chance of waking him up. You want to try?"

"Sure," I smiled and took my drink with me up the stairs. "I'll have him down in ten minutes tops."

"I'll hold you to that." She smiled and returned back to whatever she was doing before I arrived.

I blew on my drink again and kicked open Sora's bedroom door with a foot. He blinked up blearily to see who had spoiled his sleep and he sat up once he realized the auburn blob.

"Mornin' sleeping beauty." I said cheerfully and sipped my drink.

He grinned and pouted at me. "You said 'morning'. You know better than to wake me in the mornings."

"I do," I agreed. "But today is a special day."

"I know. Riku - the bastard - called me at 3AM last night."

I blushed. Sora didn't usually curse until he was particularly pissed off about something. Otherwise, he was the perfect son.

"He roped you into this whole 'date' thing, eh?" I said sympathetically and sat comfortably on his bed, folding my legs and drinking. Sora sat up under the sheets to give me more room.

"Yup," he sighed. "I was honestly worried until he told me it was you."

"You were?"

"Yeah. Sitting there with some random girl and being expected to get on and talk with her sounds like a scary experience."

I laughed. "I was glad it was you too. Although I was more pissed off than anything that Riku decided to go and meddle in our lives. I am glad he got together with Yuffie though. I couldn't think of a better couple."

"Yeah," Sora agreed. "Hey Kairi - give me some of that please?"

I held my cup away from him. "No way! You _live _here! You can get it any time you want."

"Okay okay," he held up his hands in surrender. "Give me some and I'll pay for everything for you tonight on the date, yes?"

"Fine." I grumbled, and handed him the cup. He grinned triumphantly and took a deep swig and handed it back to me.

"Chocolate moustache alert." I laughed at tapped him on the nose. He licked his lips until it was all gone. His dainty tongue flicking in and out until he caught the excess chocolate. I shook my head and tried to conceal a small blush. I don't think he noticed because he kicked the sheets away from him so they landed on _me_ and got up to stretch and.. Yup I was right. Black pajama bottoms.

His toned stomach shone out at me like a shiny beacon and I was suddenly interested in studying his muscles and soft-looking skin. The daylight floating through the window enhanced the smoothness somehow, how I wanted to touch it..

"Like what you see?" He joked.

I didn't trust myself enough to reply so I just lay down on the spot he was moments earlier and watched him get dressed. _Well.._ I turned towards the wall to give him some privacy when he got dressed. We knew very well not to look around or the other would get a slap - it was me who originally made up this rule.

"All done," he grinned and turned to face me. "You reeeeally like my bed, huh?"

I had climbed inside where it was warm and snug. And the sheets were up to my nose. "It's warm." I said. My voice was horribly muffled and made it sound as if I had a cold. It was now his turn to sit on the bed and try and avoid my legs.

"So, why are you here so early?"

"Riku phoned me this morning about tonight. Just as I was about to scream bloody murder at him, he hung up on me."

"Ah," Sora smirked. "Riku likes evasion. He's very scared of you when you get mad."

"Yeah, well I hope he isn't the only one." I glared.

Sora shrugged. "I've never been scared of you - believe it or not. Even when I walked in on you changing clothes that one time.."

"-.. And I hit you so hard you got a nosebleed," I finished. "Yeah I remember."

"I was just annoyed then, I wasn't scared. Although I learned the life lesson 'Never ever walk in on Kairi'."

"Sorry." I said sheepishly.

"It's fine; it was a long time ago." He suddenly bounced off the bed and ripped the bed sheets off me and they fluttered to the floor. "Time to get up, Kai." He said brightly as I moaned in protest and curled up into the fetal position. Sora sighed and got one arm around my back and another under my legs and he swung me up quite easily in his arms. Sora was pretty damn strong.

"Alright," I grumbled. "Let me down."

He lowered my legs until I could stand again and grinned at me. I couldn't help but grin back.

"So we're going to Riku's now, right?" He said.

"Yeah, you read my mind," I nodded. "Can I borrow something to wear? It's freezing outside and my clothes are uh.. Dirty."

"Sure," he dug into his wardrobe for a couple of seconds and tossed a grey hoodie at me. I thanked him and gratefully snuck my arms in the sleeves and zipped myself up. It was big but at least it was warm and soft. It also had Sora's sweet scent that I inhaled when he wasn't looking.

We went downstairs and I handed my empty cup to Jenny, who placed it in the dishwasher.

"You two going out?"

_In what way? _I was very tempted to say. Sora nodded and took some money from the counter. He must have told Jenny about our date last night because she suddenly wished us luck and told Sora to say hello to Riku from her. We said goodbye and exited the house into the bitter air outside again.

"God, Kairi - you really walked in this without a jacket?"

"Y-Yeah."

We linked arms to share body heat and walked briskly to Riku's. I mentioned the memory of pretending when we were trains that I remembered earlier to him, and it led us on to yet more old memories we had forgotten. He mentioned that we kissed once at the age of seven when we spent Christmas together and ended up being pushed under the mistletoe by our mothers as they aww'd when our lips touched. I smiled sadly and remembered those less strange days. Those days when Dad used to call me his 'little princess' and hitch me high on his shoulders when we went to go see Santa at the main islands. He also used to do the same with Sora and act like a real father to him.

We made it to Riku's in no time and I felt the irritation pulse up inside my veins again. I broke away from Sora and stepped forward, banging on the door with my fists.

It opened and to my horror, Riku's Mum answered. "Kairi? Sora?" She looked at my facial expression and began laughing. "Oh I get it - what's Riku gone and done now?"

"A favor," Came a voice from inside and suddenly Riku was next to his mother and grinning at me. "They just don't know it yet."

"Oh dear," Riku's Mum sighed. "Well come in you two, it's freezing out there."

We gratefully stepped into the huge hallway and slipped off our jackets and shoes. Riku then led us down the array of corridors and stairs until we ended up outside his bedroom. On the white door was the familiar sign that said; "_Enter - you die"_. I bought it for him when I was on holiday as a kid once and he's kept it ever since. We entered and Yuffie was sat on Riku's bed waiting for us.

"Kairi, Sora!" She greeted and leapt forward to get us into a bone crushing hug. I was all too used to these and held my breath until she let go again. Sora looked a little battered next to me.

"First ever girl in your room, Riku," Sora smiled. "Score."

"I've been in here before, Sora," I smiled sweetly. "Do I not count as a girl?"

He blushed and laughed uneasily, putting his hands behind his head - a gesture he did when embarrassed and nervous. I let the comment go and settled myself on the floor between the bed and the computer; it was weirdly my favorite spot in Riku's room.

"What's the plan for tonight?" I asked. "Since you roped Sora and I into this."

"I just hope Sora's got money to pay for you," Riku smiled. "A girl never pays on a date, Rule Number 1. You wanna take notes, Sora?"

"Riku, _shut up_. I'm not stupid."

"Anyway," Yuffie continued and ran a hand through her short black hair. "Riku has booked a table for us tonight at a restaurant downtown. We're gonna eat there and maybe watch a movie or something afterwards?"

"Sounds good," Sora said and sat beside me. "What movie?"

"God Sora, don't ask that," I hissed. "Do we really wanna know?"

Riku waved away our words with his hand. "Nothing _bad_, don't worry your innocent little head, Kai. It's a chick flick apparently."

"What's it called?"

"_Sweet virgin_."

"Uh huh," I grimaced. "Are we going to see an R-rated film, Riku?"

"I told you - nothing _bad_. I didn't make up the name you know," he sighed and glanced at Yuffie. "These two are hopeless."

"I can see that," she tutted. "We'll see what we can do, Riku."

And they _high-fived_.

I glanced sideways to see Sora glancing back. He looked just as disturbed as I felt. What on earth did Yuffie mean about '_we'll see what we can do_'? Dammit, I had a feeling things were gonna get even more uncomfortable tonight.

**-&-**

We ended up spending most of the day at Riku's playing around on his console games and ran around his house. His mother didn't seem to mind and his father was at work so we could basically do what we wanted.

It was coming up to three in the afternoon and Yuffie and Riku began muttering and staring at each other. I was about to suggest if Sora and I should go so they could be alone, but Yuffie suddenly grabbed me by the shoulders and marched me into the bathroom. I could see Sora's mutters of 'What the hell' mixed with my own and Yuffie put a finger to her lips to silence me.

"It's time to get ready for our dates." She smiled and moved slightly to the left to I could see the _mountain_ of makeup piled up next to the sink. I groaned and was just about to protest when she sat me on the closed toilet seat and began selecting different makeup brushes and palettes to use.

"Do we have to?" I said.

"Yes," she said firmly. "After tonight, you'll thank me Kairi - believe me. It's lucky that my sister is a professional make up artist. My skills come from her." And she smirked.

"What are Riku and Sora doing now, then?" I tried not to move as she washed her hands and attacked my face with moisturizer.

"They're getting ready too, silly!"

"You mean they're putting makeup on too?"

She tsked. "Noo! I tried to convince Riku it _would _have been a good idea but he didn't buy it," she giggled. "They're getting dressed - Riku's set Sora up with clothes. OH - which reminds me.." She got up and pulled back the shower curtain to reveal a lump of material hanging from the rail. On closer inspection, I realized it was a sparkly dark purple top with a woolen black shawl wrapped around it. There was also a black silvery skirt and what looked like a pair of silver heels sitting in the bath.

"Yuffie," I gasped. "What's all this?"

"I figured they'd look good on you," she said. "They stopped fitting me a while ago and I figured they'd be perfect for you."

I didn't quite know what to say. As much as I hated to admit it - they were absolutely beautiful. I blushed and smiled up at her. "Thank you." I whispered.

She grinned. "No need to get emotional, Kairi. We haven't even put on the makeup yet. _Plus _I need to do your hair and get you dressed and THEN, do my own hair, makeup and clothes."

"Isn't that going to take ages?"

"An hour, two hours," she shrugged. "If they get tired of waiting - tough."

I giggled. "I didn't know you were this girly, Yuffie."

"Shorts and boots get boring," she grimaced. "I have to let my wild side come out every so often. Riku was pretty surprised when I told him I'd be fixing you up! I _think _he'd thought he'd have to be doing your makeup himself."

I burst out laughing at the thought of an uneasy Riku holding lipstick and splattering it on my face. Yuffie must have envisioned the same image too, because she cackled just as much as I did.

"Riku is a great guy, I'm really glad he's found someone." I said.

"He is," she agreed. "I never thought I'd go out with him because I never thought he was interested in me. But yesterday he walked me home and kissed me. Then he turned to me and said '_Wanna hook up_?' I think I damaged his ego by bursting out laughing.."

"Riku has too much ego. He can stand to loose some."

"I have to agree with that. I'll bust some more out of him, muah ha ha."

We continued talking about boys and relationships and thankfully, she didn't want to press me too much on details for me and Sora. I tried telepathy as Yuffie finished my makeup and moved onto my hair and sent warning messages to Sora and tell him to run the hell away before this night got seriously uncomfortable. It was about an hour and a half later when Yuffie and I emerged from the bathroom in our clothes and heavy made up faces. She was wearing a grey and black dress with black heels identical to mine. Her hair was just as messy as usual with a rose clipped to the side. Her lips were bright red and her eyes were outlined in black and grey.

She took me by the shoulders again and led me into Riku's room. It was empty.

"They must be waiting downstairs," she shrugged. "Come on Kairi - look in the mirror!"

She let go of me and I padded with difficulty in the new heels to the full length mirror. My jaw dropped at the sight of myself.

My beautiful clothes that were hanging in the bathroom earlier were now wrapped snugly around my tiny form. I re-adjusted the shawl purposely just to make sure it was even me - looking back at myself. My own lips were shiny from Yuffie's strawberry lip-gloss and it seemed as if she applied black eyeliner and velvet eye shadow to my lids. My auburn hair was twisted into a bun at the nape of the neck with curly little tendrils hanging around my face. Yuffie was really an _artist_.

"Yuffie, you're amazing!"

She was leaning against the door and grinned at my reaction. "I'm glad you like it. I thought I would have had to_ knock you out _to let me put makeup on you or something. Riku exaggerates."

I took one last longing glance in the mirror and then Yuffie gently took my hand and led me downstairs to where the boys were waiting by the front door. I heard Riku gasp and clap and the very sight of her and he swooped over for a kiss. I took a deep breath and descended the stairs.

Sora was leaned against the hallway and moodily glaring at Riku. His hair for _once _held no air gel and it was hung loosely around his face and neck which really made me pay attention to his straight button nose and the heart-shape of his face. He was wearing a simple white shirt and long dark grey trousers (Pants, for you Americans xD). At the sound of my footsteps, his warm gaze moved to me and his eyes locked with mine. I wanted to cry, he looked so gorgeous.

"Wow," Riku clapped. "You did wonders with her Yuffie."

"You made it sound as if I was really bad in the first place," I giggled. "But Yuffie really did do a good job."

She winked. "I _am _wonder girl."

We slipped on our coats and shoes. Sora's hoodie looked too weird with my outfit, so Yuffie had once again come through for me and lent me a beautiful long dark cardigan.

As we were about to go out of the front door, Riku suddenly stopped in the doorway and turned to face Sora and I.

"Something is wrong here," he said. He suddenly reached out and took my hand, and placed it in Sora's. Riku smiled. "Perfect."

I stared down at our clasped hands, as did Sora. I couldn't believe our hands fit together so well. It's like we were made just to exist for each other. As cheesy as it sounded.

We let Riku and Yuffie walk ahead of us as we travelled to the town. I liked the feel of my fingers entwined with Sora's own warm fingers. He turned to me and smiled in the sunset.

"You look gorgeous, Kairi."

"You look good, yourself," I commented and smiled. "This day is shaping out to be pretty good."

"Yes," he laughed. "I can't believe we're really on a date."

I nodded shyly. "Unreal isn't it?"

"Definitely." We fell silent for a few minutes and enjoyed the cool wash of the orange and yellow sunset as we stepped through it. I glanced up into the trees and heard the birds chirping and singing. I closed my eyes and wished more than anything that I was in a movie. I would have the perfect life, the perfect boy and the perfect boy.

_Please_, I silently begged. _Please let everything turn out ok. I want that more than anything. I WANT my all my friends to be as happy as Yuffie and Riku. I want my Mum to escape her prison and my Dad to be normal again.. Most of all.. I want to be near Sora for the rest of my life._

My eyes threatened to prick at my wish and I looked away so Sora wouldn't have to see and be worried for me. Because he cared about me. Because he was one I wanted most of all and the one that could destroy my entire world, if he wished.

I _love _Sora.

I loved him, so much it hurt.

Every day we were together and for most of our lives we've been together, inseparable, as one, closer than twins. But why would Sora be interested in me? If I was low enough to be beaten up by my own father, what chance did I have to love my best friend for the rest of my life - the rest of my _existence_. One day, it would be inevitable that our friendship would someday break up and we'd each move away, have kids, have a job and be happy. What chance did I have to kiss him and have him kiss me back?

_Sora, oh god I love you._

**-&-**

I hated Riku.

Sure, dinner really _was_ fun. The restaurant was absolutely beautiful and we were shown to the private area next to the window where people would pass by and stare at us, as if were really on a film set. Riku and Sora would pull silly poses to people passing by and we would crack up laughing at their reactions. Sora and I sat closer to each other than we had before and comfortably were around each other without any awkwardness. I was inwardly relieved that I admitted to myself how I really felt about Sora. All I needed to do now was admit it to _him_.

When he wasn't looking, secretly stared at his features all through dinner and ignored Riku's words when he spoke to us. I wasn't being rude or anything - I just wanted to watch how Sora blinked with his long eyelashes and flashed his white teeth when he smiled and laughed. Every sound he made was like an ice spear ripping out my insides, because I knew I could never possibly be lucky enough to have him. He caught me looking a couple of times and his eyes softened as we stared at each other. I didn't miss the small smiles Riku and Yuffie gave each other.

But now I HATED Riku.

_Sweet Virgin_. The film he said was _not bad in that way. _Was the exact opposite. Honestly, why the hell would the ticket-seller even let us in to see this crap? How many sex scenes would we have to sit through before it was over?

_Porno, porno, porno, porno_. My mind screamed angrily. _Calm down, I'm sure it'll be over soon - It's just a stupid movie. Sora and I had to watch bear's reproduce on the discovery channel for our class project once. How different can this get? Hang on - when did this is issue even get round to Sora?_

I peered through my hair at the boy sat in the seat next to me. He was staring at the screen with a confused and disgusted expression I nudged him and smiled guiltily.

"This movie is freaking _excellent_," I said sarcastically. "I was thinking of getting it on DVD.."

"You'll have to get in line," he grinned. "I'm getting it first. Perfect for giant sex parties at my house."

The female character moaned on screen and I covered my eyes and buried my head into the closet thing.. Sora's chest. He moved the armrest the split our chairs apart and moved closer so I was more comfortable.

"How disgusting can these directors get?" I growled into his shirt. I felt the vibrations in his chest as he laughed silently.

"Eww…did he just--?" Sora trailed off. "Whoa that was sickening. Those people look really into it…"

"You're watching?" I was incredulous.

"Not really. Believe or not Kairi - not all males like this type of thing.."

The moans and panting from the big screen were getting extremely loud that this point and I seriously thought my ears were going to explode.

For about a _millisecond_, I saw me and Sora on the screen, but then I was suddenly so disgusted with myself. _What the hell is wrong with me? I shouldn't think like that. If I keep thinking like that I don't even deserve to be his friend! I'm so stupid. Don't think like that ever again you idiot! God someone slap me.._

"Hey," Sora whispered and leaned in so close to my face that my heartbeat increased. "Look at the lovebirds."

I glanced over to the other side of me where Yuffie and Riku were in a hot make out session. I turned away in nausea and rolled my eyes. I grinned guiltily at Sora.

"Wanna escape?" I offered. "That is, unless you want to stay for the big _climax_ that is."

"Go, please." He said instantly and grabbed my hand. "Quick, before they see!"

Sora and I managed to slink down the opposite side of the aisle and slip out of the cinema before our friends could catch us. Outside the doors, we gasped and caught our breath before bursting out into fits of giggles and leaning against each other for support.

"Geez, what a film!" Sora burst out.

"I'm guessing porno type of movies don't make your top-ten?" I teased as we quickly made out great escape out of the building and into the cool air outside.

"_As if_," he snorted. "I'm not interested in that crap."

"That's good to know." I sighed happily. Our hands were still joined.

"I'll walk you home." He offered and I nodded happily.

We were walking so slowly and closely that our hips were in synch and they gently knocked against each other with almost every step. The moonlight was lovely and Sora was bathed in it like an angel. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. I did the same.

On the way home, we didn't talk an awful look but merely took the in the beautiful moon glow scenery around us. All of a sudden after today, everything looked bright and shiny and brand new to us. It was really weird and at the same time, sooo exciting. I could literally taste the spark in the air with my tongue. The night was alive all around us.

"We're here." I heard him say quietly. I stared at my house and frowned slightly. Dad's car was in the driveway so it looked as if I might have to make a stealthy entrance. I turned to Sora.

"Thank you for a wonderful night." I said and flashed him a sweet smile. He brushed the hair away from my face and treated me to an equally beautiful smile.

"My pleasure," he whispered. "I've never been on a date with you before. It was fun."

"Yes," I laughed. "Save for the last part of course."

He shrugged and grinned. "Oh I think our grand escape deserved from recognition. I really think Yuffie and Riku will be making the sequel.."

I shuddered. "Ew Sora - don't put that image in my head!" I attempted to bat him away but he easily caught my wrists and sub-consciously brought me closer to him. I stared up to see his eyes lost in mine. He had an expression on his face that I didn't recognise. I could have been an entire eternity before I heard him speak again.

"Kairi," he whispered. "If I do something? Do you promise not to freak out and punch me?"

"I promise." I murmured.

He took a moment to give me a small smile. He leaned closer - and then it happened.

Our lips connected.


	11. The Boundries Tear Down

**Ohh man, I'm just recovering here because I accidently picked up a Trojan virus that sent me to stupid websites and whatnot. Luckily, I did system restore and set it to an earlier time.. Which SEEMS to have stopped the virus.. I'm not taking any chances though. Anyone have any good idea for a decent Anti-Virus program? AVG doesn't seem to be doing much..**

**I'm also a tad tired after three hours sleep :(**

**I really recommend that you listen to songs while your writing, the right song really improves the writing and sets the scene xD It's a massive help to me (:**

**WHOOP - three updates in two days!**

**Please review/fave/alert.**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

**Resistance**

**Chapter Eleven: The Boundries Tear Down**

**-&-**

Isn't it funny how time seems to stop?

It's like the world around you completely halts and you're still there in that moment. Nothing seems to matter much to you anymore and you feel the world slipping beneath your fingertips. Your consciousness feels like a far off memory. But still, you want to stay in that moment.

It was exactly like this, with Sora.

It didn't feel like _me _kissing him. My body was lighter than air and numb. It had no feeling except for my lips, which moved against his. We fit each other.

I could feel my arms slip around his neck and his arms at my waist as we pulled each other closer. Even with my eyes closed, I memorized every curve of his lips and every soft touch.

He was so soft.

We eventually had to unwillingly break apart in need for air. For a few moments we stood a little embarrassed.

"Wow." Sora laughed.

"I know what you mean," I whispered. "That was.. _Amazing_." My fingers found their way to my lips and I touched them tenderly. They ached for the warmth of Sora's mouth. They needed him as much as I did.

"I think we need to talk." Sora murmured.

"We really do." I agreed and we both fell silent again. Our arms were still wrapped protectively around each other and he made no move to let go. I closed my eyes and leaned into him, nuzzling my face against his neck. Behind him, I imagined the two of us as six year olds again. The apparitions were young and innocent and knew nothing of life and its troubles. They looked at me, their ghostly figures were holding hands and staring confused, at me. I smiled sadly and they disappeared back into my mind again.

My attention was suddenly grabbed by a movement at the corner of my eye. It was at my living room window. It was the curtain fluttering. But there was no wind.

Someone had been watching Sora and I.

And I knew who it was.

_I could run, _I realized. _I could get away from here and protect Sora at the same time. But.. Mum will be left and I honestly don't know what would happen to her._

My heart beat fast and loudly in my ears, although it was a different reason to the one I would have liked. I released my hold on Sora and took him by the shoulders and my eyes bore into his. I could sense his apparent confusion.

"You need to go," I hissed. "Quickly get away from here."

His eyebrows rose. "What? Kairi, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I muttered and cast another glance to the window. "Look - I'll see you and Riku tomorrow, okay? I'm really sorry but I need to get inside."

He grabbed my wrist as I began to walk away and my head snapped around to face him. He looked worried at my pained facial expression and didn't release his hold on me. I felt like slapping him and screaming at him to get the hell out of here before my nosey Dad stormed outside and best the crap out of him. I realized that Sora must be worrying if he upset me in anyway and my face softened.

"Would it be selfish of me to tell you that I really like you Sora?" I whispered and touched his cheek. "And not just in the best friend way." I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek and smiled apologetically. He looked slightly more composed now and relaxed at my 'almost' confession. I apologized again and waved, turning round at my heart was in my mouth. I forced my legs to make the long journey up the garden path and to the porch. I turned to see Sora slowly make his way across the road and head for home. He glanced back at the same time and we both smiled at the connection. It was more proof than we needed to know that we were made for each other.

_This maybe the last time I see Sora. God knows what's waiting for me in there._

I silently drank in his moonlit perfect figure and took out my key, placing it in the lock and making as less possible noise as I could. As if that could help me now.

It seemed eerily quiet as I shut the front door and slipped off my heels. I held them protectively in my arms and padded bare-footed into the living room where my fate lay out for me.

As I expected, Mum and Dad were sat side by side on the sofa, waiting for me. Well - Dad was waiting for me. Mum looked as if she wanted to dart out of the damn window herself and never return. His arm was hung loosely around her shoulders - not as a comforting or loving gesture, he wanted to make sure she knew who was boss and that he owned her now. I was old enough to realize this. I wondered how many years it had been going on.

I stared at Mum's scared expression. She reminded me of a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. I wished I could dart in front of that 'car' and save her, but I didn't know how.

The tension was thick in the air and it made the room whirl and spin like a rollercoaster. Dad said nothing but closed his eyes and silently pondered something. He then groaned and dropped his arm from Mum - for a split second, she looked relieved but that was only short lived as soon as she saw that he was making his way towards me.

_Run Mum, _I begged. _You don't want to see this - run now._

Dad stopped in front of me. He looked absolutely _huge_ and I barely clearer his shoulders. He sighed theatrically and tapped his foot - waiting for me to look up and stare into his hateful black beady eyes. I did it with confidence - I wasn't going to let him know how much he scared me.

"I saw you with that gay kid - Sonny."

"It's _Sora_. And he's not gay."

Dad smirked. "So you both thought it would be all ok if you 'sucked face' outside the house. The secret house where nobody apparently lives."

"What's the problem?" I demanded. "Are you telling me I can't kiss Sora?" Mum gasped at my words and placed her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide - she would never dare talk back to him like that. But I was different and I couldn't stand it anymore. Dad clenched his fists and ground his teeth together.

"I _own _you," he hissed darkly. "What makes you think you can go out like the little tramp you are and do what you like? Sorry baby - I'm the big daddy here. And I won't let you _forget that_." He raised his hand and backhanded me across the face, pushing me backwards and causing me to trip and fall. Just as I was about to retort with something smart, he kicked my spine with his booted foot and watched in amusement as I writhed around in pain.

"Sora isn't around to help you now," Dad cackled. "Why would he even get involved with you anyway? You're a worthless piece of trash - just like your mother." He gestured to her with a thumb. "I'm the boss of this house; I won't let you step out of line Kairi."

"I was never _out _of line," I argued bitterly. "I always go to school and do my homework and never complain - _why are you like this_? What happened to you, Dad?"

"I discovered," he kicked me hard again. "That people like _you_ shouldn't deserve to live in your useless pathetic little world. It's time you knew what really goes on in life, Kai-Kai."

"I _do _know! There's hate and bitterness and lov-.."

He spat on me angrily. "_Love?_ Hate to spoil your buzz honey, but love doesn't exist. For example, I thought I loved her," he gestured to Mum huddled in the corner again. "She was good for only food and a good screw."

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MUM LIKE THAT," I screamed and jumped onto my feet. I was absolutely livid and the fury was rising within me like darkness. I didn't feel like resisting it and let it engulf me completely. My nails were digging into my flesh because I was clenching my fists so hard, but I didn't even feel the pain. I took one of my dropped heels and held it up.

"Leave now," I hissed. "You better get out of this house before I stab you."

Dad's mouth opened and closed like a fish - obviously he wasn't expecting that threat.

"RUN!" Mum screamed and attempted to run to me. Dad regained his composure rather quickly and sent a fist flying into her face; she collided with the TV and crumpled into a ball on the floor. My legs moved sub-consciously and I found myself running towards Dad with my heel clasped in my hands. I aimed the pointy bit at his chest in order to hurt him so I could grab Mum and run. But Dad was too quick and saw me coming. He growled and seized my wrist so hard, it made me drop my shoe. I cried out in pain as I heard a tiny 'snapping' sound in my wrist and my eyes welled up in pain. Dad saw this and smirked. He twisted the wrist further and further until I cried out at him to stop.

I desperately swung my body round in order to kick, bite, scratch - anything! Dad was muscular and big and built like a gorilla. If I did any damage, he didn't even flinch. In a swift movement, he clutched my head and smashed my face into the coffee table.

My face exploded in pain and I saw stars before my eyes. I heard the wails of Mum as she tried to attack him again. My body collapsed and it took a while for me to be able to move at will again. I could feel the blood streaming from my nose like a fountain and land thickly on the once beautiful, clothes Yuffie gave me.

I wanted to cry so badly. My night was ruined, my clothes were ruined and now apparently my life wasn't even mine anymore. It belonged to someone I detested and once loved.

"I hate you." I sobbed through a haze of blood and tears. He was next to me now, bending down and pretending to care - Mum's whimpers were far in the other room, it's obvious he was done with her. He'd found a brand new punch bag now. Me.

"Fortunately, I don't care about being liked," even through the haze, his smirk shone out at me. "I care about _winning_."

"What's the point?" I muttered and wiped some of the blood on my arm. "Why are you doing this to us? How can you possibly hate us so much? What did we do?"

He leaned uncomfortably closer to me. "Rule number one, Kairi - know your place. You think you can just waltz about and go out with your retarded gang buddies?" His voice rose and he slapped me across the head. "Be prepared to say goodbye to them, kiddo. As soon as graduation comes.." He made a sick slitting throat gesture. I felt the bile rise up in my throat and had to cover my mouth so I wouldn't end up vomiting everywhere. Dad wouldn't really go as far as that, would he?

The wind was knocked out of me as I was forced to the floor and Dad hung over me. He straightened me out easily, despite my yelling and struggling. He placed his boot on my neck and warning bells immediately clanged in my head.

"Let's get one thing straight Kairi," he whispered. "Since you belong to me now. I want to hear you say something.."

"Does it.. Involve.. Screaming for help.." Oh god, it hurt to talk.

"You wish," he sniggered. "No, it's about your kissing buddy - Sota."

"_Sora_."

"Whatever," he increased the pressure on my throat until my skin began to have a blue tinge. "_Sora_ shouldn't be hanging around the likes of you, should he? You're bed news. Poor Sora doesn't need to end up getting.. Hurt."

"Hurt?" I gasped painfully. "What do you-.." My eyes bulged, and it wasn't from the lack of air. "DON'T TOUCH HIM - DON'T TOUCH SORA." I screamed and kicked upwards. My foot connected with his chin and he grunted and heavily stepped backwards. My fingers held my throat and I stood up, gasping.

Dad lunged at me and tacked me to the floor. He forced me onto my back with his muscular hairy arms and took my shoulder and forced it for the floor, while taking the arm that was connected to it and bending the arm backwards as far as it would go. I cursed in pain and he smashed his elbow into the back of my head.

"Don't swear in my house Kairi. We're going to have to teach you some manners," he pulled my arm back further until it creaked in protest. "I won't touch Sora," he paused. "_If _you stop hanging around him that is."

"W-What?"

"Break up with whatshisname and I give you my word, I will not hurt him. I don't want my reputation as a father soiled now, by the fact that my only child is a whore now, do I?"

"Sora's my best friend! I can't just break up with him! OW."

"Best friends don't kiss," he tutted. "Bad Kairi, you aren't a very good friend."

I sniffed quietly and soon a little puddle was created next to my eyes. How could I just turn round and tell Sora I _suddenly _didn't love him anymore? No! I couldn't do it - But I also couldn't let my Dad hurt Sora because of.. Me. I pictured Sora's beautiful angelic face - now littered with bruises and cuts and gashes. I imagined him turning to me and blaming me. I couldn't take it. My heart already felt as if it was going to collapse. Not that I would argue. Death seemed like a peaceful solution to this situation right now.

"Fine." I whispered. Dad seemed satisfied and released my arm and stood up. I gingerly cradled my aching arm and stared defiantly up at him. He smirked down at me.

"You never know Kairi," he said. "Keep obeying me and I maybe won't have to punish you as much."

**-&-**

The next day came quickly and I remembered that Sora, Riku and I were supposed to meet up and discuss battle plans. I debated whether to call and pretend to be sick or something. Dad had gone pretty hard on me last night before he stormed out and I had the bruises to prove it. I was also embarrassed to see Sora again - I was afraid that I'd hurt him from our quick goodbye last night.

It was Mum who made me go. It was clear she wanted me out of the house as much as possible and I didn't exactly argue with that. We didn't say a word to each other about what happened the night before.

Again, she heavily made up my face and sent me out in jeans, her cardigan and a long sleeved top. I'd been so bruised and covered up lately, that I was faintly afraid that my body would just get so pounded down with all the extra weight that my bones would break and I would be rendered helpless. This was part of the nightmare I had.

Twenty minutes later - I found myself outside Riku's front door and wondering how I even got there. I didn't even remember leaving my house let alone travelling all the way here! My mind was seriously becoming messed up. I was now apparently letting my sub-consciousness completely control me; I was so out of it.

I knocked three small taps and blew on my fingers to keep them warm, while my silver haired friend pulled open the huge white door and grinned.

"Hey Kairi, come on in."

I gratefully entered the hallway and left my shoes by the door, following him in the living room where Sora was lounged on one of the cream colored chairs and sipping a coke. He glanced up to see me and a heavy blush appeared on his face - I wondered if he was thinking about me as much as I was thinking about him? I thought about my father crushing Sora with his hands and I immediately cast my gaze to the TV and sat away from him.

Riku tossed me a can of coke and a bag of strange sweets that were sinfully delicious. Until lunchtime, we horsed around in the living room and imitated the ridiculous shows and commercials. At one point, my coke came out of my nose at the sight of Riku giving Sora a lap dance. The brunette looked disturbed.

At least the air had relaxed since I had arrived though. I forced myself to cast my father's purple face from my mind and smiled whenever Sora looked over at me. One little day wouldn't matter - right? It wasn't as if my father was at Riku's window and spying on me. He'd never know. I also had Mum as an alibi. If Dad came home and demanded to know where I was, she'd say I was at Namine's or Yuna's house doing homework.

So I was covered.

_Tap, tap, tap_. Something kept hitting my shoulder and I glanced down to discover that I was swamped in popcorn. Sora and Riku laughed at my facial expression and discreetly tried to hide their bags of popcorn. I sighed and reached for my bag of sweets - they were _so _gonna pay..

"Ahh, domestic violence." Riku wailed dramatically as I aimed them at his head. He giggled and ran from the room, leaving Sora and I, in an epic food-battle-to-the-death.

Sora leapt off his chair and rolled behind the TV, sending flying bits of crumbs at me. I ducked and stayed close to the now dirty carpet, and crawled behind the armchair and checked my 'ammo'.

I heard Sora's laugh above and my head snapped up so fast, the hair whipped around my face. Sora was leaning over the chair and grinning triumphantly down at me.. As if he'd already _won_.

"What's the point in this anyway?" I grumbled. "Fair game?"

"Sure." He extended a hand and pulled me up. I tripped over my own feet and ended up against his warm chest. At the contact we both went rigid and then slowly relaxed as we got used to each other's heartbeats. My whole face felt hot as I gazed up into his.

"I need to know something Kairi," his chest vibrated with every word. I nodded numbly. "What do you think of me?" He gulped.

"Well," I said carefully, Dad's threat ringing in my ears. "You're Sora - my best friend."

He seemed slightly disappointed at my answer and I honestly felt like ripping my heart out the moment the sparkle fell from his eyes. I bit my lip and nuzzled into his black hoodie. I inhaled his smell and took a deep breath.

"Although, we can't honestly ignore what happened yesterday," I whispered. "Outside my house."

"Y-Yes." He stuttered. It didn't take a genius to tell that he was incredibly nervous.

I decided to take action again. "I don't think we're friends anymore Sora."

He looked horrified.

".. I think our friendship has.. _Grown_. I think Riku and everyone noticed it before we even did. For a while they've been telling me that we were.. Y'know, more than friends." I didn't want to say _boyfriend _and _girlfriend _aloud.

"Grown," he murmured. "That's uh.. The right word," he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Kairi, I'm not going to apologize for kissing you yesterday, because I honestly don't think I have anything to apologize for. As if you couldn't tell - I _wanted _it to happen."

"You planned it?"

"No!" He gasped. "I just mean that when we were _in the moment_, I did nothing to stop or prevent it. I really hope you don't hate me for it, Kai."

"Why would I hate you for it?" I whispered. "You know me better than that.."

"I don't know what you're thinking."

"_You should_!" I argued and prodded him in the chest. "Sora - are you _blind_? I was staring at you non stop ALL night last night and you don't get some sort of clue from that?"

"Of course I do," he snapped, surprisingly irritated. I shrunk away from his tone at first, but I got over it and let my own anger and agitation control me. "Dammit Kairi - you really think I'm man enough to act on my own assumptions?"

"You did last night! You kissed me, idiot!"

"Because I was too damn taken in by your gorgeous face! You think it's easy to pretend everything is all alright when I'm around you these days? It's so damn hard - because I don't know if you'll respond to me in the way I _hope!"  
_

I paused, confused. "What do you mean by 'pretend'?"

He huffed and was silent. He then muttered something that I couldn't quite make out at first. He sighed a said it a little louder for my ears.

"Pretend we're still best friends."

"But we _ARE_!" I yelled.

"Not quite," he whispered. "Not when one of us has feelings for the other one."

I stopped mid-shout and took a few paces backwards. He eyed me wearily and watched for my reaction, obviously preparing for the worst and for me to fly and him and bite him or something. My mind reeled back to that _amazing_ kiss we shared. Those seconds of unity and love as we held and moved with each other, as natural as the tides move with the sea. I recalled the dazzling look Sora's cerulean eyes held in the moonlight and found myself clutching my hair in aggravation. Sora must have thought I was having a fit or something, as he darted forward and caught me by the waist.

"It's not only you," I moaned and covered my face. "I have feelings too, feelings I only realized yesterday."

He looked blank. I didn't miss the hopeful glint in his eyes.

I couldn't stand there and lie to him now - screw the promise I made to my Dad, for once I was going to be selfish and have what _I _want. I was so damn sick of pleasing people all the time, people like Selphie who just turned on you in the end anyway. I felt the need to become one with Sora and forget everything else. I wished I was born as his heart. I would live with him and die with him.

My eyes prickled and I locked my eyes with his.

"I'm so in love with you," I confessed. "At first I tried to convince myself it was just a stupid teenage hormone thing. _I don't want to risk our friendship!_ But now I really don't care anymore - I want to be with you." My words meshed together at the end and I stared at the floor.

I felt Sora's fingers seek under my chin and gently prise it up so I was looking at him once again.

Before I knew it, our lips touched for the second ever time and something inside of me exploded like a Chinese firework. A surge of intense emotions rushed through my body like an electric current and I openly welcome the new sensations that felt to exciting and new to me. I've never felt so complete, so content, so _alive._ His lips were warm and inviting just the same as last night, and his arms were around my body - in my hair - on my back. Nothing mattered to me but this moment. This _perfect _moment.

I made a small sound of contentment and ran my fingers through his spikes, smirking as a felt a pleasurable shiver run down his spine. We were moving with each other continuously like the beat of a song. Our heats beat against our chests like metal drums in a parade.

I felt his tongue innocently slid against my bottom lip innocently, asking for permission. I was only too happy to oblige and soon, our tongues were dancing in each others mouths and daintily sliding against each other. I was pressed to close to him that our shadows were completely merged in the late morning sunlight streaming through the window. I felt him leave my lips for air, but he still ran them down the sides of my face and down my neck gently. I closed my eyes and imagined spending the rest of my life with this boy - being lucky enough to have these kisses everyday and being allowed to explore new territories.

We soon stopped and gazed into each others eyes lovingly. I think it was safe to wave goodbye to just friendship after the bond we'd just created. My heart felt bigger and was filled with love and adoration for Sora. _My _Sora. I liked the ring of it.

He chuckled. "I love you too, Kairi," he whispered. "So, so much. I have done for a while."

"You hid it well," I laughed. "Even at our sleepover?"

"Duh! You saw how quickly I jumped into bed with you," he suddenly realized how dirty that sounded and shook his head. "Well you know what I mean. Know how much I had to restrain myself from kissing you then?"

I touched his cheeks and planted kisses on both of them and then at the tip of his nose. "I can guess." I purred, making him smile.

"So we're uh.. Together now - as a couple?"

I nodded and pressed my lips softly against his. The kiss was slower but more meaningful and had a lot more emotion flowing through the both of our bodies. We broke apart at the sound of sudden laughter and looked to the door, where Riku was leaned against the frame, smirking.

"Geez, I leave you guys alone for _ten minutes_, and I come back to find you imitating that movie yesterday."

Sora confidently grabbed onto me and fondly played with my hair. "You should have seen Yuffie and yourself," he accused. "You guys were going at it."

Riku wasn't bothered and laughed. "At least our plan worked though - by the looks of it, Kairi's your girlfriend now, right?"

"Even if you hadn't interfered. I would have still gone for it sooner or later," Sora pointed out. "You just.. Helped the process along a little."

"Then consider yourself welcome," Riku stretched and yawned. I noticed that he had notebooks and pens in his arms. He saw me looking and set them down on the table before us. "They're to draw out our plan for Jessica and stuff. I don't want Yuffie's group and Namine's group to get ahead of us." He shrugged.

"Let's get to work again," I sighed happily. "Jessica won't know what hit her!"

"A thousand pound bulldozer, I hope." Riku muttered and tossed me a pen.


	12. The End is Nigh, For Me Anyway

**G'mornin'!**

**I've decided to calm down and write my chapters slowly - I realized that the more I rush chapters, the more rough and choppy they appear to me, I don't know if you guys notice anything but I can clearly pick out the flaws. Even though, I want to finish this fic fairly soon, I should pace myself and take my time. Some of the best stories in the world didn't just happen overnight.**

**I've also been having a tough time lately so I guess writing is one of my only escapes from reality. I just want to take a moment to thank all my friends and those I've met on here for supporting me. Thank you very much.**

**There aren't many chapters left - hold onto your seats, folks! Another long chappie here, though - I suggest you take a break like halfway through and have a snack or something.**

**Warning: Strong language included.**

**Please review/fave/alert**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

**Resistance**

**Chater Twelve: The End is Nigh (For Me Anyway)**

**-&-**

It was the start of December and a couple of months had passed me quickly by, since I found out Sora held the same feelings as me. Of course, I kept my relationship _well away _from my home life and guarded my secret as best as I could.

It wasn't easy though. I told my Mum about Sora and I, when Dad was at work one day. Just to be safe, I took her outside and whispered it into her ear - if Dad was crazy enough to use me as his personal punching bag, who was to say that he also hadn't installed microphones and cameras into the house as well? Mum promised she'd keep the secret and guard it with her life. I remembered shivering at her words.

Last week I also had one of the first of my major exams - Maths. I studied as much as I could in between hiding from my father and getting occasional bruises. I was sure that I failed Maths with a passion - but I hated it so it didn't matter to me too much. Namine, Roxas and Wakka were just as bad as it as I was. We sat together at the back of the Maths classes and panicked together.

It also occurred to me that Christmas was only four weeks away and I hadn't had a chance to go shopping for presents yet - I'd been too busy and I hadn't a lot of money. I honestly didn't know how happy Christmas would be this year, with Dad acting like a madman. I pondered whether they'd let him celebrate it in an asylum.

Dad was busy at work at the office and usually had to pull all night shifts to get his huge amount of paperwork done. This is meant that the time he _did _have off, was dedicated to sleep and heading out for beer and heroin. He didn't have a lot of time to get at me and Mum, usually just slouching around and grunting like a dying pig.

It was the Saturday after a particularly long week and I was spending a quiet day alone at home with Mum. It had been raining on and off all day and the sky was overcastted in grey. I wanted to stay firmly in the warmth.

Mum was setting up our annual fake Christmas tree in the corner of the living room and I helped her move the furniture around to accommodate it.

"There," Mum wiped her brow and we stood back to admire the naked tree. "Gives the room a little bit of cheer already, doesn't it?"

"Sure... You can see the armchair laughing already."

She whacked me lightly on the arm with a broken branch. "Lighten up Kairi, will you? Oh hey - could you do me a favor and go down to the basement? I forgot to bring up the box of decorations."

"Ok." I muttered and left her in the living room with her happy-go-lucky attitude. It made me edgy to think that in a few days - that Christmas tree could maybe be put through the windows and the decorations torn down and be used as possible weapons against us. Although he was more tired than usual lately, whenever Dad had passed me on the stairs or in the hallway, I quickly stare at the floor and quietly shuffle by - a technique Mum taught me. But in my peripheral vision - I always caught those little smirks that he flashed. It was creepy and unnerving. I always spent a few minutes catching my breath afterwards.

It was like he was the shark, and I was the tiny little tuna. No matter how fast I swam, I couldn't escape his jaws.

I opened the door to the basement and got a face full of dust as the door swung open. My coughs wracked my body and I cursed silently. When the dust cloud had cleared, I stepped cautiously down the rickety wooden stairs that descended into the dark and fumbled around stupidly in the dark, looking for the light switch. You would think I'd have thought to bring a torch down with me.

I stepped on something bouncy and didn't even _dare _to stop to think what it was. In a matter of minutes, my fingers had felt along the walls and come across the switch. I flipped it and the room was suddenly flooded in blinding light. I had to cover my eyes and get used to it a few moments later.

I was still by the stairs and next to the old washer which had been down here since I was born - my parents didn't venture down here very often. The room was filled with memories from my childhood with boxes of toys, newspapers and magazines. I realized that the object the stepped on, wasn't a rat as I had thought, but a small cuddly toy that used to go by the name 'lamb chop'.

I picked my way through the piles of crap and junk. Honestly - if I hadn't found the light safely, I could have easily toppled over into this moth-eaten rubbish and hurt myself. Maybe I'd talk Mum in to clearing up one day.

As I figured, the big box of Christmas decorations was located in the far corner of the room and behind many annoying obstacles. I hurriedly skipped through and shoved the bigger items away.

I shifted the box to my right and prepared to haul it into my arms, when something caught my eye.

I left the box and pushed aside an old silver trolley to find three suitcases - the newest things in the whole room. I frowned and recalled if they'd been put here recently or not. I didn't remember Mum or Dad entering the basement since _last _Christmas.

One of the suitcases was open slightly and I gave it a small tug to find clothes spilling out in my arms. I shifted through the strange materials. Men's clothes. Lot's of them. I checked the other two suitcases as well. They were just the same.

"Kairi - where are you?"

"Coming Mum!" I yelled back and hurriedly replaced the clothes into the suitcase again, leaving all three tucked out of sight behind the trolley again. I grabbed the decorations and carefully picked my way through the junk, before locating the light switch and thundering up the creaky stairs into the house.

**-&-**

"I need you guys to hurry up and finish your coursework - the due date is January 15th and optional classes are available after school, should you need help from me."

Groans and whispers met Mr. Winsor's words and he told us to pack up and go to our next class. It was the end of a painfully slow double Geography period and the students up until a few seconds ago, were wilting in their seats. Riku yawned next to me and shoved his things in his bag. We walked together out of the room and headed for the Science department, where we both had Physics with Namine.

As soon as Namine and I were seated together at the back of the room as usual, Riku in front of us - we began whispering excitedly about the next day. Tomorrow we would simultaneously carry out our plans on Selphie, Jessica and Lauren.

"What have you got planned?" Namine giggled. "Tifa had some great ideas for Lauren."

"Ahh we aren't telling," Riku tapped his nose and smiled at me. "Are we Kai?"

"Nope," I nodded. "It'll be hilarious though. Riku's bringing his video camera to film the whole thing."

"You bet I am."

Namine snorted. "In that case, I'll get Wakka to get his and _we_'_ll _film ours too. We should get Tidus's group to film too."

"Yes!" I agreed. "Then we can all have a movie night around somebody's house with popcorn and snacks - we can watch them altogether."

"That's a pretty good idea, Kairi. I've taught you well." Riku was impressed.

"It should be at your house Kairi, you've got a big bedroom and a TV." Namine suggested.

"No," I said instantly and watched their confused expressions. "I..I mean I don't think I'll be allowed. My parents are pretty busy at the moment." I gabbled quickly and directed my attention to Mr. Fox as he begun to teach the class.

I imagined all of my friends crowded into my room and seated on the bed and floor, cracking jokes with each other and devouring the food and drink. Sora and I were seated on my bed and leaned against the wall, as we cackled and giggled at the three girls on screen. Mine and Sora's hands were entwined and gently stroking each others fingers. During the video clips, I imagined him leaning closer and pressing his lips softly against mine. Then my Dad bursts in with a baseball bat and my sight turns to crimson as everyone tries to escape, some not so lucky. He catches sight of Sora and shoves me to the floor, we were alone now and my Dad slowly raises the bat and brings it heavily down on Sora's skull..

I jolted in my stool and quickly covered my mouth with my fingers to stop myself from screaming hysterically. I made sure my hair covered my head so that I could cry silently without either Nam or Riku seeing and getting all worried. The daydream seemed so _real_. The crack of Sora's head echoed in my own. I shuddered deeply.

Was it really okay for me to date Sora? Ever since we started to go out a couple of months ago, I asked myself this question every single day and always came up with the same response; '_What Dad doesn't know, won't hurt Sora_.'

I usually chanted it in my head like a mantra until it calmed me down. But after my really realistic daydreaming, I just felt more alarmed.

Option one: Dump Sora for his own safety. Option two: Continue dating Sora until Dad finds out.

No win.

Either way Sora would end up hurt and I'd end up a wreck. It was like a modern day Romeo and Juliet. Except of course, my mother adored his mother and vice versa.

And then these thoughts led me of course, the men's clothing in the suitcases I'd found in the basement last weekend. Would I ever stop worrying?

**-&-**

The next day, I left my house extra early that morning and left a quick note for Mum to find when she woke up. The note said I was sorry and told her not to worry, I was just meeting Riku and Sora.

The bitter air raked against my skin like needles as I jogged to the school to keep myself warm. My clothes were only flimsy and barely held any protection against the blistering winter wind. I'd soon turn into a snowman.

My bag was also heavy than usual on my shoulders. For today, I brought my grey and white backpack which was considerably a lot stronger than my shoulder bag and held a lot my room for my school stuff _plus _some of the key ingredients needed for our plan. By the end of the day, the three girls would be humiliated and probably fuming at us. The sheer thrill sent adrenaline to my body and I felt a whole lot warmer.

It didn't take a lot of time to reach school and by then, my empty stomach was growling. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar I stole from the kitchen this morning. It was devoured quickly and kept me going.

I walked round to the back of the school where the parking lot was and saw my silver-haired and brunette friends leaning against the Science block wall. They caught sight of me and waved. I approached them and jiggled my bag.

"Got everything." I murmured. The cold was making my voice all throaty. Sora held out his gloved arms for me and I gratefully walked into them, butterflies fluttering within me. I still hadn't gotten used to the close contact between us yet.

"That's good," Riku's voice was hoarse too. I noticed he had a takeaway cup of coffee that he held protectively in his hands. "Jessica arrives early to sign in at the office and check in with the cheerleading coach. She has practice cheerleading pretty much all day, so we'll be able to get her at some point, if something stops us this morning."

"So why did you make us meet so early? You know how much I hate early mornings.." Sora yawned and cuddled me tighter.

Riku smirked. "I plan on making this an undercover job," he nudged his bag on the floor with his shoe. "I'm going to film it as planned - but I had a _brainwave_ last night!"

"Oh god." Sora and I groaned at the same time. We knew all too well what Riku's _excellent brainwaves _meant.

"No really guys," he tried to assure us. "This really _is _a great idea!"

"Even better than your 'Naked Carwash' idea?" Sora chucked.

"Definitely. How about we gather all three films together and.." He paused. "Show them on the big screen at the end of school, assembly?"

My mouth dropped open in a mix of amusement and confusion. "Riku! None of the teachers would let us do that!"

"Who said we were going to tell them?" He shrugged. "I was planning on sneaking into the technical studio and uh.. _hijacking _a few things.. Think about it - Selphie, Jessica and Lauren getting _owned _in front of the whole school. Tell me it doesn't sound tempting."

"It does," Sora sighed. "But we could get into a lot of trouble for it, man.."

"Then we cover our tracks, so to speak. There are ten of us in the group - I think we could slip in and out quite easily, just in time to see everyone in hysterics.."

Riku was suddenly cut off by the sound of a car fast approaching. He pulled us behind a big pile of black rubbish bags and told us to get down. I peeked curiously out of the side to see a black Mercedes pull into the parking lot and stop near the entrance. It was silent for a few moments, before a blonde girl climbed out in a maroon and white long dress. I smirked as I realized it was Jessica. She said goodbye to whoever was in the Mercedes, and it speedily drove away. She adjusted the bag on her shoulders and picked up her pom-poms, before strutting into the school building with a swish of her short skirt.

"It begins.." Riku whispered dramatically and pulled me off the floor, Sora clambering up beside us.

We waited a couple of seconds and checked our equipment. This part of the plan involved Riku and his camera entering the front of the building, where he'd quickly make his way to the girl's locker rooms and wait outside. Sora and I were supposed to go through the back of the Gym and head around.

"Good luck, guys - break a leg!" Riku patted us on the backs and quickly strolled away to reception. As soon as he disappeared, Sora and I clutched hands and scaled the sides of the school, until the Gym back doors came into view and we quietly pulled them open. Sora poked his head in and gave me the all-clear. I stepped forward and gently pressed my cold lips against his warm ones. He moved the hair away from my eyes as we kissed, pulling away from me and smiling warmly.

"I'm going to head into the equipment room and find somewhere where Riku can set up the camera. Will you be alright getting in and out the locker room without her seeing you?"

"I'll be fine." I promised, and kissed him again. We both entered the gym and he swung the door shut behind us. The huge room was dark and morning light spilled through the huge windows. Sora let go of my hand and hidden by the shadows, he sprinted over to the equipment room and slid inside. I gulped, suddenly feeling very alone and nervous. I really hoped I wouldn't screw this up. If we were caught, Sora and Riku would be in waaay more trouble than I would - after all, they were males and were planning to film the cheerleaders. To outsiders, it would scream '_perverts_'.

I shook away my passive nervousness and quickly headed over to the door that would lead me to the girl's locker room. By Riku's calculations, Jessica should either be still at reception, or should be heading over right now - so I basically didn't have a lot of time to loose.

The locker room was as dark and as cold as the gym - I didn't envy the cheerleaders this morning in their short outfits. Thankfully it was also empty as well. I quickly rushed over to the rows of dark green lockers and quickly scanned up and down the aisles - looking for 3304 - Jessica's locker.

My heart beat increased as I was running out of lockers - _and time_. I was considering doubling back on myself and checking the rows one more time. One the last row, I was sweating in fear and irritation. My eyes locked onto one of the lockers and my soul jumped in excitement - I found it.

None of these lockers were ever locked, so I easily pulled 3304's door open and scanned inside until my eyes fell upon the awful blue and yellow cheerleading outfit. I ducked down behind one of the benches behind me and quickly pulled various jars out of my schoolbag. I tipped one tin labeled '_Itch your way to hell'_ into the top half and another tin - '_Cheap Hooker scent' _was poured into the skirt. Riku had provided these items for me, from a joke shop on one of the other islands. It was supposed to dry fairly quickly in the material - Jessica would be none the wiser. I took one more jar from my bag and leaned on my knees, to grab her white shoes from the open locker. In the jar, was outdated mayonnaise that held a yellowish lumpy texture. I almost vomited as I emptied it into the shoes and replaced everything into the locker and slammed the door shut. Jessica would also be wearing matching white socks with her outfit which were supposed to be quite thick, she wouldn't feel the mayonnaise meshing against her foot.

"Work those legs baby!" I froze as Riku's voice sounded clearly from outside the door. Damn, that meant Jessica was just about to enter and see me! I was practically a blur as I gathered up my items and made it to the far end of the room and hid behind a shower stall. I heard Jessica tell Riku to get lost and the locker door slammed loudly as she entered. We were alone.

I tried to control my breathing and keep it silent; my heart was drumming in my ears.

I didn't dare try and peek around the stall - Jessica's locker faced the showers and she would easily see me if I tried. I waited patiently for her to finish dressing in her cheerleading clothes. I half expected her to scream 'WHAT THE HELL' as she noticed my tampering with her clothes. Luckily, she was too much in a rush to notice anything and quickly dressed. I heard her stop out of the locker room and into the Gym door that I had entered through earlier. Silence filled the gap.

I wasted no time in grabbing my bag and quickly escaping the room. I entered through the other door and found myself in the hallway. Riku was leaned against the wall, looking a bit worried.

"All good?"

I nodded. "All systems a go-go."

"Good," he sighed happily. "Truth be told Kairi, I had no idea if that would work or not, I'm just glad she didn't see you. You suck at fighting."

"Thanks," I commented drily. "Anyway, Sora's in the equipment room waiting for us."

Riku nodded. "I guess we should be quick then. We need to be in and out quickly."

We both hurried down the short hallways towards reception, where the second door to the equipment room was. I noticed that more students seemed to have arrived since we came. They didn't notice us as we hurried along.

Luck really _did _seem to be with us. The receptionist was in her office, filing some paperwork and didn't notice us sneak past her desk and hide in the tiny alcove between an array of doors. The reception was quiet and the teachers were still in the staff room. Riku stretched his hand out behind him and grasped for the doorknob to the right of the alcove. We double checked again for witnesses and quickly slipped into the room, locking it behind us.

We found Sora crouched behind a stack of basketballs. Relief washed over his face as he hugged us.

"Man, I am glad you guys are here," he whispered. "The coach came in and I had to hide behind the gymnastics bench! I _swear_ he saw the top of my head, but he left and went back into the gym!"

"I had a tough time too," I admitted. "It took me ages to find her locker!"

"It's too late to turn back now," he glanced at Sora. "Are the cheerleaders in the hall?"

"There was only Jessica and coach a few moments ago. But since you left the locker rooms and came here, more have arrived." He pointed to the small misty window by the floor. We all lay down on our stomachs and peered through to see the cheerleaders doing stretches to warm up.

"We all nearly got caught at moments then," I breathed. "Riku, this was one heck of a dangerous plan.."

"Yeah, yeah - revenge is sweeter than detention though, remember that Kairi." He was busy touching his fingers to the video camera and pressing various buttons. He pulled the LCD screen outwards so we could see what was being filmed. He pressed another button and the camera zoomed in closer to Jessica doing star jumps.

"Are we going to show the whole video at the assembly?" Sora whispered next to me.

Riku shook his head. "I'll gather Namine's and Yuffie's videos and merge them all together into a music video or something," he adjusted his position so he was facing me. "Hey you're good at singing Kai - fancy featuring?"

"You wish," I grunted and leaned my head on my arms. "What the hell am I supposed to sing to match this situation anyway?'_I wanna take you to the gay bar'? _No thanks, Riku."

"You guys - it's starting!" Sora hissed and we all pressed our attention to the small window before us. Riku's pressed 'play' and we lay there in a mix of excitement and anticipation.

The coach signaled at them to stop their warm up stretches and he called them all into a small huddle.

"Cheerleading is not a sport.." He said.

".. It's a life choice and a talent," the cheerleaders replied obediently. "Only the best will make it. The worst will fake it."

I think it was one of their weird.. 'Team spirit' things.

"Yes!" He roared in approval and told them to get into the stances of their first routine. He thundered over to the back of the wall and fumbled for a little while over what looked like a battered CD player. Music was suddenly blasting our ears. It was some kind of Pussycat Dolls song. I wad faintly worried that I even _knew _it - I despised the band. What was even more worrying, was that Riku and Sora were both mouthing the words silently either side of me.

"Alright!" Coach roared over the music. "Let's see who's been practicing, ladies."

Jessica nodded her head along to the music and then suddenly burst out into well executed back flip and then began doing a high-speed routine along with the others, whose names I didn't know. She looked focused and concentrated as she effortlessly was lifted into the shoulders of two girls. They wobbled and one of the girls accidently dropped her hand, while led to Jessica toppling off onto one side and onto the floor. Riku, Sora and I tried to contain our giggles.

"Focus!" Jessica screamed over the music. "You stupid girl - You'll loose us the cup if you keep making mistakes!"

And so the whole team started again with their combination of dancing, gymnastics and cheering. Coach was watching them like a hungry hawk and swooped on them whenever they made the slightest mistake. I wondered vaguely why a male teacher would _want _to coach the school cheerleading team? I realized I didn't really want to know.

"Footwork, FOOTWORK!" Our girl was again screaming at someone else, her face flushed bright red with frustration. Why on earth did these girls take that from her? I wanted to slap them..

"Relax Kai," Sora rubbed my arm gently. "She'll get our payback soon."

I grumbled silently and turned my attention onto the girls again. They had now split into threes and were lifting one onto their shoulders again. This time, The higher girls did complicated arm movements and shouted something too quiet for us. Simultaneously, they were catapulted into the air and landed comfortably. They all moved forward to form a line and kicked their legs up in unison, followed by their opposite legs and then they let themselves fall to the floor in the splits.

"Good good!" Coach clapped. "Now keep it up!"

"Yeah, I _bet _he wants them to.." Riku muttered. "Hey - cheerleaders are so hot, why didn't I ever date one of th-.."

"JESSICA - STOP ROLLING AROUND, AND GET UP!"

Our heads snapped towards the small window again. Jessica had stopped mid-kick and was now writhing on the floor comically, her hands scrabbling at her uniform. i had to bury my head in Sora's back to keep myself from bursting out laughing. Riku was cackling so much, the camera was shaking.

Jessica bit her lip and tried to stand up and continue. She soon found herself stepping out of time with the rest of the cheerleaders and grumpily itching every inch of her that she could access. Coach was getting seriously angry now and he thundered all the way across the hall.

"What's wrong?" He barked.

"I-I dunno.." She generally looked confused and started to scratch her arms so hard, they had red marks from her nails. Coach looked incredulous and pushed her back in line again. It wasn't long before the song ended and everyone gathered together again.

I noticed that Jessica was standing, semi-arrogantly on her own and the rest of her team had gently ventured off to the side, holding their noses. It looks as if the _Hooker's Scent _had finally appeared prominent.

Jessica glared at them angrily and folded her arms, still itching like crazy. The team began to laugh and titter amongst themselves as they surveyed her, most of them clapping their hands over their mouths and noses.

"JESSICA MORRIS," Coach roared right into her face. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? STOP THAT FIGETING AT ONCE!"

"I can't!" She said angrily. "I can't help it.. It's.. WHAT THE HELL?" She stared in horror at her feet to see that there was a white substance dripping out of her shoes. It was the outdated mayonnaise mixed with her sweat - a dangerous combo, along with her 'stink' and the itching. This wasn't Jessica's day.

Her peers had thought it was something else entirely though and began collapsing to the floor in giggles, laughing so hard they were struggling to breath and holding in their sides. I don't think they could quite believe it either. Coach was even beginning to crack a smile.

Jessica clenched her fists and turned on her sticky heels and ran right from the Gym and back into the locker rooms again, leaving a trail of white in her wake. I could see Coach shake his head in shame and he waited for the other girls to calm down from their fits of laughter, so they could begin training once again.

Riku, Sora and I got up and stretched the aches out of our bodies. It felt like forever since we'd arrived this morning - thankfully, first period hadn't even started yet!

"To a job well done!" Riku patted us on the backs and we all high-fived. He turned to me. "That was brilliant Kairi, I really wasn't sure if you'd have enough time to pull it off or not - but you did!" He hugged me.

"Yeah well," I was smiling now. "You both had such good ideas."

Sora hugged me too and gave me a kiss. "Yes but you were the only one, able to get to Jessica's locker without being arrested for being a pervert."

Riku nodded. "Come on guys, we only have a few minutes before we have to check in at form room," he placed the video camera safely back into his bag. "Don't tell the others that we've already carried our revenge out, right? Or they'll want to see the footage. I want a chance to edit it all first, before the grand unveiling."

I laughed. "You're such a perfectionist, Riku."

"I know." He sighed grimly.

We returned to the door that led to the office again and Riku went out first, looking casual and busy. We waited and I went second, entering the now busy room and watching everyone - students and teachers alike milling around the receptionist desk and staff room. I felt Sora nudge me in the back silently and we moved into the hallway and up the flights of stairs, to form room.

Neither Namine of Yuffie's groups would tell us what they had planned OR if or when they were carrying them out. I suppose it was just, as we were also lying. All through Chemistry, Biology and English - I was thinking of Jessica's angry and humiliated face in the Gym. I had no lessons with her so I couldn't tell if she'd returned to her normal school day or not. Part of me felt a bit sorry for her - especially as we were planning to show the whole school! But then I remembered the dreaded Coke incident and my mind was smug.

At the end of the day, most of the students had already gone home and our group was sat waiting in the quad, for Riku, Yuna and Yuffie to come out. By now, our plans must have been taken out - but no one spoke of it.. Yet.

"KAIRI!" We all looked over to see our three missing friends sprinting quickly over to us from the doors. My smile faded when I saw their expressions.

"We just saw Selphie," Tifa panted. "All three of them are convinced it was just you - that did all of that to them, Kairi. They're furious."

"Why me?" I gasped.

"Because Jessica apparently saw you."

"Wha-.." I stopped and recalled this morning. At one point, I remembered laughing so hard that my whole body was moving. I was laying in between both boys and therefore the easiest to see.. Damn - she must have caught sight of my hair moving in the window!

The wind was suddenly knocked out of me and I fell to the grass, winded. My mind flashbacked to my living room - my dad beating me senseless - until I had no hope.. _Dad? _

My eyes opened to see Selphie breathing down on me like an angry bull. She was covered in what seemed to be dried mash potato and glaring at me as if I was a piece of dirt on her shoe. My friends stood motionless around me - Selphie had come running out of nowhere! In the distance I could see Jessica and Lauren slowly making their way towards us.

Selphie lifted her fist and brought it down onto my face. I kicked her stomach and she staggered back, long enough for me to clamber off the floor and glare at her. She recovered quickly and tried to scratch my face off with her long nails.

I wasn't going to be beaten around anymore. I wasn't a fucking ragdoll. I'm _no-ones punching bag_.

My anger was now controlling my body and I found myself yelling and throwing my whole body into punching and kicking her. I could feel various friends try to pull us apart from each other - but when I caught a fistful of her brown hair and yanked it with all my might, I felt strong.

She caught my fingers and bent them back so far, they creaked. I quickly whipped my head round and sank my teeth deep into the flesh of her arm. She screamed and punched me across the head till I collided with the brick wall. I could feel Jessica and Lauren had decided to join in now. They smirked and slapped at me until I roared and threw one of them across the floor with all my might. Sora was right behind me and was firmly holding my waist, while Riku, Yuffie, Tifa, Tidus and Wakka were having trouble restraining our enemies. Namine was as mad as me and decided to join in the fight - raking her nails across Lauren's forehead until she screamed.

"STOP!" Someone roared. "STOP ALL OF THIS RABBLE NOW!"

I didn't even register who is was. Someone had tried to come between all of us. I struggled with Sora until I was free and leaped forward, grabbing Selphie by her stupid head and sending us sideways, into the hard concrete. We landed heavily - but we didn't care. I raised my fist and was just about the deal the final blow until someone got a hold of me under the armpits and held onto me. A strange teacher had gotten a hold of Selphie and she was jerking and spitting at them like a cat. I bit my lip and screamed at my assailant to get off me. I realized that it was another teacher and that Mr. Kasey was now standing before us all.

"It was her!" Jessica and Lauren pointed accusingly at me. "She started it!"

"Piss off!" I yelled. "I'm gonna fucking kill her!"

"YOU WISH!" Selphie screamed back. "I HATE YOU, YOU LITTLE BITCH."

"THEN COME AT ME. I DARE YOU!" I kicked backwards at the teacher holding me, in vain. It didn't connect and he was holding my arms so hard, I could feel the blood clotting in my shoulders.

"Take them to separate empty classrooms to cool down for ten minutes," Mr. Kasey instructed. "I'm going to find out what's been going on."

And so we were led away from the dumbstruck group and into the school building again. I went limp in the teacher's arms - I could almost feel the gazes of my friends on my back as I stepped inside away from the sunlight. We went down the first hallway we could find and I was suddenly in my Physics classroom. My teacher let me go free and I stood there, cradling my sore arms. I glared at the teacher to find it was Mr. Fox.

He tutted and leaned against the door. "You're pretty strong Kairi."

I shrugged and didn't answer, making my way to the back of the room and sitting in my normal seat. I placed my head on the desk. Seeing that he wasn't going to get a word out of me, Mr. Fox silently left the classroom and locked the door behind him until Mr. Kasey came to shout at me. I closed my eyes and wallowed in my own misery.

How awful must I have looked to my friends - my boyfriend, by fighting like that and screaming my head off?

I shuddered just thinking about it.

I also felt ashamed that I could loose control of myself so easily - but I just couldn't help it. I was really sick of being beaten up all the time and not being able to do anything about it. Selphi ewas just unlucky that she was the one that I had to take my anger out on. I was sickened with myself.

My shame was also driven from the fact that I thought my _father _had arrived at school and knocked me onto the floor. I didn't want to admit it, but I was now so scared of him that he was beginning to appear everywhere I went. Could I honestly not just have a little fight with him showing up and scaring the life out of me?

I didn't want to live like this anymore. I just wanted to curl up and die. I wanted to hurt everyone around me so the pain was more bearable.

And the suitcases.

What the hell was up with them?

Filled with men's clothing. All three of them. Hidden in the basement. Where people hardly go.

My eyes flapped open at the desk and I slowly rose up in my stool, my expression confused. Why would there be perfectly good men's clothes in my basement - where junk went to die? Who on earth would have placed them down there in order to get rid of them? It didn't make a lot of sense.

Dad hasn't been hurting us lately because he's been so busy at work. But he worked in a tiny PR office at the edge of town - how busy could his paperwork possibly be? What could he be working on that would take so much of his home life away and make him so tired.

And those awful little smirks he gives me daily.

"Oh. My. God."

Realization hit my like a full speed bullet train. I had to spend a few moments catching my breath and letting it get around my body. Oxygen felt scarce in this room..

I can't believe I didn't see it before. It was so clear and lay so easily in front of me.

What if those clothes were Dad's clothes in the suitcases? What if he purposely put them in the basement _because _no one went down there and would find them. What if he was using the excuse of work to cover what he was really doing? Something that took so much time and work that he'd dedicated his life to it. An escape maybe. And what if he gave me those deadly little smirks because he knew something that I didn't? Or did I?

I made up my mind and kicked my lab stool aside. I clambered onto the counter at the back of the room and opened the window as far as it would open. I prayed to God that no teachers would burst in at that second and restrain me. Time was short. I couldn't afford to loose it.

I easily jumped the short way from the window to the ground and as soon as my feet hit the concrete, I began to run.

If I guessed correctly, and Dad had some sort of plan of his own..

And _that_ meant he was going to..

Oh crap.


	13. Hey, Let's Kill the Witnesses, Shall We?

**Arg. This virus thing is really annoying me now. I think my virus has decided to open up a few doors and let his other virus buddies into join the party :l Five infections on my computer, so says my last AVG scan result.**

**I just feel sorry for those virus geeks who sit at home, obese in their mother's basements and 40 years old - getting their kicks from making others miserable. These are the people that are going to hell. And I'll be the first one sat in my deckchair, outside their houses when that happens.**

**Anyway - I apologize for the mini rant but I really needed it to get off my chest. Grr.**

**I'm glad it's not been as hot recently. I can't believe I'm saying it - but I really like rain. I like walking in it and it really gives me the chance to think and mull over my life. Sorry, I'm getting a bit OT aren't I? Soon I'll be a Mary-Sue or some shiz like that.**

**This was an annoying chapter to write, for soooo many reasons. :l .. OMFG MCDONALDS.**

**Please review/fave/alert**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

**Resistance**

**Chapter Thirteen: Hey - Let's Kill the Witnesses, Shall We?**

**-&-**

I couldn't work out what was making those strange pounding sounds in my ears.

My footsteps as they slammed to the ground and propelled me forward.. The thunderous monsoon like rain, which had only started a few moments ago but had succeeded in drenching me completely.. Or was it the sound of my own heart?

I think it was a mix. A big combined sickly mix.

I hoped to all the gods, stars and planets above that my assumptions were wrong - that I arrived home to find everything normal. I'd maybe wake up in my bed to find it was all a very bad dream and my father would hurry into my room and gather me up in his arms to see if I was alright. I'd tell him this strange dream and we'd laugh together.

Reality was cruel.

Dad was actually going to dispose of my mother and I.

'Dispose' sounded too comical for my situation. It was like my Dad was going to pick us up and chuck us into the nearest bin. I didn't want to say the words; _kill_ _murder _or _slash _neither aloud or in my head.

If I wanted the actual reality side of things, I would have said: _Dad's gonna cut us to ribbons and scatter us in all directions before stealing our money, jumping into his car and riding off into the sunset._

It didn't matter what way I put it - It all led back to the same conclusion; I think he was going to kill us, grab his suitcases and make a run for it. He must have been planning his escape while trying to lie to us with this 'work' excuse. I imagined he'd invested in a house somewhere on the mainland and had a whole new life set up for him. That would explain why we had no money lately.

It all fit together in one big puzzle. Now If only I could rip the pieces apart.

I couldn't come up for a reason why Dad would want to do this. I very much doubted he was leading a double life with another family far away. I could only guess that he was going to run away from his alcoholicism and drug problems and turn over a new leaf, forgetting everything about Destiny Islands. Part of his problem was us. If he wanted go on living. We'd have to disappear. It was a harsh circle that he couldn't break from.

In some ways, I felt sympathy for him - he wanted so desperately to leave all of this behind. But somehow, he had gotten it into his head that murder was the option.

I shook my thoughts away and concentrated on not falling over. The rain really was beginning to beat down hard and the weather channel said yesterday that there would be a big chance of a severe flood warning this evening. I didn't even know what time it was - my watch had drowned while ago and the sun was hidden beneath the storm clouds.

If I was to die today, then this would be one hell of a sarcastic ending.

I'd lost my flimsy sandals a few blocks back and had continued running barefoot. I could feel the slush and grime from the streets cling to my soft foot as I splashing through the alarmingly raising puddles. They seemed to be joining together to form one giant puddle.

Amongst everything, there was also a battle going on inside my head - I couldn't decide whether to go straight to the nearest police station first, or run home and get Mum out of the house _and then _go to the police station. The first seemed like a much safer option but I couldn't afford to leave Mum alone right now. Anyway, I was only a few streets away from home. I'd be very quick.

An abandoned biscuit factory was situated right next to me. I jumped over the tiny wooden fence and took a shortcut through the abandoned parking lot that seemed to stretch on and on in a massive concrete maze. Every second my feet touched the sodden ground, the clock was ticking and I was starting to panic. Since when did the run home become so long?

My foot hit something hard and I was catapulted forward into one of the bigger puddles. I made the mistake of opening my mouth under the water and the dirty water rushed into my throat and filled my lungs. I sat up and coughed it all out again - my throat was on fire and I was gasping for air. I could feel the vomit rising within me - oh god, not here, not now.

_Calm down. Calm down. Calm down. _My head screamed. The water had seeped throughout my clothes and my body was starting to feel numb, my reactions were slow and clumsy.

I heard a noise above the rain and I blearily searched through the parking lot to see where it was coming from. For a few moments I racked my brain and listened silently for it. And there it was again!

A roaring type sound. Like when you're revving a car up.

Car.

I scrambled out of the puddle and began running once more, my feet wouldn't go any faster than this slow pace.

Why was there a car in an empty parking lot? Why was it revving up? No person in their right _mind_ would drive through such an awful rainstorm such as this. Everyone would be safe in their houses. My parents, my friends.. Sora.

Unless that person _wasn't _in their right mind, that is.

The ghostly sound of the car was suddenly coming up fast to the right of me. I heard the skid of the wheels before I saw the bumper and I ended up veering off to the side as the car sped away into the rainy fog again. Whoever it was, had thankfully missed me. That meant in this dire situation - at least the had the advantage of the rain and low sight.

I was acting on impulse again and thundering across the concrete - I think I was pretty near another wooden fence that separated me from the parking lot and the next road. I jumped effortlessly over the obstacle and landed on the wet path. The revving was coming up behind me again and I had to act fast.

If I remembered correctly, there was an alley to the left of where I was standing and that alley would take me directly to my street. I ducked behind a couple of trees and watched the mystery car speed by on the road, going the opposite way. I had no time to breath a sigh of relief yet as I wasn't entirely out of the danger. The alley made my footsteps echo loudly and I splashed my way through the mini-river flowing through it.

I was suddenly on my street and flying through the mesh of water in the direction of my house. Sora's house was also nearby - he'd let me use his phone to call the police. I didn't know how long I would last out here with the coldness seeping into my bones and a random car trying to mow me down. But I remembered my fight with Selphie and I was too embarrassed and stubborn to knock on his door - so I ran right past and continued onto my home. Stupidly.

_I'll bet I know who's driving that damn car_, I thought. _And it isn't the fucking Christmas angel._

I skidded into my driveway and flew up the garden path to my front door. I was just about to fumble around in my school bag, when I cursed loudly and remembered I'd left it at school. That meant my door key was also at school..

"MUM!" I screamed and pummeled the door with my fists. My cries were lost to the rain and I tried to shove my shoulder against the wood - hoping it would _magically _open.

I growled and made my way round to the back garden and tried the kitchen door. Yes! It was open!

I raced into the kitchen, dribbling water everywhere in small puddles as I stepped around. The house was eerily dark and quiet. My heart was in my mouth as I hurriedly rushed into the dining room, and then the living room.

I stopped at the doorway and my face crumpled.

Dad was sat comfortably on the sofa with a beer, his feet up on the foot rest. He cracked the bottle tap open and took a long swig.

"Hello Kairi."

His voice made me want to puke. It was dripped in honey and an innocent tone. The edges of his lips turned up into a smile and I involuntarily took a few steps backwards, walking into the wall behind me.

"It was you," I whispered. "You tried to kill me."

"And I would have," he smirked. "Well I'll never drive in rain again - although I did make it back before you. I always hated rainy days, don't you?" He said conversationally.

"It saved my life."

"Yes well.." He put the bottle down on the coffee table and slowly stood up. "I wouldn't be so sure about that, Kairi."

I stared at the sick look in his eyes and I felt my own eyes prickle and overflow. I normally didn't like to show weakness in front of him. But he was making it perfectly clear that I wouldn't be making it out of this house again.

"Where's Mum?" My voice cracked with emotion. If I was going to die then I really hoped she'd get away safely. I wanted her to move away and forget about us. Forget about everything that happened.

"She's.. Been taken care of," he closed his eyes and mocked a salute. "She's a hellcat, she is."

"What did you do to her?" I growled and narrowed my eyes. "What did you do to my mother?"

He shrugged. "A little bit of _this_. A little bit of _that_. And some _more_."

I reached forward and seized his beer bottle, smashing is against the wall and holding up the pieces threateningly in my hands. Some of the shards went into my skin and I was beginning to drip blood - I didn't care. I was so livid at the thought of him hurting my mother. If he killed her..

"I'll kill you!" I screamed. "I'll make sure you don't hurt anyone ever again! You don't deserve life you monster!"

He eyed the glass I was holding, wearily and sighed, irritated. He looked at his watch. "As much as I'd like to carry out your death slowly, Kairi," he said. "I really have to be on a ferry very soon and I'm going to miss my flight to Rio. You know how much I hate to be late."

"Almost as much as you hate me."

"Oh yes."

"People would find out!" I said desperately. "Sooner or later, they'd realize neither me nor Mum has been seen for a while. My friends would worry and they'd come to investigate! As soon as they'd.." I gulped. "_Find _us. They'll alert the whole damn island! The police will never stop searching for you! For the rest of your life, you'll be hounded by officers and never get a moment's peace. You _won't _get away with this."

"Oh won't I?" He was amused. "I've got it all sorted out pretty baby. As soon as I hit the mainland, I'm on a clean break with a whole new identity and a whole new life. You'll just be a tiny blip on my record. Just a spec of dust in my past."

I clenched my fists together and winced when the glass cut deeper into my skin. "Is that all we mean to you then?" I accused. "What happened to you? We used to actually BE a family. You used to read me stories before bedtime and take me to school. You took me to the zoo on my birthdays and pretended to be a waiter at a fancy cafe when you cooked me dinner.." I reeled off and let the angry tears spill down my face. The memories flashed before my eyes as I recalled his old behavior. I hadn't realized just how much I missed him. Dad wasn't looking at me, so I couldn't tell if he was remembering too, or not. The living room was silent and we listened to the rain outside.

"I need to be myself again," he muttered. "No drink, no drugs.. No _you._"

He calmly reached behind the armchair and pulled out a long object. My eyes focused through my tears and they widened as soon as I saw what it was. His old baseball bat from college.

I wasted no time and fled as fast as my legs would hold. He'd moved around and blocked the way to the kitchen, so I made for the hallway and tried the front door. I yanked the doorknob but it was padlocked. I clawed desperately at the wood with my finger nails and sobbed in frustration. I could hear his slow heavy footsteps follow me as I darted around the rooms and tried the windows. No. No Hope - everything was locked. I was going to break one of the windows and climb out - but he'd removed everything that would have been heavy enough to smash through. So he really _did_ think of everything.

My injured hand throbbed painfully, I gritted my teeth and forced myself to think of a plan - any plan to get me out of this. If only my friends were here. _DAMMIT_, why didn't I go to the police station first?

I could sense that Dad was getting kind of impatient now. His footsteps were quicker and I could hear him grunt with irritation under his breath.

I needed to get to a phone or some way of communication.

I raced back to the living room, where the phone was normally kept. On the small table in the corner, I snatched it up and was just about to begin dialing, when I noticed the wire from the stand had been hacked off.

"Crap." I muttered. That left either my mobile phone or my computer upstairs. I had a lock on my door but I honestly didn't know how much time it would take before he burst his way through.. Still, I had to cling to any hope of life that I had left.

I turned in horror to see that Dad had snuck up behind me while I was thinking. He smirked and lifted the bat high above his head. I was very tempted to close my eyes and wait for death but no - I couldn't let Dad get away with this. He needed professional help, I couldn't let him inflict himself on anyone else.

He expertly swung the bat down into what was meant to crash into my skull. I brought the broken phone up above my head and the bat collided with it and dropped out of Dad's hands. As he swore furiously and bent down to pick it up, I rushed forward and winded him in the stomach - not checking to see if I hurt him - and clambered noisily up the stairs and into my room, slamming and locking the door behind me.

At once, I ran over to my desk and began pulling all the drawers out and scanning around the room. It looked as if Dad had taken all precautions and hidden my mobile as well. A small sound of aggravation was in my throat as I also checked to see if my computer was working an.. Nope. He'd cut my computer power wires - he really _did _think of everything.

I chewed on my nails and furrowed my brows. All that was left was the window.

I broke the lock on my window a long time ago when I was little and it never quite shut properly after that incident. This memory filled me with smugness and I pushed the window open as far as it would go - after my long day I was willing to try anything.

If Dad wouldn't willingly let me out of the house, _FINE_. I'd climb out onto the roof again, just as I did when I snuck out for Riku's party.

Even inside, I could feel the blistering cold rain hammer heavily on the glass the splatter into the room. A chill swept through and I shivered heavily - I was still soaking wet so _if _I ever get through this, then I could expect a bad cold tomorrow.

My Dad slammed his fists against my door and whistled the theme tune off a horror movie I'd watched recently. It scared the life out of me the way he was acting. Even though, he'd been acting weird for a while now - tonight it seemed as if he was a completely different demon altogether. He'd have to be, to try and run me down with his car.

Big decision time. Was I going to brave the rain on the roof or let Dad smash my head in?

I tried carefully to place a foot on the outside windowsill and nearly slipped right out altogether. I cursed and quickly and quickly hauled myself outwards. I suppose it was lucky that I had no shoes on - things were easier to access with just my feet. I padded quickly along the loose tiles and screamed into the wind whenever they moved underneath me. The rain had made everything so slippery and the texture of the tiles had me sliding about everywhere. I crouched down and desperately grasped anything above me, with my hands. I hiked my way round to the front of the house in a hope that someone would see me on the roof. Here, the wind and the rain seemed to be totally against me and battered me about like a ragdoll. As I was pulled this way and that, I could feel my fingernails start to loosen and blood seep out and oozed down my hands. I was sobbing by this time - from desperation and from the cold.

There was no use calming myself down now. I seemed to be able to do a lot more when I was hysterical.

I dug my nails into the above tiles and tugged my body up row by row. My ankles dug into the tiles at my feet as I slowly made my way up. I really wanted to freefall to the ground but chances were; I would end up seriously hurting myself and not be able to escape at all. Every time I slipped and missed a tile and hung off with just one hand or foot - my heart nearly shuddered to a stop and I had to take in some watery breaths. I was crying too much and I couldn't tell the difference between the tears or the rain on my face.

After that ordeal, I pulled myself up onto the very top of the roof, which was gratefully flat. I situated myself next to the chimney and sat down and hugged my knees.

I could feel every single one of my muscles aching and my joint and limbs threatening to fall off. My fingernails and my glass wounds were bleeding heavily and mixing with the rainwater. I could feel myself slipping in and out of consciousness as the coldness began to numb my body and leave me incapacitated.

_So it's going to all end like this, _I fell sideways and lay there. _I can't believe I'm going to die like this. Cold and alone. I'm never going to see my friends again. Not Namine, Yuna, Wakka, Riku, Tidus.. Sora. _My heart ached as his face came to my mind. _Oh man, I didn't even get to say goodbye to him. I didn't get to kiss one last time and tell him how much I love him. My darling Sora. _I gulped down my screams and cries. _Mum - did he really kill you? I wanted you to get away from here so badly .._

My memories flashed before my eyelids - just as they did back in the living room. Most of them involved my Dad and I when we were younger - he used to tell me how much he loved me, I was the little princess of his heart.

_"__**Summer has come and passed, the innocent can never last. Wake me up when September ends.." **_I think I was going insane. I was now singing to myself hoarsely. I didn't have control over my own body anymore. "_**Like my father's come to pass, seven years has gone so fast**_." I imagined my life in a montage as this point. It was like an insanely sick music video.

_**"Here comes the rain again, falling from the stars. Drenched in my pain again, becoming who we are**_." I didn't even know where I'd heard this song before, let alone how I suddenly knew all the lyrics. I closed my eyes and welcomed the coming blackness as the words struck close to home. I found myself absorbing the words and accepting my fate. I was probably going to die.

_**"As my memory rests, but it never forgets what I lost - wake me up when September ends.." **_I felt my voice escape me. The rain was beginning to stop finally and the clouds we're moving slowly above. From my position, I could see a faint fog over the whole town. I could see the lights in everyone's warm houses and I could almost feel the warmth myself. I tried to speak, but my words burned and died in my throat.

I could hear the footsteps and hear his grunting breath. I could smell the anger radiating from his being. I could see his figure silhouetted against the faint sunset. My shell of a father was standing on the other side of the rooftop. I didn't bother to lift my eyes and stare into his eyes as he killed me - I was way too weak anyway. I stared at his combat boots as he slowly began to advance.

At this point I closed my eyes and let the drowsiness kick in and let myself slip into the dark abyss.

_Kairi!_

Faintly, I could have _sworn _I heard the sound of fighting and the roof tiles crunch under the feet of someone or _some people_. It didn't much register to me anyway - I was too comfy in this warm world.

_Hey Kairi - can you hear me?_

If this was death, then I'd welcome it with open arms.


	14. The Conclusive Conclusion

**OH MY GOD. **

**This is the last frickkin' chapter of Resistance! And as I predicted earlier in the fic - I am actually nearly in tears now 'cause I've gotten so emotionally involved with it :( Darn my emotions and ability to feel!**

**Anyway - thank you to everyone who's stuck through this long and perilous journey with me! I really am saddened to leave Sora and Kairi and all the other characters behind - but for now I want to focus on my other fics, such as **_Betrayal 3: Destiny's Darkness _**and**_ Cyberspace_**. I was also thinking of cranking out some OneShots.**

**I gathered up sooo much morale and courage from you guys! Pat yourselves on the back! **

**Please review/fave/alert (For the last time! *Sniff*)**

**LOL my Mum just went out for an hour and a half and I didn't even notice she was gone - what a great daughter I am!**

**LOL x 2. Another long chappie ;)  
**

**Damn, I need tissues and some water.**

**Enjoy x**

**

* * *

**

Resistance

Chapter Fourteen: The Conclusive Conclusion

-&-

_"Papa?"_

_"What is it honey?"  
_

_I picked up the pretty pink flower that I'd been staring at for the past five minutes. I held it carefully in my pudgy hands and smiled in awe at the tiny delicate petals. My father knelt down on the grass of the park, beside me and gazed at the flower too._

_"It's so beautiful," I breathed. "I wish Sora could see this!" I frowned at the mention of his name and my mouth curled inwards - Sora and I hadn't talked in weeks. His daddy had gone somewhere far away and Sora hardly left the house now. He wouldn't come out to play with me anymore. My daddy must have seen my face crumple, because he suddenly picked me up and swung me effortlessly into his arms._

_"That flower," he said. "Will never be as beautiful as my little princess."  
_

_I shook my head. "You lie, daddy. This flower is pink and I'm red," I tapped my hair angrily. "I look like a tree."  
_

_He dropped his serious act and laughed out loud. I watched the small creases at the corners of his eyes as he opened his mouth wide and let the laughs out openly. I tried to act hurt that he was laughing at me - but soon enough I was giggling along with him and cradling the flower closely to my chest. We stayed like that for a long while until the sun was beginning to set in the horizon. Daddy carried me the whole way home while I chatted happily to him about random stuff. He tactfully, didn't ask me anything that would relay back to Sora._

_"What are we having for dinner tonight?" I sniffed the air. "I can't smell mama cooking anything." We were now walking up the garden path towards our happy and safe home. Daddy chuckled._

_"That's because I'm cooking tonight, honey. What would you like?"  
_

_"Something pink!" I gabbled at once. "To match my flower!"  
_

_"That may be a bit difficult, honey," he tenderly kissed my head. "But I'll try anything.. For my little Kairi."  
_

**-&-**

Blackness. Swirling eternal.

Dizziness. Sick. Whirling. Will it stop? Lone…Loneliness. Spinning out of control. Spiralling down… Wai.. light? L-light. Mus.. et.. ight. Must.. get.. to.. the light. Am- I dead?.. No. Not dead. Yet.

_Daddy?_

I could feel myself slipping back into consciousness again. As soon as I felt the intense aching in my limbs and fingers, I wanted to return to the blackness, where I felt nothing and floated on forever in an endless inky sea. In this world, I knew that things hurt.

Every inch of my body was aching in some form or another. I could feel that my fingers and feet were bound in some kind of restraining itchy bandages and my head felt like a whole _zoo _had trampled over it. I licked my dry lips and groaned as my throat burned with fire. My eyelids were droopy and _bloody _heavy - it took me a few tries to gather what little strength I had, just to lift them.

And then I suddenly wished I hadn't.

Light spilled into my eyes like lava spilled out of a volcano. I instantly groaned and flapped my eyes shut again. I gave it a few short moments and blearily opened the lids, waiting patiently to get used to the light and my eyesight to focus.

I was staring at a blank bumpy canvas. It was way too far for me to reach and some cheap plastic stars were stuck onto it. If this was somehow the sky as seen from heaven - I had some _serious _complaints..

"You're awake."

I jolted with shock at the voice and quickly lifted my arms to cover my face - waiting for the beatings and the pain to come. One by one, I remembered tiny little memoirs from what I experienced. I remembered the numbness of the rain, the sound of his footsteps..

Sora's face suddenly invaded my vision of the strange blank canvas and he looked into my eyes worriedly. His own cerulean eyes didn't hold the spark they normally had and there was dark circles under them from where he'd had no sleep. He was pale and his face had thinned a little, his cheeks more gaunt than how I remembered. Even his hair wasn't as spikey.. But what really drew my attention, was two deep red lines protruding from the sides of his face and running down to his mouth. There was also something that looked like a small bruise on his neck.

"Sora!" I gasped hoarsely. "Why are you hurt?"

At my words, he looked about ready to cry. I've only seen him cry a couple of times before and I'd never told anyone else, he was embarrassed about stuff like that. But right now, he didn't look the least bothered and allowed the moisture in his eyes.

"Kairi," he whispered, his voice laced in pain. "How can you say that? Have you seen yourself?"

My eyes widened and I racked my brain to think of an answer as to why I was even _here_. I realized that the strange blank canvas, was actually a ceiling, and I was currently lying down on what felt like a bed. I slowly sat up and winced as my back creaked in protest. I frowned as I stared around at my surroundings. Why the heck was I in Sora's bed - In Sora's room?

I placed my hand to my head and tried to search my frazzled brain for answers. I suddenly froze as my hand did not touch my head, but instead touched some material wrapped around it. I snatched the mirror off the bedside and stared in horror.

My auburn hair was hardly recognizable underneath the amount of bandage that circled my head. I could see the resentment and shock in my own violet eyes as I moved down my face and pinpointed the various nicks and marks. My lip was split and the blood was clotted slightly underneath the broken skin. My skin held a yellowy tinge that made me look like a sick person. I also had cuts on my arms and my legs. As I suspected, my feet and fingers were covered up.

I was also wearing an old T-Shirt and shorts of Sora's.

He saw my questioning gaze. "I figured it would be more fitting then the hospital gown." He explained.

"Hospital gown?" I croaked.

He bit his lip and sat on the bed next to me, gently running his fingers up and down my damaged arm. He sighed.

"Do you remember what happened, Kairi?"

"Sure. I was in a black world where I floated freely without emotion and without pain," I gestured to my body. "This obviously isn't the same place."

"And before this 'black world'?" He pressed gently and bore his eyes in mine. "What happened _before_?"

I closed my eyes and focused on my memories. Images of my comfortable childhood and my parents flashed before them, and I was unwilling to let these fond memories go. But Sora looked so serious and unwell at the moment, that I forced those memories away for him and really concentrated.

The first thing that came back to me was the intense numbness of my body and the feeling of the small droplets cascading my skin. With every drop, it was like a small knife slicing me again and again. I recalled being in a big empty area with water all around me. And the revving sound of a car in the distance. This memory escaped me and I was now situated on someone's roof - _mine? _Well it felt like a roof anyway - The tiles were digging painfully into my skin and I was clutching the chimney.. And again, those footsteps..

"It was raining," I mumbled. "I was on my roof. That's all I remember."

Sora groaned. "Oh man - what else have you forgotten? Hey - do you know who I am? You know how to spell my name?"

I smacked him across the shoulder. "You're Sora. My best friend and my boyfriend. You spell your name like I-D-I-O-T.."

He grinned and gently hugged me. "That's a relief," he sighed. "I don't know what I'd do if you forgot everything."

I smiled back and stared around the room once again. It looked more messy than usual and there was a sleeping bag and a pile of pillows on the floor. Beside it we're a pile of books and several empty packets of drinks and snacks.

"I've been sleeping on the floor," he said quietly. "I've hardly left you alone. Not for a minute - my Mum didn't complain or anything though, which was good. I guess she sees how much you mean to me."

"You let me take your bed?"

"You kind of _needed_ it," he gestured to me. "I wouldn't let you sleep on the floor in the state your in, Kai."

I let that statement go and stared at the rough texture of the carpet and recalled the feel of the floorboards underneath. I sighed and stared into my lap. I could feel that my memories were quite hazy and only short flashes came to my mind. I silently began to panic - what if I stayed this way forever?

Sora read my mind again. "You'll regain your full memory back in about a day or two," he promised. "That's what the doctor at Destiny hospital said."

"I-I was in hospital?"

He sighed and gently ruffled the bits of my hair sticking out of the bandages. "Yeah. You've been under for a few days now. It was only yesterday that they let me and Mum bring you home with us."

"Home?" I whispered.

His brow furrowed. "Looks as if I'm going to have to fill you in." He gently eased me backward until I was lying down again and he readjusted himself, so he was laying beside me and propped up with one arm.

"Well," he began. "For a while now I've been noticing that you've been kind of weird and acting strange. It wasn't a big thing though and it was only something that I could have picked up on. I'm so easily attuned to you.. Anyway, you left your schoolbag with us the day that you had that fight and even though it was raining, I wanted to give it back to you - it would also give me an excuse to visit your house and check up on you," he paused. "When I got there Kairi.. I.. Well I _don't know_... I just saw you on the roof and I like, went crazy."

I could see that this was really hard for him, so I placed my hand on his shoulder and told him that he didn't need to go on for my sake. Sora stubbornly shook his head and continued.

"I tried to get into your house, but all the doors were locked. So I picked up your mailbox and.." he lifted up his palms and showed me the tiny cuts he had on them. "I smashed it through your window and climbed in. I could hear noises coming from upstairs so I followed them and found that half of your room was totally soaked and your window was wide open.. I knew something was definitely wrong then, so I kind of climbed out after you and climbed to the top," he pointed to the various bruises on his body. "As you can see, I'm no James Bond," he smiled. "But I saw you lying there, really still and your Dad hanging over you with a baseball bat," he clenched his fists. "I really thought you were.. Dead, Kairi. So I threw myself at your Dad and things got a bit risky there for a bit. Because fighting on a wet slippery roof - isn't really safe is it?.. As I was fighting off your Dad, one of us must have accidently kicked you or something - because then you were suddenly sliding and falling off the roof and into the garden!"

"What happened to my Dad?" Things were becoming a little clearer for me now.

"He uh.. Ran. But I think one of the neighbors must have either seen or saw us fighting and called the police. Your Dad tried to make a run for it, but I told them that he'd hurt you and they arrested him. He's now currently in a police holding cell for the moment," he sighed. "They need some evidence from you Kai, once you're better."

"I'll gladly give it to them. So what happened next?"

He took a deep breath. "I.. Well, I managed to prise myself off you long enough to call an Ambulance. You looked pretty beat up and pale, _plus _you fell all the way off the roof so I was really, _really_ scared.. They took you to the hospital and the police wanted me to stay and explain to them what had happened - so as much as I didn't like it, I had to stay and explain. They then kicked the front door down and searched the house, and they.." He trailed off.

"What?" I whispered.

"T-They.. Found your Mum in the bathroom," he said quietly. "She had a lot of injuries and she was unconscious, so she was taken to the hospital too. She's still there now."

I felt strange noises emanating from my throat and I clapped my hands over my mouth to stop the bile. My chest rose and fell faster as I struggled to breathe and my face was suddenly wet with my own tears.

I thought she was dead! I really thought my Mum had left me behind. My heart wrenched in pain and I recalled my father's face when he told me that he had already 'Dealt with her'. I couldn't believe it - she was in a worse condition than I was, but she was _alive_. Sora shifted his tanned arm about my head and cuddled into my neck. He apologized for upsetting me.

"It's fine," I whispered. "These are happy tears - believe me. Go on with the story."

Sora looked weary of me and cleared his throat. "After the police left your house, I went straight to the hospital - but they wouldn't let me see you yet. I was pissed off and kept shouting at them, but they made me calm down and wait in the waiting room.. So I called our friends and told them what happened - they're so worried about you Kairi, they were going to storm the hospital themselves but I told them to stay put. Riku, Yuffie and Namine came anyway to keep me company and to make sure I was alright. Then a nurse came along and cleaned up my cuts for me," he sighed. "A couple of days later, you were awake and they said you had no evident concussion, so they said that you could go home. But since your Dad was with the police and your Mum was in the hospital still - I called my Mum and told her everything. We managed to convince them to let you come home with us."

"Really? They just let you take me?" I was a little confused, weren't hospitals supposed to do like backgrounds checks and stuff?

He blushed. "Well.. Not at first," he admitted. "As I said, I was really mad and nearly ended up punching the doctor. I think they were scared of me... But anyway, we brought you here and we've been caring for you. Mum will be so glad you're awake. She loves you a lot, Kai."

I nodded. "I love her a lot too. She's been like a second mother to me.." I trailed off and stared at the cheap stars on the ceiling once more. Sora had provided me with a lot of information to digest and I was having trouble with it. What would have happened if Sora hadn't come to my rescue? Well that answer was easy - I'd be in the morgue right about now. I closed my eyes and tried not to remember that awful night - although flashes of it still kept returning to me. I wondered what was going to happen to my Dad now? What was he feeling - anger, remorse, regret?

_"I'll try anything.. For my little Kairi."_

I let the relief wash over me as the realization that I was safe, begun to sink in. I wouldn't have to cope in such an abusive environment, and I wouldn't have to worry about the consequences anymore. I was happy.

I leaned in closer and snuggled into Sora's body. He didn't seem to react and I glanced up to see his pained facial expression and his tight eyes.

"What is it?" I said. "What's wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me, Kairi?" he said quietly. "Why didn't you tell me what was going on?"

I sighed. "I didn't want you to get hurt Sora-.."

"I could have _helped_. Geez Kairi - why the hell didn't you get help?"

"He.. My Dad, said that he'd hurt you if I continued to keep seeing you," my voice wobbled. "I decided that I couldn't keep away from you, so I kept our relationship a secret from him. If he'd found out - it would have been you in the hospital instead of me. I'd rather _die _than see that happen."

He snorted. "Well you nearly did die, Kairi," he gently cradled my bandaged fingers. "I don't know what I would have done, if you did. You can't imagine how happy I am right about now. Losing you would be like tearing a hole in my chest. We've been together for years."

"I'm sorry," I murmured. "But if I told the police or anything, Mum was worried about the consequences, and what would happen if he came out of jail. I couldn't go against her, I wanted to protect her so much."

"I know, I understand."

We fell silent and embraced the warmth we were giving each other. I nearly started crying again when I realized that there _were_ people out there who really cared for me. All these months, I was used to putting up a facade and being hated behind the scenes. It felt strange not to have fear anymore, like I was missing something. I almost half expected some kind of monster to jump out from under the bed or from the drawers - a mass murderer to burst through the door. I didn't know why I was thinking like this, of course I was feeling paranoid and irrational. Well, anything was better than pure fear. I just so desperately wanted to cling to the fact that my ordeal was over and nothing else was going to happen to me. Because I had made it through the darkness and came out into the light.

**-&-**

It was a little over a week to Christmas and I had only just finished my shopping.

As expected, Sora was a late shopper as well and we had spent the weekend rushing around the town and fighting off mad crowds of other shoppers to get our presents. Sora wasn't very happy about me shopping - I had been living at his house for the past two weeks and he was convinced I wasn't totally healed yet. I told him that I'd be fine and to stop worrying.

We'd both missed nearly the whole two weeks off school so we could '_get better_'. Well - So I could anyway. Sora insisted that he wanted to watch over me. Jenny kept laughing at his protectiveness and started to call him my bodyguard. She was really great about letting me live with them until my Mum got well enough to move back home again. Mum had suffered a lot more then me, so the process was more lengthened for her. But Jenny, Sora and I visited the hospital every day and they both waited patiently in the waiting room, while giving me time alone with my mother. The first time I saw her in that hospital bed - I began sobbing until she laughed cheerily at me and told me she was totally fine. I had to admit that she had a twinkle in her eyes now. However, the doctors doubted that she'd be out of the hospital by New Year, so I was going to spend the holidays with Sora and Jenny.

I also had to go to the police station and give my evidence against my father. I was very nervous and Sora wasn't allowed to come into the interviewing room with me, no matter how much he argued. I gathered up my courage to find that the two policemen, who asked me questions, were actually very nice and understanding. I answered their questions the best I could and they nodded, stood up and thanked me for coming in. They even wished me luck with my situation.

A week after my interview, I got a call to say that Dad had admitted to his violent abuse. I was very surprised at this because I would have thought he'd deny everything and accuse me as a liar. The tiny space he had in my heart was repaired. The police were now going to transfer him over to a mental clinic and a team of Psychologists. I didn't know if it was permanent or not - but the clinic was far away on the mainland, so he'd be far away from me, for a while at least.

It was now a crisp Monday morning and Sora and I were going to return to school after our two weeks absence. Feeling nervous was now an ordinary emotion for me and my heart drummed wearily. My story had been reported on the local news channel and naturally, the whole island probably knew by now. I didn't know what on earth to say to my friends when they saw us again and to be honest, I wasn't looking forward to the stares from the rest of the school. Sora was more quiet than usual this morning and deep in thought, his jaw was set heavily and his eyes were narrowed at his cereal. I don't think he was looking forward to school either.

Jenny hugged us both goodbye and kissed me on the head for good luck. We began walking to school silently and our hands became intertwined. As the huge building swept up in front of us, Sora squeezed my hand gently and led me through the gate into the quad. It was beginning already and I could see a few curious glances being thrown my way.

Sora led me straight up to our form room and entered to a suddenly hushed class. At the back of the room as usual, our group was sitting. The moment they saw us, they jumped off the desks and flew at me.

"KAIRI!" Namine squealed and threw her arms around my waist. I winced slightly, she saw my discomfort and smiled ruefully. "Sorry, I'm just excited I guess."

We walked to our seats as the class resumed their conversations in more hushed tones. I sat down and Namine was seated in her place next to me. Riku and Sora turned their chairs around in front and the rest of the group got their chairs and sat around our desks as well. My cheeks went pink as everyone seemed to be staring at me.

I took a deep breath. "Look you guys," I said. "I'm sure you all know what happened from the news and what Sora told you. At the moment, I really, _really_ don't want to talk about it."

"We guessed," Riku smiled. "But the only thing we want to know from you, is if you're alright or not?"

"I'm.. Getting there," I said truthfully. "If not for Sora and his Mum, I'd be worse." I gave him a small smile, to which he returned.

"So what have we missed?" Sora asked.

Tidus tapped his chin. "Well I finally asked Yuna out." He said shyly and extended an arm around her. She flushed crimson and grinned at me. I was so happy for her!

"And I managed to get Namine to go out with me too." Roxas laughed and gave a thumbs-up to our resident cupid, Riku.

"Plus," Tifa smirked. "After.. Well, y'know - nobody believes those rumors that Selphie was spreading, anymore. They've turned against Selphie, Lauren and Jessica. Everyone _admires _you Kai."

I blushed heavily as the rest of the class decided to go quiet and eavesdrop. "I didn't do anything really." I mumbled. "Sora is the real hero."

At that moment, our tutor Miss Reed came in. Remember her? Large boobs? Anyway, she glanced at me briefly in the corner and sat at her desk and addressed the class.

"Settle down you guys. Leave Kairi alone, before I bang you all in detention." Some of the boys made crude remarks at that. Namine gently squeezed my arm as our friends returned to their seats and we obediently answered our names when they were called. Thankfully, Miss Reed seemed to treat me just the same of the rest of the class and didn't single me out - as much as I hated her at the start of the term, I was very grateful.

While we waited for first period to begin, Riku turned round to face us. "We have an assembly fifth and sixth today," he grinned. "Guess who's gonna feature?"

I gasped. "You edited the films of Selphie and the others?"

He nodded and I giggled. "Yup. We've all got it planned out on how we're gonna sneak into the technical room and hijack the big screen. All you have to Kai, is sit there and enjoy the show."

"Dude that's great!" Sora high-fived him. "So what's the plan?"

"You get to sit out too and keep Kairi company, you lucky thing," Riku then tapped his nose and placed a finger of his lips. "However, a magician _never_ reveals his secrets."

"Magician, _indeed_," Namine snorted. "Half of the plan wasn't even you idea!"

He shrugged. "_My _idea - _your_ idea, basically the same thing."

The bell for first period then sounded clearly and everyone was rushing off to their lessons. I had Physical Education first, but in my state, Mr. Hern let me sit on the benches and watch everyone sweat in their game of Basketball. I grinned to myself and lengthened my whole body out on the bench, enjoying this strange freedom. I hated PE. We then had a couple of more lessons, and break before lunch finally arrived and we ventured outside. My happiness was contagious - as even the sun was shining on this winter's day. My group was laughing and joking with each other. I was so glad no one was weird about my whole situation.

Lunch went quickly and I ate till I was full. The bell for fifth period sounded and Riku's eyes sparked in an excited fire. They went off to hide somewhere and Sora and I made our way to assembly alone, in the grand hall where the stage was set up. We quickly chose some seats near the back with a few people we knew from History - Daniel, Bruno, Sam and Jack. We sat down and Daniel lightly poked my arm.

"'Sup," he grinned. "History's been boring without your ridiculous questions."

"Hey," I protested. "I didn't know the word 'Gay' also meant 'Happy'."

"Yes, but you didn't have to put your hand up and say: '_Miss Dally, when you mean Henry VIII was very gay, do you mean he liked his male servants?' _Honestly Kai - did you see her face?"

I giggled at the memory. "I did! She looked as if she was going to explode."

"I wouldn't complain if that _did _happen," Sam muttered. "It would do us all a favor.."

As the last students entered and sat down, a wave of silence washed over us all and we all directed our attention to the stage, where Mr. Kasey was clambering up the steps and standing at the middle. He patted his tweed suit and cleared his throat loudly into a microphone that had been set up for him. The big screen stood idle, suspended above the stage. I inwardly smirked - everyone would be able to see clearly. For a second, my heart was in my mouth and I shuddered - Mr. Kasey wouldn't go and talk to the whole school about me, would he? I could imagine my name echoing across the giant room and the whole school turned in their seats to face me.. I shuddered again and Sora clenched my hand, he seemed to be thinking along the same lines as me.

"What a year," Mr. Kasey boomed out. The words reached the back of the hall a bit later than when they came out of his mouth. "I'm sure we have all had our good times and our bad times, since we started again back in September.."

I _swear _his eyes flickered to me and looked away again.

"..- But I think it's safe to say that now it is a crucial time for all of us to stand together and support each other through exams, coursework and whatnot. I urge to all to get help, when you can," he paused and surveyed us all before giving a small smile. "This year, our teachers have been working tirelessly around the clock to ensure that you reach your full potential and put the best of your ability in your work.."

At this point, I tuned out of his speech and took in the faces of those around me. Everyone was trying to concentrate but I could almost see their minds wandering - we all really hated big speeches like this. To my left; Jack, Sam and Daniel were quietly whispering about something they'd seen on a video game and on the other side, Sora and Bruno were trying to squash each others feet without being seen. I rolled my eyes - why do boys insist on being so childish? Sora must have heard my thoughts, because he turned to me and flashed a guilty grin, almost letting Bruno stamp on his right foot.

I really hoped Riku and the others wouldn't get themselves caught. I couldn't help _BUT_ worry about them..

Mr. Kasey's morale-raising speech was suddenly interrupted by a whirring sound. The big screen suddenly flickered into life and a black background was now visible. Silver writing slowly faded into the screen.

_'Are you ready?'_

Mr. Kasey looked generally confused - he turned around to the teachers for guidance, but they looked curious. He was just about to tell us to keep silent, when his words were drowned out by a song blasting through the speakers at the corners of the stage. I almost died of laughter when I realized it was called 'You spin me right round' by an old band called Dead or Alive. It was Riku's father's favorite song and he sang it around the house.

The student's faces were a mask of surprise and shock. Some of the bolder ones began singing along with the words and waving their arms around. Even the teacher's swayed along with the music and chatted excitedly to each other. Sora was having trouble keeping his laughs quiet as we both caught sight of Jessica, Selphie and Lauren sitting upfront - they had no idea.

The writing on the screen faded away and the song was replaced by 'Happy Together' by Simple Plan - one of _my_ favorite songs.

The cheerleaders we had watched a few weeks ago we now on the screen and doing their warm ups. I could see coach at the corner of the film watching them. I stared around at the audience and picked out of few of the faces of the cheerleaders that I remembered. On screen, they had begun to shout and crank out their routine - I stared at the faces around me more than the film. It was only until the students started jeering and laughing their heads off, did I glance at the film and see Jessica writhe madly on the gym floor.

"What the heck.." Sam murmured. His face was full of glee - Jessica had turned down his offer of a date a while ago and he had never really forgiven her for that/.

"What a _retard_." Someone else exclaimed behind me. I heard the laughs as someone tried to imitate Jess's crazy movements.

The audience were now clapping their hands together and making whooping noises as Riku zoomed into the mayonnaise leaking out of her shoes. I was hysterical with giggles and had to lean onto Sora for support before I ended up falling out of my chair. A great cheer went up into the air as Jessica ran from the gym and more silver writing appeared on the screen;

'_Had to be done, baby_.'

The film cut and three figures wearing identical long blonde wigs and black glasses came up on screen. I instantly recognized them as Yuffie, Tidus and Yuna. I snorted and shook my head. Those idiots were going to get recognized!

The footage cut once again and our now-blonde friends were hiding behind a pillar in a hallway on the Geography corridor. The corridor seemed empty until a familiar brunette shape stomped angrily along it. At once, on of them jumped out to meet her - Yuffie by the looks of her height and said something to Selphie. Selphie said something back and she frowned. My eyes widened as I saw what looked like Yuna, creep behind Selphie and bent down on all fours. That meant that Tidus was the one who pulled out a big tub of something that sloshed around and set it right behind Yuna. I was entranced and Tidus disappeared and that whole scene was edited to play in slow motion - Riku was a genius! Yuffie extended her hands and pushed Selphie in the chest, the camera zoomed into Selphie's _hilarious _face as she fell into the tub of mashed potato.

The audience erupted.

"That was _BRILLIANT_," someone behind me cheered. "Absolutely brilliant!"

Bruno was wiping the tears from his eyes. "Oh man - did you see that stuff dripping from her face? Duuuude!"

Words appeared again;

_'Don't hate me, 'cuz you love me.'_

"Riku got cocky again." Sora whispered into my ear.

The final scene faded into the screen and we saw an empty hallway again. It cut to the view of an empty girls bathroom and all was silent. A few moments later, the door swung open and Lauren's gingery head came into view as she approached the sinks and began applying makeup. The person that was holding the camera was shaking from excitement. The camera person swung it round so we saw who was filming. The person had a Halloween scream mask on and gave a 'thumbs-up' and then returned to Lauren. At this point, the music faded out into an eerie tune. The tune built up and up - Three figures in similar Halloween clothing and cloaks and plastic swords leapt out from the nearby toilets and pounced on Lauren. Lauren immediately began screaming and the film quickly fell into slow motion - Lauren's screams were also slowed so she ended up sounding weird and distorted.

The cloaked figures danced around her in their Halloween gear and she tried to push them aside and escape. To make things worse, the camera person had ducked out of the way and began flicking the bathroom lights on and off.

Everyone around me was dying in laughter and flopping around in their seats.

"This is _unreal_," I gasped. "Absolutely unreal." I think Sora was beyond words - every time he tried to speak, more laughs just burst out of him and incapacitated him more. It made me smile to see him so happy. I wished I could make him laugh all the time like this.

The film finally died out and '_The End_' faded onto the screen, along with everyone else in the hall, Sora and I stood up and clapped and cheered - even the teacher's were cracking smiles and making jokes! I looked to the front again but Jessica, Lauren and Selphie were nowhere to be seen. I felt a pang of guilt, but that quickly went away when people started hugging each other and chatting crazily. Mr. Kasey tried to get our attention for a little while after that, but he just gave up and shouted "MERRY CHRISTMAS" and dismissed us.

**-&-**

That evening, all ten of us decided to head to the beach to watch the winter sunset. None of us had been to the beach or to our island since Riku's birthday party months ago. I guessed we'd all been too busy.

After our winning victory against our three enemies - we'd congratulated each other on such good ideas and jumped on Riku for his excellent editing skills. For the first time _ever, _he blushed and murmured a hasty 'thanks' in reply.

We were now all sat side by side on the pier and watching the sun sink into the horizon. The sky was a beautiful orange and blue and the clouds seemed violet against this darkening sky. I could see the early signs of the stars glinting faintly above. I close my eyes and enjoyed the gentle breeze rolling off the ocean. I was glad to be alive. I really was.

Naturally, I was sitting in-between my two oldest friends; Sora and Riku. My arms were wrapped around Sora's torso and his, around mine. None of the boys were wearing shirts - they'd just been having fun pushing each other off the pier and none of us girls wanted to get wet. I smiled as they did this and burned the memory into my mind - I never wanted to forget this moment for as long as I lived. I slipped my hand into my pocket and pulled out the charm Sora gave me many months ago. I cupped it into my hands and fondly stroked the soft petals. Sora leaned his head against mine.

"You still have it." He whispered.

"Of course! You'd this I'd loose this?"

"No," he chuckled. "I didn't know if you'd forget about it or not. I'm happy you haven't."

"I'm happy too," I whispered and snuggled against him. "I'll take care of it forever."

We both turned to gaze out into the ocean once again. The group was peaceful and calm. We were altogether and that's what really mattered. Riku turned to us and grinned.

"Nothing's changed, huh?"

"Nope. Nothing will." Sora fondly smiled and glanced at me, my eyes locked with his and we hugged each other a little closer.

The sun seemed to shine brighter as it disappeared from the sky, sinking slowly beneath the watery horizon.

"What a small world..."

"But, part of one that's much bigger."

"God - listen to you two!" Yuffie scoffed and laughed at Sora and Riku. "Has the little sermon ended now?"

Riku smirked and pushed Yuffie to the edge of the pier. "Just because _you _don't understand the beauty of things." He mocked a poetic gesture. Yuffie was about to reply but her face turned hostile as she stared behind us. We flipped our selves round to find Selphie standing alone, a few metres from where we were.

"What's _she_ doing here?" Tifa muttered. Selphie said nothing but continued to stare at us. I could sense that she maybe wanted to approach us and say something, she looked a little intimidated and embarrassed. I stood up and ignored everyone's questioning glances.

"I'm going to go and speak to her." I announced and didn't wait for their reaction. It seemed to take an age to step down the long pier to reach her. I skipped every fourth plank out of childish habit and kept my distance when I met her. I chose not to speak first.

She took a deep breath. "I'm not here to argue, Kairi," she said quietly. "But I'm not here to beg for forgiveness either.!

"Then what _are _you here for?"

"Well," she paused. "I suppose you can say I'm here to propose a sort of.. Truce I guess."

"Truce?" I hissed. "You tried to make our lives miserable! You spread rumours about me!" My hands were flailing wildly. I could see the group staring at me back on the pier, wondering if they should come and break us up or not.

"I know," she said quietly and stared at the sandy ground. "I guess we deserved everything we got in assembly."

"Feeling sorry for yourself now?"

"Yes!" She choked and stared at me with slightly watery eyes. "I was so stupid and chucked away the bestest friends I ever had in order to be _popular_. You realize how much I regret that? How much I regret acting like such a bitch?"

"I know what regret is," I snapped. "I've felt it more than you'll feel in a _lifetime_."

"Exactly," she agreed. "I was worried _too _when I found out what happened to you, Kairi! I even phoned the hospital to ask how you were, but they don't pass out information to friends. Or _enemies_," a few stray tears dribbled down her face. "I thought you were dead. I thought I hadn't even gotten the chance to apologise to you for my behaviour."

I groaned and ran my fingers through my hair. "So what's brought all of this on, Selphie? Why didn't you say all of this to me months ago?"

She shrugged. "Things just got put into perspective for me. Better late than never I suppose," she gave a small smile. "Lauren and Jess are also sorry too."

"No they're not."

"No," she sighed. "Jess is furious. Lauren is pissed."

"I'm not going to apologise for what we did be filming you guys and showing it. Because I don't think you did anything wrong."

"You didn't, I may have done the same thing. _Anyone _would have wanted to get back at us."

I shrugged and silently kicked the sand at my feet with my sandals. I could hear Selphie sniffing and digging around in her bag for a tissue. I bit my nails and begrudgingly looked back to her again and extended a hand.

"I accept the truce," the edges of my mouth turned up into a smile. "Since I've known you forever. But Selphie, I'm really not going to be able to trust you for a long, long time."

"I expected that," she nodded. "And thank you." She clasped my hand and we stayed like that for a few seconds, not knowing what to do or say next.

"So.. uh, are you gonna come and sit with us?" I asked uneasily.

She chuckled. "And you can imagine how _fun _that'll be, can't you? No, I'm going home. But you know.. Thanks for the invitation."

"Uh.. Yeah s-sure."

Selphie nodded and gulped she quickly hugged me and stood away again. "You better go," she said pointedly. "You're friends are waiting for you." I turned to see that everyone was still staring at us. They were too far away that I couldn't make out their facial expressions. I was about to make a sarcastic comment and turned back around to find that Selphie had gone and only left her tissue on the ground. I stared at it silently and recalled her distressed expression - she was clearly beating herself up over this. As much as I hated the way she betrayed us and tried to ruin our school career - she was still one of my oldest friends and she still had a small place in my heart. It hurt to see her in so much pain. With my back to the pier, I quickly dried my eyes on my arm and made my way back to my friends. I sat in my place and dangled my legs off the end, feeling everyone's stares on me.

"I suppose she came to complain about the film," Namine was the first to break the silence. "Didn't like it did she?"

I swallowed. "Actually, no," I said quietly. "She came to apologise for everything. She said she was worried about me."

I heard Wakka and Tidus snort down the line. Yuna whispered; "Is she coming back to hang out with us again?"

"I don't think so," I said carefully. "But she told me that Lauren and Jessica were definitely pissed off at us. Selphie looked genuinely sorry - she really did."

"Think it's a trick?" Sora muttered.

"No," I said confidently. None of them were there, there didn't see what I saw in Selphie's eyes. They didn't see the remorse she was putting herself through. "She knows she's been a bitch. She's sorry. She said they deserved what happened in assembly."

"Rightfully so." Someone murmured quietly.

My brow furrowed and I stared out into the sunset again. Was it really ok for me to hate Selphie one minute and then like her the next? I think I was more forgiving than most. My friends obviously thought that.

The sun finally set and the darkness crept up on us. Riku and Yuffie stood up and stretched and said they had to go because they had a date. Roxas, Yuna, Namine and Tidus were the same and they all left hand in hand. Wakka later announced that there was a Blitz ball tournament on TV that he really wanted to see and Tifa had to get back home for her little brother's birthday party. Sora and I were left and we leaned back and stretched out on the planks. The stars were really out now and I watched amused, as they twinkled happily above me.

"Kai?" I heard Sora murmur.

"Yes?" I turned on my side and propped myself up with an elbow. He turned his head towards me.

"What's going to happen after college?"

"Well," I said, and cast my eyes to the sky again. "We all split up and get on with out lives I suppose. We go out into the big wide world of families and jobs and children."

"Do.." He paused. "Do you see yourself with a family?"

"Yes," I whispered. "I'd love to have children and be a mother. I'd be there everyday to experience new things with them and teach them how to tie their shoelaces and everything. I'd protect them from harm."

He nodded and smiled. "Me too. It sounds good," he then sat up and faced me fully with his legs crossed. "Kairi," he said. "If I say something, would you totally freak out on me?"

"No."

"Promise?"

"Yeah."

He moved closer and took both of my hands in his own, caressing them gently and staring at the small scars next to my fingernails. He looked a mixture of worried and nervous.

"I'm asking you all of these questions because I really wanted to know. We've been friends since we were about three and then our friendship grew until this moment," he paused. "Into something more. Kairi, what would you do if that after college - I wanted to stay with you? If that I wanted to be near you forever? If that I wanted to uh.. Get _married _to you."

I burst out in giggles which pierced the evening air. I flung my arms around his confused body and sniggered into his neck.

"You idiot," I smiled. "You really think I'd tell you to go away?"

He blushed. "I don't know. The future seems scary to some people.."

"No to me," I whispered. "You've been thinking about this a lot haven't you?"

"Ever since you got out of hospital," he confided. "That's when I knew I possibly couldn't handle a future without you involved. Now that you're ok, I'm telling you I want to be apart of that future."

I sniffed back my happy tears and gently kissed his neck, I could feel him blush again. "Sora - If I want to have kids and a life with anyone, of _course _it would be you!"

"Really?" He whispered. "You really mean that!"

"Duh!" I tapped his forehead. "You can't get rid of me that easily. So it's decided - we're getting married after college, right?"

He chuckled. "You say it so bluntly. But yes - if you want."

"I do want!" I grinned. "More than anything! I want to be with you forever, Sora." I didn't even need to think about it. Sora was so much part of my life - It would be _alien_ not to be able to see and talk to him everyday.

He nodded. "Together then?"

"Always." I whispered.

And we kissed.

_**The end.**_


End file.
